


To Love a Beast

by Lil_Hopeless_Romantic



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Beauty and the Beast inspired, Bestial Love, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Flashbacks, Grindelwald is Gaston, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implies strong magic, Lemon, Masturbation, Newt is Belle, Physical Abuse, Potions, Reader is the Beast, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Slow Burn, Smut, Takes place in Magical world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2018-11-03 01:17:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 47,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10956684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Hopeless_Romantic/pseuds/Lil_Hopeless_Romantic
Summary: (Inspired by the story of Beauty and the Beast)Newt had heard many wonderful tales about a creature that lurkes in the night. It kills at sight and has a huge bounty on its head. Newt wants to help save it before the hunters get to it. But how does one go about finding this beast when the stories only mention one?You had dreams, passions and it was all taken away from you. Fear and regret were your only companions now.Obsession is never to be confused with love.





	1. Love a Beast.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am so excited to be posting this story here. I have been working on this for awhile and it keeps getting longer and longer the more I work on it or edit it. I did have to take a huge break from it after my computer crashed but now I am back and to not let anyone wait any longer from tumblr. I decided to post it on here. I do not like having my chapters on tumblr so far apart if I post something or reblog stuff. So I thought this would be easier for everyone.
> 
> Please leave me comments, kudos, or message me on Tumblr. I would love to hear feedback about this story. 
> 
> Thank you! Enjoy!

Through the ages when mankind made claims to love, there were the ones who were without love. Beings with such purity that they were deemed unlovable, the undesirables. Selfish, loathsome people would make declarations to the heavens above, that they knew the meaning of true love but then would walk away after they found someone else. Fickle horrid people that would actually kill each other to win over the heart of their desires. Stalk them as if they were a predator and they were their prey. How far does one go in the name of love?

You heart was beating quickly as sweat began to slowly slide down your face, burning your eyes as you continued to run. He was so close; you could feel his breath on your neck, almost as if it was a noose, tightening around your neck with every step you took, choking you. You pumped your legs faster and faster. He loved the chase. The thrill of hunting you, his eyes catching every movement in the dark, hearing every pant and twitch you broke in your stride. You knew he would catch you no matter what you did. He was relentless. You could try and use your magic to get away but he would just counter it and you would be stuck. You heard laughter fill the dark woods around you. The moonlight reflecting off the thick fog, hiding your predator from your line of sight. Your feet hit the ground harshly, the loud thump causing you to flinch. He was so close, so very close.

_“(Y/N)…”_

A sobbed escaped your lips as your arms came flailing outward, scratching out in front of you, clawing at the air in a futile attempt to gain more distance. Sheer terror rang in-between your ears. Your lungs hurt and your head spun, but your legs continued to pump hard and would not stop until it was safe. Yet deep in the back of your mind, you knew that would never happen. Not until he was dead.

_“Love…”_

The voice seemed crazed, desperate yet sad. A plea for you to stop and turn around. Yet you knew, the lies that were weaved behind that plea, the obsession and the insanity. It engulfed him and everyone he was involved with. You turned a blind eye to it all, until that one night. That is when you knew, if you didn’t run, he would kill you.

Turning down a path you felt your knees wobble. You couldn’t keep this up; you had to find someone to help you or at least find a place to hide. You could scream, but who knows how far away the next town was. You felt helpless and so very stupid. You should have left a long time ago. So very long ago. You tried as hard as you could to not let out the pitiful wail building inside you. That was until you felt it.

_“Crucio!”_

Fire was all you felt inside you. Your flesh felt like it was beginning to melt and you could have sworn you smelt the foul stench of burning flesh. Bone’s felt like they were shattering, your eyes felt like they were ready to fall out of your head and your ears ready to pop. You mind screamed at you to move as you felt your skin expand and retract. You screamed, your body continuing to thrash and attempt to quell the pain. You let out a painful scream, one so loud and harsh that you could feel your vocal cords strain, blood beginning to trickle down your esophagus. The pain subsided, exhaustion now taking root.

Heaving you attempted to move and stand up. Shaking and crying you tried to get to your feet to start running again. You needed to get away. Trembling you gathered your baring’s and got to your knees, only to feel a cold hand being placed on you back. Sliding up softly only to grip your shoulder tightly.  You tensed and refused to look up. The hand was large and pale, illuminating under the moons soft gaze. You shuddered as the hand began to move you to face him. He towered over you, his body wide but not in a bad sense. His white hair slicked back even still after running after you. He looked as if he had stood in once place the whole time, never breaking a sweat.

Was he just toying with you? Did he cast an illusion spell to make it seem like you were running but never got anywhere? You sobbed harshly, tasting your salty tears and blood in your mouth. You were terrified to look into his eyes and see the indifference in them. He would of course begin to proclaim his undying love for you, only for it to never reflect in his eyes. He placed a cold hand on your cheek and affectionately caressed it as he pulled your face closer to his.

“Darling, why are you running?” He whispered, with no hint of remorse.

The hand on your cheek begins to tremble, the indifference in his eyes turning to his insane obsession. You could feel his body following suit, shaking with restrain, wanting to let this moment drag on. His other hand cupped the other cheek as he forced your face to meet his. His brown and gray eyes bore into yours, looking deep into them, thinking he would get a response. Tears continued to fall from your (e/c) eyes as your body began to shake.

“Shh, love, shh, there is no reason to be crying…”

The words echoed in your head in, mocking you. Taking a deep breath you looked into his eyes. He himself believed every word that was spilling from his eyes. You whimpered, attempting to try and at least get him to feel even just a little sorry for you. He chuckled lightly as he leaned forward and kissed your lips lightly. You wanted to pull away but his hold on you held you still. He watched your every movement, trying to decipher what you could be thinking. He smiled gently at you as he leaned forward to kiss you again. The kiss started off gentle but then began to become more crazed, desperate. He squeezed your face harshly, making you gasp in pain, allowing him to enter and taste you. You wanted to gag, wanted to bite down but knowing if you did, it would end worse for you. His eyes were closed as he then suddenly bite down hard on your bottom lip, causing you to give a choked scream. More tears fell as you felt blood slowly begin to trickle down your chin.

“You will never leave me again… do you hear me? If you leave me again I will kill you. I am the only man who will ever truly love you.”

“How do you know that?” Your voice so low, you almost thought for a moment that the words were your own thoughts.

He chuckled, reaching into his coat pocket and retrieving a glass vial. Your eyes looked at it, a pink thick liquid swirled around in it. Your heart began to pound as realization started to pour in. If you drank it, then it would all be over. Everything you had worked for would be washed out and you would be left to rot by his side in a delusion he had created and maintained for himself.

“Do you love me?” He said, clenching onto your chin tightly, “Tell me you love me…”

Crying you knew that regardless of your answer, you were going to suffer and death was sounding more and more peaceful with each passing second. Looking at him, you looked from one eye to another. His right grey eye and left dark eye seemed to portray different emotions, as if his the different colors of his eyes represented the internal turmoil that ran through him. You finally, took a deep breath. Trying your hardest to gather as much strength as you could. Smiling you finally placed your hand on top of his. His breath hitched, his eyes softening only slightly as a hunger began to rise within him.

“I cannot love you, when you don’t even know how to love someone.” You said with incredible confidence.

He howled and threw you to the ground. His animalistic look made you cringe but accept that the end was here. You stopped fighting, a numbing acceptance finally settling in you. A smile crept up on your face as he stepped away from you, wand in your face. He eyes lingering on your face, your lips.

“You have always been so beautiful. We could have had the world at our feet together.” Laughing viciously, he threw his head back. “Because you think of me as such a monster, maybe you should reflect your own words.”

You frowned, your face scrunching with uncertainty. What was he talking about? You had never called him a monster. Was his creating scenarios in his head that had never happened? Was he seeing the future? That wouldn’t really make any sense for him to suddenly bring it up. Was he so lost in his own insanity that he cannot tell what reality is and what is fantasy?

A single red rose twirled in his hand. You had been so consumed in your own thoughts that you had not realized he had been holding a deep red rose in his hand. He kissed the petals gently, his eyes never leaving you. Kneeling down closer to you, he grabbed your hand and placed the thorn stem into your palm. He made you curl your fingers around it and squeezed your hand around it. You felt the thorns puncture the skin making you wince. You could feel small droplets of blood begin to slowly form on your fingers.

Right at that moment, he pulled out another vial that was filled with a strange light green liquid. Taking the top off the then held it over the rose. The potion was thick and green, and appeared to slowly ooze down the sides. The rose glowed beautifully, encasing itself. He gave a wicked smile as he appeared behind you suddenly. Taking your (h/c) hair in his hand, he yanked your head back. You let out a yelp which resulted in a horrible taste in your mouth. It slid down your throat thickly. You jumped out of his grasp. Falling onto your side. You looked up at him. Your lungs shrunk and expanded painfully in your rib cage. Your eyes burned, your head spun. He smiled wickedly at you. He walked over to you slow. Kneeling down, he grabbed your hand. Brushing your fingers with his thumb.

“And just as you perceive me as a monster,” He whispered a kiss on your knuckles, “I will take your beauty that has driven me to my knees.”

Taking your face in his hands, he quickly leaned down and enveloped your lips harshly, bruising them. He pulled back and pushed your (h/l) (h/c) hair aside. Smiling down at you.

 “I will take away your time that you did not want to give me,” He kissed you once more before throwing you down further into the dirt, “And finally I will take away any chance for you to ever find love.”

His shoulders began to shake as his laughter filled the dawning forests air. He watched as your body contorted and snapped. The sounds of bones cracking into place making the excitement in him grow. Your screamed ran Goosebumps up and down his arms. Beautiful (s/c) skin gone, the perfectly sculpture body that he craved no longer showed the curves that he had mesmerized. The only thing that reminded as it always was, was the two beautiful (e/c) eyes that held a wildness to them as you ran as fast as your four legs could carry you. He watched until you had disappeared from sight. A sinister smile still plastered on his lips.

_“Who could ever learn to love a beast?"_


	2. Cursed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More information about the curse and flashbacks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!
> 
> I did decide to post 2 chapters since everyone has been waiting so long for this.
> 
> I really hope so far it is to everyone liking. Just a warning... it is a very... VERY slow burn for the reader and Newt so please bare with me on it.

It always seemed like you were either running toward something or from something. Since that day, years ago. Your life seemed to take a sudden turn and you still are not sure if it was for the good or if it was for the bad. Looking down at the small sack around you, you caught a small glimpse of a glass case. The glowing red of the rose made your heart quake. Years of attempting to hide and find a cure has made it rather difficult to count each passing day.

You took a sharp turn and continued to run down an invisible path that your brain has kept tucked away. Ducking under tree branches and around bushes you finally saw a small opening inside a bush. You threw yourself in and began the journey down the long hole that you had dug for yourself. A den for you to escape to when times were rather hard on you. You had made yourself a small bed made of straw and leaves.

Taking in deep breaths you grabbed a hold of a lantern and lit it. The den was large enough for you to maneuver around fairly easily. You looked at all the discarded books and papers that lined the floor and even on the ceiling. You have tried to find any and all information on potions and have attempted at trying to cure yourself but you had only so much information to go on.

Frowning, you reached into your sack and pulled out the glass container. Looking inside you noticed how different the rose looked from that night. The rose pulsed as if it were your own beating heart. He never did tell you what the rose was for, only that it was essential to your salvation. You had placed it in a glass container to keep it safe from everyone.

You were completely transformed that night. Your life and identity wiped away. Your feet long like a wolf’s with (C) fur covering most of your body. Your hands covered with large reptile scales and long talons. Large canines stuck out from your mouth as your dog like ears twisted and turned. Large deer antlers protruded out of your head as you felt your long, lion like tail sway behind you. Your face resembling more of a lion’s than anything else. Then large bat like wings hung behind you, useless. You often wondered if you purred or if you could attempt to roar or even growl like a fierce predator, but you decided that you would try and stay as close to being normal as much as possible.

You felt your heart suddenly twist. Memories flooding behind your eyes as you stared off in a daze. How could you have gone so wrong, so fast?

_“Gellert Grindelwald…”_

_Laughter filled your lungs as you attempted to flee the hands of the blonde headed boy who was close to enclosing his hand around your arm. The beautiful sun reflected off the lakes, casting the shadows of the tall mountains that leaned in. the greenest of grasses tickling your ankles as you continued to pump your legs in order to flee your companion._

_“(Y/N)!” The young blonde laughed aloud._

_“Not yet!” You breathed out._

_You felt his hand around your arm and you were suddenly thrown back onto a hard chest. Heaving in and out, attempting to collect himself, as you both laughed. The game of chase ending with you in his arms happily. You wrapped your arms around him and looked deeply into his grey dark eyes. He seemed to be content with having you hold onto him. Yet there was always that one emotion missing from his eyes that you so desperately had been looking for._

_“What’s the matter love?”_

_His eyes were a turmoil of emotions, yet always missing one._

You shook your head, attempting to get rid of the images that kept popping up in your mind every time you thought back to that night.

_You didn’t hear anyone following you. Nor feel the pressure of his hands upon you anymore. You felt relieved but knew there was something terribly wrong but you didn’t wait around to figure it out. You continued to walk alongside of the path leading to a small town. Your muscles ached and your mind was hazy. You just wanted to lay down in a bed and sleep. You noticed the roofs of small houses slowly beginning to pop out. Smiling you quickened your pace. You noticed the road that lead to the center of the town with people walking alongside the sidewalks talking and laughing happily._

_“Hello! Please is there a place I can stay?”_

_The first person to notice you let out a blood curdling scream. He was pointing toward you and getting the attention of the people around. One by one they screamed as some ran away and others were glued to their spot._

_“HELP A BEAST!”_

_You looked behind you. What beast? Was it a large animal or a magical beast? You looked all around you, trying to look for the possible threat to the people. People came rushing toward the other towns people as they began to throw things at you. Rocks were sent flying as you backed away. Where they talking about you? Your breathing increased as they continued to make their way over to you. What were they doing? Realizing that it they meant to harm you, you bolted backwards. Heading straight back into the dense forest._

It has been a few years since that day. You were able to look at your reflection in a river once you felt safe. Never in your wildest of dreams would you have expected him to turn you into a beast, a monster. Gellert Grindelwald was once your friend and love. You had met during your first year at Durmstrang. He had run into you while you were trying to find your way around. You never would have imagined how close you both would become to each other.

Yet as time passed, he seemed to have a strange obsession with dangerous experiments, spells, charms, you name it. He had tried almost all of them, along with creating a few of his own. He would be so excited when he succeeded that he would spin you around, laughing and bringing you closer in a happy embrace. You couldn’t help but fall for the mischievous glint in his eyes but that glint soon turned into a serious problem when he was expelled from Durmstrang.

Shaking your head you reminded yourself that he caused all this on himself. He was no longer the man you had fallen in love with. That person was long gone. Yet, he claimed to love you and yet cursed you to an immortal life of being hunted by wizards. He, himself included in that hunt. He had sought you out once since that day. Easily trapping you in his personal snares. Laughing hysterically at your futile attempt to run from him. It was on this day that he had finally explained more of your curse to you.

_“My dear, you are to wander this earth for the rest of your life as a hideous monster,” He caressed your cheek gently in his hand as he continued on, “You will watch everyone you ever know grow old and die.” He leaned forward and hovered his lips over yours as he whispered the last part as a small kiss._

_“And you will never get to say goodbye…”_

You had stopped counting time as the years had passed. You still the same age as before, and he growing older and more powerful with each passing day. This was a game to him and he thought your head was the prize.

You sighed loudly as you curled up in your straw bed. Your body relaxing into it happily, the long day almost over. You would then start your reading; researching more information about the curse he had done. Was it of his own creation? Did he find it in a forbidden book somewhere?

Sitting back slightly, you took out the new books you had gotten a hold of. Hunters had chased you and tried to kill you several times. Yet, they never sat down to question what the beast of the forest was doing stealing their books of magic. No one even had questioned your disappearance all those years ago. You were no one to the world.

No one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review! I would love feeback!


	3. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt enters the picture and finds what he has been searching for this whole time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovlies! Like I said I pretty much have a lot of this already edited, I am just giving myself time to get myself set up on here. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoy!

You felt your body jerk slightly; waking you from the deep slumber you had just fallen into. Your eyelids fluttering open as you slowly brought yourself up. Your ears twitched, the sound returning to them full force as you heard a twig snap from outside your den. Your heart began to beat quickly. No, they couldn’t have found you. You had been so careful to cover your tracks, there was just no way!

You heard the very soft steps of boots hitting the dirt floor, slowly making its way down to you. You had nowhere to run. After all these years, you would think you would have made another exit for the day when the hunters finally found you, but it had been years, years to grow comfortable with your hideout. You had no choice, you had to fight. Getting down on all fours, you allowed you tail to twitch, furious that someone had found you after all this time. Letting out a very low growl. It reverberated through your chest, vibrating off the walls. It surprised yourself even, it rang in your ears and echoed through the cave, you heard a soft gasp. You waited, hoping that the person would give up and leave. Fear pricked at the back of your brain. You were scared, so very scared. You heard the soft footsteps continue down and began to notice a small white light coming into view. You felt your fur slowly raise, another low growl escaping you.

“Shh, hey, shh I am not here to hurt you.”

This voice was soothing, so calm and sweet. A voice that crept down you and made your stance falter a bit. You could feel your muscles wanting to relax, your brain suddenly sending no alerts that you were in danger. You frowned deeply. No, you were in danger; there was no question about it. You mustered up your best growl again, heaving in a big breath to attempt to gather your baring’s. You let it out, with as much force as you could. Only this still came out as a whine, something so high and pathetic that you internally scolded yourself.

You noticed the light stop, realizing your lantern was still on. Casting a small glow inside your cave. You couldn’t let the person see all your books or notes. You swished your tail toward it, sending a huge gush of wind, expelling the candle. Taking a larger stance, you allowed the panic to fuel you again. Another small growl escaping your lips. The light continued forward. Even slower than before, almost as if they were waiting on something. The light grew more as it finally reared the corner of the makeshift doorway.

The first thing you noticed was that the person was indeed a male, with a large leather suitcase in one hand and in the other a wand casting the lumos spell. Brown boots with long black slacks, rolled up at the bottom, began to bend at the knees, a large dark blue coat made its way above and covered him. He appeared to be placing the suitcase down. His hand coming out in a gesture of peace. Your eyes followed the hand carefully up his shoulders, where a worn out gold and black scarf lay wrapped around him, and to the face of the fiend. Your eyes landed on a gentle face. The light giving off enough to be able to see soft eyes looking at you, unruly hair falling over one eye slightly. A slightly plump lip turn in as he bit on it nervously. Yet as he approached you, there was an air of confidence.

You couldn’t remove your eyes from him. He was beautifully awkward with his long legs and crazy air. He continued to walk toward you slowly. You were frozen in place, watching him move toward you.

“Hey, I am not going to hurt you…” He whispered.

A sudden jolt of fear spread through you suddenly. How many times have people told you that? How many had sworn to help you and set you free? The scars that littered your body burned from all those empty promises and a rage built up in you.

You sneered at him, baring your teeth at him. Your snout scrunched back. Growling you swiped your claws at him. He jumped back enough for you to miss him. He frowned and stayed where he was. Your tail twitched, you began to pace back and forward. Your eyes never leaving him. He stayed as still as he could. Watching you, almost as if he was mesmerized. He was a wizard and he could have struck you down by now, but he hadn’t. What was he waiting for?

You decided that it was time to run, but how would you be able to get out? You began to make your way toward him slowly. Each step calculated and careful. He seemed to suck in a deep breath as he watched you. His mouth slightly parted and eyes wide with curiosity. He remained in his spot still. You were so close, so very close. If you could just make it to him, just enough you could make a run for it. You were face to face with him. The light of his lumos spell still illuminating his features. His eyes moved with you.

“My, you are truly magnificent…” He whispered, a small hand reaching out to you.

You bolted passed him and out the cave door. Pumping your feet as hard as you could. A cold air hit you but was soon ignore by the heat beginning to settle in you. You had escaped. Your heart was pounding, your ears screeched with a loud whistle. Your breathing ragged. How was it that this wizard, came to you, approached you but not once used his wand against you? He could have easily trapped you in any spells, yet he did nothing but stare at you. Stare at you with such large curious eyes that still lingered in your mind. He was a new one to the growing list of hunters. Yet his built did not seem to be for a hunter. Shaking your head you began to trudge back to your den. Maybe you would be lucky and he would be gone. Only one way to find out.

Each step back toward your den seemed to scream into the forest. What if he was still there waiting to kill you? Maybe he was just in too much shock to realize that he was staring right at the beast that plagued the stories of the night. Every legend mentions something about you walking in the shadows with death at the tip of your claws. Yet lies after lies poured into the myths, about you killing anything that crossed your path, about how you would play with your victims and give them a slow and painful death.

You frowned as memories began to surface again at the very corners of your mind. Memories you would have loved to obliviate. Men had come to you, seeking you and speaking to you as if you were as fragile as glass. They would make promises about wanting to help you hide or giving you a safe haven to run to during the early mornings of the sun’s wake.

But just as soon as you got comfortable, there was a knife at your throat, or a wand in your face. There was a prize on your head or rather for your head. Hunters use to flood the forest seeking you out. Traps were always laid out barely a foot from each other. Other animals suffered because of you becoming ensnared in their traps. It was on a similar day like this that you had finally given up hope. Men were all liars and there was no one changing your mind. Woman were always too afraid of you to approach you. There was no one on this earth that would ever see you more than a monster.

Looking up you noticed that your den was close by. Sniffing the air and listening closely, you began to taken tentative steps to the entrance, checking the area. You had to move fast. He might be back but with more people. Sighing heavily, you began to make your descend down the entrance. Thinking carefully of how you would need to move all the books and close this place off for a bit. You were so preoccupied with all your plans you failed to realize the soft steps behind you. Following you down the den’s path.

Darkness clouded your vision but you were able to maneuver around just fine. Sighing once again, you began to slowly rise to your feet. You were about to turn on your lantern when you heard a soft thud and a whispered whimper. Looking around all you saw was darkness. Your ears picked up the sound of two feet attempting to gain its ground again. Their breathing nervous. Your heart thundered to life. What was happening? Why today of all days? You began to scramble. Attempting to listen to their sounds. Trying to distinguish where they were. You whimpered as you felt a small ache of claustrophobia begin to pick at your brain.

Yet there was also a silver lining. After years of watching the world pass you by, the ache of watching your loved ones grow older and older. Leaving the earth without you. Maybe death was a key to help you lift the curse. You had always ran and kept running. Your belo- Grindelwald would always appear whenever you stayed in one place for far too long.  There has never been much for time to think of death. It always was a topic you never really bothered to think of since you watched your own mother die from the bushes. She died never knowing what happened to you. You whimpered, settling down in the corner and allowing your body to rest on the cold ground. If he could kill you, then so be it.

You hear the breathing become steady. Almost silent, a small shuffle of clothing and a small whisper of lumos. You see the same man as before. His lanky frame walking toward you slowly. He set down his case, opening it, he continued his slow pace toward you.

“Hello…”

His voice still had that soothing effect on you. All you wanted to do was curl around him and have him run his hands through your hair. Yet you knew how extremely wrong it was. You were going to die. That was it. He waved his wand and whispered a charm under his breath. You felt your eyelids began to droop. Your body beginning to slow down more and more. The light from his wand becoming dimmer and dimmer as you were forced into your mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know how this is progressing! I would love feedback!
> 
> Thank you! :D


	4. Some Magizoologist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should probably mention that a lot of my information I get for my story is from the wiki harry potter site and of course the Pottermore site. I also use my best friend for certain key factors. She has really help me build this story and given my a few nudges here and there when I get stuck. If she wasn't my bestie, I don't think there would be a story! Show some love to my bestie! :D
> 
> Enjoy!

Newt watched the sleeping creature. It was less reactive than the first interactions. Yet there was something so strange about it. The way it moved, its den, its eyes, there was something different about them and he couldn’t look away. A longing to be closer and heal its scars. Newt observed it a bit longer. He had a little time before it would wake up. He needed to figure out what kind of habitat it would feel comfortable it. Where it originally was from and what kinds of food it ate. Also if it was female or male. So much to do and yet he seemed more energetic. He smiled as he reached out, his hand running over the soft (C) fur.

“You truly are a magnificent creature. What horrors have you seen?”

He smiled sadly as he planted his suitcase on the ground and opened it. He placed one foot then the other down into the case. He climbed down the steps into his enchanted world. A shall shack full of potions, herbs, medical, a single chair and shelves lined with books and other miscellaneous things. He opened the door to the wooden shack to come out to habitats lined up with one another. Creatures heard in the distance and close by. Newt smiled happily as he took his wand out and began to work on the newest addition to his family. The creature had thick fur so cooler areas would be best but with wings like a bat’s, it would need room to be able to expand them. Also with arms that resembled a lizard’s, maybe it could also be cold blooded? Then with those antlers, they were large and could easily get caught in trees. So picking out the best ones would take a little trial and error possibly. Newt hoped that the beast wouldn’t get hurt in the process though. Newt sighed a little discontentedly, all he had were rumors and myths. Stories passed down from adult to children. All of them so different and some parts had similar traits.

Yet it was still not enough information to make Newt prepared for the site of it. Beautiful large (E/C) with soft thick (C) fur. The scales even seemed to shimmer with different colors yet once you looked closely, it blended in with the fur. Antlers so large and beautifully formed like an artist had took time to shape them. He knew from the towns he had visited that people had a large reward for whoever brought them the antlers of the mystical animal. Newt frowned. No, not while he lived, he would not allow any hunter to come near the beautiful creature. He finished the finishing touches on the habitat. Large trees of various sizes climbed high toward the top of the case. Grass and dirt scattered the ground as a small mist of fog circled the area. Cooling it momentarily while also keeping it warm.

Newt smiled as he began to make his way back to the animal he had yet named. He needed to know if it was a female or male. Also was it more mammal or reptile? So many studies to conduct and yet there was still such a long wait. A large rock den hidden within the forest he had created could be seen where he was. He wasn’t sure if maybe the beast was somewhat like a niffler and instead of stealing shiny objects, it stole books? Maybe the smell books gave off was a soothing or even an aphrodisiac for it. Newt could only levitate the books into the cave and return for the slumbered beauty. Very carefully Newt maneuvered it into the case. His beasts stopping for a moment to look at the newcomer. Some made noises while others stayed completely still. Almost as if they themselves weren’t too sure of it. Newt’s curiosity was spiking. Wanting to know more and more about it with every passing second.

Newt laid it down on the ground in its new den. Every story he had heard and every myth he had read did not prepare him for this at all. All of them had described this vicious beast that would kill anything that moved. Some described it as a monster that sucked the blood of animals and humans with large bat wings and a lion like appearance. While others described it more of a savage predator that ripped into its prey with the speed of a wolf and the height of a bear. More religious myths said it was the devil himself on earth guiding people to commit sin and drag them to hell with hooves, bull horns, ugly tattered wings and eyes as red as blood. Those were a little more out of the ordinary, Newt thought to himself.

He observed the creature as he noted a few key things that some stories had true. It did have large antlers that resembled that of a large buck’s, yet its face resembled that of a female lions with arms of a bearded dragon that had not had its nails cut in a very long time. The scales complimented the thick (C) fur that covered the rest of its body. The bat wings behind it were large but seemed to be stationary, almost as if they were not meant to fly but just to glide. Then there was the eyes. Newt had found himself almost breathless and in awe. Beautiful large (E/C) eyes that bore into the very depth of his heart. He felt like it had placed a spell on him. If he wasn’t looking at the other features, he could have sworn he was looking into the eyes of a human. He noted the tail behind it began to twitch.

Newt shook his head at how absurd his thinking at gotten. Smiling softly he felt his heart warm a bit. All of his amazing creatures have had a different effect on him. He loved what he did and cared very deeply for all of them. It was a just finally coming face to face with that supposed monster that the stories told about is all. Newt turned around and began his walk back to his shed, thinking long and hard about his next step.

What in the world does it eat? Newt placed his head against the wooden door and softly hit his forehead against it.

“Some Magizoologist I am…” He mumbled annoyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will leave it at this for a couple of days. I want to work on editing my other Newt fan fic's I wrote on tumblr. Those are the raw unedited versions so there are a lot of mistakes. Keep an eye out for them! :D
> 
> And as always, feedback is greatly appreciated!
> 
> PS. Sorry for this one being so short. With this orginally being a one shot, finding the beginnings and the endings of the chapters is a little difficult hahaha.


	5. Belle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "May I introduce Belle..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just going to keep this pace up. I am almost done editing all the pages I have done so far. Then the real fun starts.  
> Writing, then editing, then posting lol

You felt nauseous and stiff. Your stomach dropping as you began to stir. Head swirling all around you as your eyelids felt so heavy that it almost hurt to open them. You let out an odd groan, turning over on your side as you allowed gravity to pull at your joints and pop them into comfort. You stayed like that for a good 5 minutes before you finally forced yourself to open your eyes. The first thing you noticed was that you were no longer in the same forest as you were at previously. Forcing your body up, you noted the rocks all around you. The cave you were in was slightly cool and nice against you. The greenery soothing your aching head. How were you not dead? The last thing you remembered was that man. He had you trapped and there was nowhere to go. Pushing yourself up, you noticed all your books had been collected and placed inside the cave with you. Frowning, you began moving forward into the forest. The fog circled around your feet as you walked through it carefully. The trees were large and seemed to reach an odd looking sky. You continued to walk around and noted how quiet it seemed to be. As if you were the only living thing in the area.

As if on cue, you heard a branch snap. Turning around you bared your teeth and lowered yourself in defense. Your eyes were met with the same male from before. Only though you could make out his features better. Your breathing evened out. You felt stuck in place as you took more of him in.

Soft looking cinnamon colored curly hair the fell slightly in front of his face, which he moved quickly as he held out two hands in front of you. Olive skin that seemed to have a certain glow to it as he watched your every move. He wore a white shirt that was untucked and unbuttoned at the top. His dark grey slacks covered long lanky looking legs. He was even more beautiful than you had previously seen. Yet what captivated you more was his gentle sea foam green eyes that were pleading for you to trust him. He was breathtaking.

You let out a whimper as a small flash back hit you. You had thought **him** breathtaking as well.

_It was your first day at your new transfer school. Durmstrang Institute had accepted your application to transfer to the school and here you were now. You had come to the school to continue your studies on the dark arts and how to either stop them or help others affected by them. It was not your intention to ever use them but to understand them better to help others.  Your friends and family were fearful of your sudden interest in the subject, but also understood that it would only benefit you in the end._

_You walked the long corridors completely lost. You didn’t have anyone waiting for you once you had arrived and no map of the school. Just as you were about to take a random hallway down, you had accidentally bumped into someone. You were pushed into the nearest wall harshly. You rubbed your shoulder as you looked at the poor male student on the ground. You panicked as you made your way over to him._

_“I am so sorry, are you alright?” You placed a gentle hand on his shoulder._

_He jumped suddenly and got to his feet. Looking around everywhere and then at you. You felt time stop as you looked into his marvelous eyes. He was handsome with a grey left eye and a dark right eye. They both watched you with interest. His pale skin reflecting the sun slightly. You felt breathless and flustered._

_“I apologize for running into you, I was in a hurry to get to class…”_

_You sucked in a breath and stood to look up into his face. Nodding and giving a small smile. You reached a hand out to him._

_“I wasn’t looking where I was going, I am a new transfer here and I am afraid I have no clue where I am. My name is (Y/N) (Y/L).”_

_“I am Gellert Grindelwald and my I say that I am very happy to have ran into you then.”_

_His smile, his eyes, everything about him was wild and untamed. You could feel yourself gravitating towards him more._

That was the beginning of your downfall. You felt your heart ache slightly. You just wanted this nightmare over with. You threw yourself down on the ground and bowed your head to rest of the ground. If he was going to kill you then he should just get it over with. You closed your eyes. Giving the signal of pure and utter defeat. You waited for the final blow. Seconds passed and you did not hear him move toward you or say any spells.

Curiosity was crawling up inside of you but you knew you had to wait for him to make a move.

Newt had watched very closely as he noticed the creature completely give up. It broke his heart tremendously as he watched you lower your head. As if offering him the final blow to your life. He felt tears start to fall from his eyes. How much pain had this poor soul had to suffer through that it felt that death was easier then fighting for its own life? Who has hurt it? 

“I-I am not going to hurt you…”

Your head shot up. Shock riddled your body and you felt a lump form in your own throat as you watched every tear fall from the beautiful man’s eyes. He looked hurt and troubled. His own sobs began to echo through the forest.

“I do not know what you have been through, but I am not here to hurt you. I want to help you… please.”

He sounded so sincere that you felt your walls slowly wanting to crumble. His eyes held an innocence that had long ago been stolen from you. He held out a hand toward you as he began to slowly approach you. You looked around you. Somehow you knew you were trapped. Either he was real and would help you or he would kill you once you let your guard down. Your shoulders slump and you allowed him to run his hands in your fur. You had no choice but to allow this to take its course. You looked at him as he looked back into your eyes. A large tear stricken smile on his face. His eyes danced happily.

You watched him as he studied your coat, lifting small hairs that fell closer to his face. His hands ghosting over your scales softly. He watched fascinated as he noted the colors shimmer within each scale. Looking into your face, he noted every detail. His childlike wonder made you feel safe. He was looking at your wings happily as he took mental notes of them.

You stayed as still as you could. Who was this man? Why did he seem very interested in you? Where were you exactly and why was he not hurting you?

Newt felt somewhat relieved as looked over his new friend. Every detail was being engraved in his brain as he continued to search it. The different textures of its body felt as if he had been studying three different animals at once. Yet he was still confused as to why he had only heard stories about it and never heard reports of herds or anything else about it. It was as if, this was the only one remaining. But some of those stories were many years old. How long did they live for? Newt continued his study while he had the chance. He felt a sudden blush form on his cheeks.

“Oh, so you are a female, I apologize for being so forward with you.” He chuckled out.

This comment made you jump and give yourself a large distance from him. Even though you knew you were overreacting, you still had some self-respect. You glared at him hard. He gave a boyish smile as he held up his hands in surrender. He gave a small laugh as he shook his head.

“I am sorry, I did not mean to offend you.”

Your tail twitched a little with your agitation. He got up and watched you as you circled around him. A smile still lingered on his face. He was a strange one alright. As you came around in front of him again, you noticed something green poke out of his pocket. Your head tilted as you watched, very confused, a small twig like bug start to crawl onto the man’s shoulder. Said man, looked down and held his hand out to it. It made some squeaks, getting his full attention.

“I am not sure what species she is, I just brought her in today…” He answered the green twig.

You did not know what to make of this scene in front of you. What was that thing and why was the man talking to him as if he understood what it was saying?

“Her name? Uh, I haven’t thought of one yet.”

They both looked at you and you flinched back slightly. What the hell was going on here? You watched the guy put the twig on his shoulder again and walk toward you. No fear or hesitation now in his steps. You felt yourself pull back as he lifted a hand to take some of your hair in his hands. He stroked your face gently and watched your reaction. You felt soothed and calm. A soft purr like noise began to come from you. You internally groaned. Great, now you purred, what else were you going to find out about your form? The male smiled and nodded his head.

“I hope you will like this name for you. Someone with your grace deserves a name befitting a lovely being like yourself.” He winked at you.

You felt yourself grow somewhat shy. If only he knew you were actually a human female, he would not be talking to you in such a way or maybe he would! You had no clue at this point. The twig like creature squealed loudly making the male loudly.

“Pickett, may I introduce Belle.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	6. Gaston!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashbacks, confusion, and confessions?  
> 

You had spent some time with Pickett, and the male who you later out found was named Newt. Both of them talking back and forward as they continued to observe you. Hours must have passed and not once did Newt seemed to get bored or tired of you. It was when you gave a small yawn that he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head and apologized for keeping you up late. He left you alone to your thoughts.

How long has really passed that you were now meeting someone who seemed to get excited over different creatures? Who did he work for and why was he after you? Or was it a coincidence that you both had bumped into each other? You felt tired and overwhelmed.  Today had been a weird day or confusion, defeat and curiosity. You had no idea where fate was taking you but for once in a long time you felt like you could possibly trust someone. You curled inside the cave and allowed yourself to drift into a deep slumber.

_You giggled madly as you and Gellert conversed comfortable on your bed. It was almost past midnight and there was no one else in the dormitory except yourself and Gellert. You both had decided to stay at the school to further your studies. You had been so happy when he had asked you to study in a more secluded area. You knew you there was something there with you both. Your hand or his would linger a little longer. Or when he would embrace you, he would hold your waist as you both continued to walk. You knew it, but he never made any other move other than those small subtle touches._

_You had thrown your head back onto your pillow as you allowed your laughter to die down. Your sides hurt and your cheeks felt like they were stuck in place. You closed your eyes and allowed yourself to catch your breath. You felt a shift in the bed, opening your eyes you looked into Gellert’s. He was hovering above you, a look you had never seen on his face. He watched your lips and you felt a thrill go up your spine._

_“Gellert…”_

_You whimpered his name as you felt his hand slid up your dress slowly. He watched you with parted lips. His beautiful eyes burning with lust and hunger. Your breathing was coming out fast as he leaned down and captured your lips in a rough dominant kiss. Your heart soared and bolted to life. The kiss was harsh but it felt wonderful to you. His hands roamed over your body slowly and with intent. He was driving you insane. He bit down in between in your neck and shoulder. Making you yelp and whimper. He licked the sensitive area eagerly. He had no restrain anymore as he pulled you flush against him.  Pulling your legs around his hips. You gasped and that give him the chance to push his tongue into your mouth. You kissed back with all your love and longing. Hoping to feel the same feelings being reciprocated back._

_You felt his hand began to unbutton your shirt. His hands meeting untouched flesh. You had no idea what you were doing and would only shyly mimic his actions. You began to remove his shirt as well. He had never spoke of a past girlfriend and you had never seen him speak to any other girl except yourself. A burning question was etching itself in your brain. The question was lost once his thumb slid down your panty covered slit. You hissed and threw your head back. He took the time to kiss your neck and he did this a few more times. You felt yourself dampen your panties more and more. Taking a bolder step, you undid his pants quickly. Shoving your hand in and feeling his bulge. He groaned and laid you down on your back quickly._

_The scene changed to him completely naked on top of you. His thrusts uneven and harsh. Your face twisting in pleasure and need. You called out his name countless time as he kept himself somewhat quiet. His speed was fast, you felt yourself begin to tighten around him. His face showing the sudden movement made a large impact on him. He captured your lips as he bit your bottom lip quickly as he thrusted his tongue in._

_You reached out to him, cupping his face. You used your other hand to prop yourself up slightly as he continued to thrust into you. You opened your mouth in silent bliss as you called out his name again. He watched you. Looking at him you tried to pour all your emotions into one sentence._

_“I-I love y-you…”_

_He stopped suddenly and watched you. You could see the conflict in his eyes but they soon clouded over again. Cupping your face, you felt your heart soar as you awaited for him to reply back. Instead he pulled you into a kiss and began to thrust into you harder and faster making your head spin._

_You felt yourself begin to build, a feeling of needing to release was so urgent that you were pleading for him to let you finish. He continued to thrust harder into you. You felt him begin to twitch inside of you and you felt your walls constricting him harder. He gasped as he pulled himself out and came onto your stomach. You whined at the loss and whimpered as your release was not met. You squirmed under him. He looked at you and smiled. He kissed you gently and got up from the bed and walked to the bathroom to the dormitory._

You awoke and let out a feral cry. What the hell was with that memory suddenly coming back to you? You paced back and forward. You felt sick and dirty. Suddenly needing to find a way to wash all this off you. You were angry at yourself for allowing something like that to surface. You were so lost in thought that you didn’t notice Newt coming running from out of the forest. He was looking around as if waiting for anything to come out.

He listened carefully and noticed there was nothing amiss. He felt relieved as he looked toward the newly named Belle. He watched as she let out noises of distress. He frowned as he decided it was best to announce himself, just in case.

“Belle, what is wrong?”

Your head snapped up and looked at Newt. His face was laced with concern as he observed you. His hair looked disheveled as if he had just woken up. You opened your mouth, about to answer him, when you realized what you were. You were not a human female anymore but a beast. You let out a horrible cry of agony. The memories and the situation were too much for you to bare at the moment. You just wanted to have a normal life. You had so many plans that were shattered, your whole existence was taken away from you. All because you were too stupid to realize that Gellert Grindelwald never loved you. You felt the tears begin to form. Your body laid itself back down. You head resting on the cool rocks. You allowed the tears to begin to fall. Hoping Newt would just think you were resting. Tears began to fall more rapidly. What was happening to you?

You felt a hand comb through your hair, a soothing notion. You heard him gasp a little but then continue his motions. Looking up at him he stared at you with a mixed look of awe and sorrow. Why was he comforting you? Why did he capture you? What was he thinking?

You both continued to stare at each other until you felt a sudden shake. Newt looked up and around. A look of worry and confusion lit his face. He looked at you once more and then began to run into the forest. You bolted after him. Wanting to know what was going on. You followed him around the forest that appeared to have shrank and came face to face with a platform of some sort. You looked around and noticed different habitats and other creatures littering the areas. In the middle of all of this though was a small wooden shack that Newt ran into. What was this place? Why did Newt have all these different areas?

You walked out of your area slowly. Watching everything carefully. Was he a smuggler? Did he smuggle magical creatures for a living? You felt a dead chill run down your body. He was going to sell you to the highest bidder. You knew it, you were not safe. You looked everywhere frantically. Looking for a way out but it all looked closed off. How? How was this place even real? The case shook again, this time more harshly. Causing you and a few other creatures to move slightly. You made your way closer to the shack as you grew impatient. You were about to open the door when suddenly the door flew open and in came Newt. He landed on the ground with a loud thump and the air escaped him. He looked in pain and you felt yourself grow worried for him. What was going on?

You walked over to Newt and nudged him slightly. He groaned and placed an arm slightly around your neck and began to pull himself up. He gave a weak smile as he looked toward the door. Anger and distress evident in his beautiful eyes. He glared as footsteps began to echo inside the small area.

_“(Y/N)...”_

You tensed and your eyes widen. Newt noticed this and looked at you and then at the approaching person. Your breathing began to get faster and your heart was pounding loudly in your ears. Each step stabbed into you harder and harder. His laughter slashed at your very being and finally as he emerged from the door, everything around you went silent. He looked somewhat the same from youth. Except his body was more built. His muscular jaw tensed and twitched. His pale skin still glowed with the light. The only real difference was his hair now pure white spiked. His chaotic eyes searched but quickly landed on you and Newt. A deep frown now resided on his face. His eyes fired up with anger and jealousy, but why?

“(Y/N)... why did you leave?”

You felt fear keep you in place but confusion also clouded your judgment. What was he talking about? He left you in the forest all those years ago. He was older now and it was obvious to tell with around his eyes. He took a menacing step forward and sneered at you.

“ANSWER ME!”

It echoed loudly. You shook your head, finally releasing yourself from your trance. You had been walking on all fours that you were a little unsteady on two feet again. You felt Newt watching you, he was confused and was rooted to his spot for a split second before he also got up and grabbed his wand and pointed it at the intruder. He seemed familiar to Newt but he wouldn’t place it at the moment. Newt felt deeply confused and that was clouding his memory at the moment.

You took a deep breath and looked directly into his eyes. His beautiful grey and dark eyes bore into you. He was getting impatient and you could tell. You wanted to keep everything civil and you knew you had to answer or else this situation could end up worse. You let out the breath you were holding in.

“Gellert Grindelwald…”

You flinched when his name tumbled out of your mouth weakly. You heard Newt gasp. You had never in all these years that have passed, thought you would see Gellert again face to face. Since that one day he explained your fate, he never sought you out again. Yet here he is again, looking at you and observing you.

“My dear (Y/N), why the harsh hello?” He made his way towards you with open arms.

You spat at him and growled. How dare he face you, today of all days? His face fell a little but regained his playful features. He continued to make his way toward you. He was hiding something behind that smile and you could tell. You were afraid to find out just what though.

“Love, I am hurt. Here I am after all this time to take you home and yet you greet me in such a cold way?” He stood in front of you now.

Your anger was raising more and more with each word that he said to you. What does he mean take you home? What is he planning?

“I would rather die than go with you!” You lunged at him, which he easily dodged.

He took his wand out and aimed it at you. You bared your teeth at him and snapped at him. He laughed at you as he whispered the one curse that has haunted you.

“Crucio…”

It was a sudden burst of flames that you were engulfed in. You felt your flesh being singed off, the flames dancing around your body. You screamed and fell to your knees. You closed your eyes and tried to breath but even that hurt to do. You wanted death but just as soon as it started it stopped suddenly.  You looked up to see Newt standing in front of you with his wand out. He looked angry and ready. Newt and Gellert glared at each other. Neither one of them backing down.

“So, this is the company you keep now?” Gellert never took his eyes away from Newt.

You took in deep breaths. Attempting to gather yourself. Your ears were still ringing, your body felt like it was cooling down and your strength was completely depleted. Why was this suddenly happening? What had you ever done to deserve this?

“Leave this area at once.” Newt stated angrily.

“Not until I get what I came for.” Gellert inched himself toward you.

Newt stood his ground and clenched his teeth. He never would have imagined that the creature that he had heard so many rumors about was a creation by the infamous wizard himself. Worse of all, this was no creature but a person. A female who was cursed due to an issue in the past. Has she been cursed for this long? Why was she cursed? Who was she that the infamous Grindelwald wanted to take her away? She has been hunted, beaten, spat at, ridiculed, and alone for too long.

Something in Newt snapped. He felt himself become angrier and angrier with each passing thought. He was unsure if it was because of the way she was treated or because Newt himself still saw her as the mythical beast he had been searching for. The second answer seemed harsh but it was rather difficult to wrap his head around it at the moment.

“I do not have time for this!”

You noticed the look in his eye and something in you sprung to life. You got to your feet and before the words even began to form on his tongue you were in front of Newt. Your heart was beating quickly and your breathing came out slower. Gellert stared at you slightly surprised. You saw the flash of surprise go to a flash of anger. He reached out and grabbed your scaled hand and brought you to him. He forced you to get lower and stared you directly in the eye.

“You will never be able to escape me…”

You felt tears threaten to spill. You pulled your bottom lip back slightly and nibbled on it. He gave a cynical smile. Cupping your cheek with one hand. He brought your face closer, your tears already falling. How had it come to this? You were once a strong wizard that could easily rival this man. Your hours of studying and perfecting your work, all gone. He had turned what should have been a wonderful career into nothing more than a distant nightmare. You were such a fool.

A sob escaped you as you felt him press a kiss to your trembling lips. You did not respond, you felt repulsed and wanted nothing more than to rip him to pieces. You had been so focused on Gellert that you did not notice Newt was watching you fall apart.

He aimed his wand carefully and moved slowly. He knew he only would have one shot at this and if he was unsuccessful he would put his beloved creatures in danger. He felt like his whole body become lighter. He could hear his breathing echoing in his head. His heart beat pumping so hard against his ribcage that he had to try and ignore the small jolt of pain. He bit his bottom lip, trying to get his baring again and took one big lung full of air and uttered one simple word.

“STUPEFY!”

You watched horrified, as Gellert flew into the ground. He seemed to be having problems collecting himself. You had never in your life seen Gellert lower his guard down so. His painful grunts and sneer directed at Newt. He stumbled slightly as he then fixed his glared at you. You were too stunned to move. Your wide eyes watching him carefully. He snapped his eyes back at Newt one more time before he apparated away.

Newt let himself relax. His mind reeling but he was happy to have been able to gain that one moment. He looked around and quickly made his way out to his shed. He stopped and turned around and looked at you one more time, before closing the door and out the case. He needed to move fast and get away before he came back. He also needed to sit down and have a very long talk with you.

You felt your legs give out. You felt the tears continuing to fall but no sobs escaped your lips. Your lip did not tremble, your body did not shake, and you were suddenly very tired. All this time you had been trying to fix the curse and now you felt like such a joke at this point. Gellert had apparently not let you out of his sight and he proved it today. He could have fixed you whenever he wanted. Yet he kept the punishment going. You were not even close to finding out how to reverse the curse. If you were then he most likely would have approached you sooner.

You had been defeated. There was no point in continuing the search; there was no reason for you to hope for a better future. No as long as he was alive. Propping yourself on your arms, images continued to surface of your younger self. The carefree, completely in love girl who would have moved the earth around the sun and back for him. You were a complete idiot.

_“Gellert, what are you working on?” You beamed happily._

_He looked at you over his shoulder. A small smile upon his lips. You blushed slightly as you leaned in and gave him a quick kiss. You weren’t sure if you two were actually an item but since that one night, you felt like you both are become closer. He looked away quickly and began to put his notes away. He didn’t seem interested or panicked but you could see a slight tense in his shoulders. You frowned a little and started helping him pack his stuff up. You piled the notes together and handed them to him._

_Your eyes felt drawn to the page and when you glanced down you noticed equations and names of ingredients. One in particular stood out to you._

_“A rose…”_

_He quickly took the notes from you and hid them in his book. He glanced at you skeptically, gauging your reaction. You stood still for only a split second as a small smile formed on your lips. Reaching out towards him, you raised on your tips toes and tilted your head slightly. Pressing your lips to him, you attempted to put all your emotions in that one single kiss. You felt him relax into the kiss. You were already burying the information into the darkest part of your mind._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	7. A Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He knew and all that was left for you was death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies!! I am back and ready to continue this! I have had finals, overtime, second job and so much come up but I have not forgotten this nor abandoned it! This is why I need to give you guys something... The next chapter! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Notes:  
> (W/D) - Wand Design (I found my out because of Pottermore)

You stared at the ground not wanting to look up. You had no idea how long you had been there for. Just replaying that memory over and over again in your head trying to figure out what would have given you any reason to believe that he loved you as much as you had loved him. You were young, your whole life ahead of you and he took it away without a second thought. Being naive was your biggest fault and you would never forgive yourself for allowing such a thing to break your guard. You convinced yourself that he reciprocated your feelings.

You clenched your teeth. Placing your hand over your breaking heart, you fisted the fur around it tightly. Claws digging into your skin, yet the pain never came. The pain that would give you a shred of the humanity that was slowly becoming out of your reach. You sometimes had to remind yourself how the sun felt on your skin and not the heat that gathered on your fur. This hurt more than any injury you could get now.

“Never again…all these years… wasted!” You slammed your other fist down onto the concrete floor.

Continuously punching the ground with all your pent up anguish and anger. You hadn’t even noticed the blood that had begun to smear the ground. Pain shot through your arm but you continued your self-mutilation. Not caring one second about the outcome of your hand. 

Newt watched you from his shed doorway. He had moved the case quickly but stealthily putting distance and finding a good hideout in as little amount of time as he could. During this his thoughts had plagued him. What exactly were you? Why did Grindelwald want you so badly? What was going on between you two? Newt looked at you again, watching your knuckles begin to bleed. He moved from his spot and walked over to you slowly. Pity and sympathy coursed through him as he watched you continue to punch the floor. The damage being done more emotionally than physically. He fidgeted slightly with his fingers, flinching when he heard a horrid splat coming from your hand. Not being very well versed in the art of communication with other people, let alone a creature that was suppose to be a female. He very timidly reached out to you, hesitating only a second, he placed a hand on your shoulder.

You tensed, coming back to reality. You jumped out of arm's reach and went down on all fours. Hair sticking up, your sneered at him, growling low and angrily at Newt. Your tail twitched and you glared at him. You were done playing games, now that he knew, he would either probably try and kill you, sell you or experiment on you. One way or another, death was around the corner.

Newt stood still, shock ringing through him at your sudden behavior. He backed up, placing his hands up trying to convey a non-threatening atmosphere. He seemed a little too prepared for this moment. If all females acted like this, maybe he was ready to marry after all, if he survived. Newt scolded himself for making horrible jokes at a time like this. He just found it very hard to see you other than what you looked like at the moment. 

“I mean you no harm…” Newt said sadly.

“I’ve heard that before.” You growled at him.

Newt looked directly in your eyes, never showing any signs of standing down. You were so tired and all you wanted was peace.

“If you are going to kill me, than kill me. If not than let me go.”

Newt’s eyes rounded and pricked a bit. He took in a shuddering breath, like you had just hit him with something. You noticed his demeanor grow smaller as he attempted to keep eye contact with you. His silence, body language and eyes speaking volumes to you. But it still reminded you of him in a way. The eyes were different, showing emotions, innocence, yet it did not convince you. 

_ Gellert stood his ground, glaring at you as you glared back full force. Your (W/D) wand at your side. The classroom was silent as they watched you and Gellert face each other. The students knew that you and him were very close. So the fact that you were pitted against each other was amazing and it filled the classroom with excitement.  _

_ The professor  stood in-between you both. Looking from you to him. He mentioned the rules but they were drowned out by your pounding heart. You couldn’t read him. His stance seemed confident, his eyes clouded over. You frowned at him. You felt so exposed as his eyes quickly trailed over every inch of you. He knew you would give it your all and would try your best to win. Biting your bottom lip, you went into your dueling stance. Gellert following suit. He smirked slightly. His confidence wanting to make you gag. That was one side of him you very much wanted to bring down. He always would make remarks toward you, about you not being able to keep up with his intellect and strength. You had proved yourself time and time again intellectually but physically, you had not. Well, not till today. _

_ You saw the professor step out from the middle. Growing silent, then yelling for you both to beginning. _

_ Spell after spell was thrown at each other. You both countering, repelling and uttering new spells at a very rapid pace. You controlled your breathing as you noticed a falter in Gellert’s stance. He was angry. You smirked slightly, but then frowned when his eyes clouded over again. You could not reach him. You had just barely dodged at attack, when you saw one of yours hit his robes slightly. A large hole was left. He cursed but deflected. He sent a spell toward you, you countered it quickly only to scream when you felt yourself being thrown into the air. Landing hard on your back. You had not realized that he had sent a spell only half a second later. It was so quick, you did not even realize it. It seemed almost impossible to you that he was that quick at his spells. You yourself thought you were a force to be reckon with, but this was a different level. _

_ Gellert stood in front of you, wand in your face, as you blew hair out of your face. You glared as you stood. Bowing, you both walked away from each other. Silence was all you heard. _

That day you realized how much of an open book you were to him. You could not hide anything from him yet he had secrets that could circle the earth twice. That night, you did not even realize that he was lusting after you when the match had ended. You saw him walk up to you, only to be pushed into an empty classroom. He took you twice that day. He almost seemed in a frenzy that day. He didn’t let you out of sight afterwards. Maybe that was when he had decided that you were worthy to be by his side? Shaking your head you looked at Newt. His eyes swirling with hurt and a deep sadness.

“I-I do not really know what is going on,” Newt began softly, “I am a Magizoologist and I have heard so many stories about you. I just wanted to know the creature and prove to everyone that they were wrong about it. I just wanted to save you.” 

You watched him carefully. Every word seemed as if it took out some of his energy. Though it gave away a lot of his insight. He thought you were actually a creature and not a human. He did not realize this and once he did, he would give up on you. Nodding your head, you looked him dead in the eyes.

“Well good thing I am not a creature, I use to be human.” You whispered.

Newt gaped at you. His eyes the size of saucers. He seemed to be having a hard time breathing. He looked you over. Almost doubting your words for a second. Until realization hit him.

“Y-Your… Grindelwald’s lover?”

You howled in anguish. Slamming your fist into the ground again.

“He cursed me years ago. To take the form of a monster. To live my life watching the world die around me, while they hunted me. All because I did not want to join his cause.”

Tears began form in your eyes. Your lip trembled, your body shook as you choked back a sob. Newt looked down for a moment. Disbelief wanting to take root in him. How would someone ever come to love someone as Grindelwald? How long have you known him for? How long have you been in this form? Why did he curse you, yet seemed to be obsessed with you? What was the reason for all this suffering? Why come for you now? Newt wanted to know so much but he knew he would have to wait. Looking at you, he knew he had to help. He could not live with himself if someone did kill you and hung your antlers or head up as a trophy. He knew how dangerous this was and he knew he would need to move, study and protect his case as much as possible. 

Newt walked up to you. His head held high as he watched you almost lose yourself again to your own thoughts. He stopped about a foot in front of you. His eyes taking in your full form. 

This morning he was on track to finding the most incredible beast he had ever heard about. The excitement and thrill of the chase was so strong within him that morning that he awoke before the town had even considered waking up to start the day. He would go from person to person. Requesting any and all information about this mystical creature that had haunted so many late night camp fires.

The townsfolk thought him crazy, thought him a dead man once he set foot out into the large dense woods toward nightfall. All his studies had led him to that very forest. He tracked everything he could think of once he entered the forest. Listening, smelling and watching everything. A large smile was plastered on his face as his heart pounded with pure joy. This was it, he was going to find it and be able to save it and possibly help its species. 

Newt could not have been happier when he finally say a small glimpse of it. He rushed passed the trees at such an incredible pace that Newt felt so stupid for blinking. It was gone. He almost thought it a fragment of his imagination. Until he heard the sound of animals scurrying toward him. He followed the line that he thought he had saw it run to. He must have been tracking it for hours until he came across a bush. It seemed very quiet in this particular area. Searching around Newt noticed something off about the pattern around the bush, almost as if they were replanted on purpose. He very quietly pushed some of the twigs out of the way, only to have his mouth drop open. A large hole was dug into the ground, the bushes around it thick enough to cover it. 

When he descended down the long made tunnel. He was surprised to see a dim light coming from the corner. He heard a growl which made him stop completely. Then the dim light went out. Once he had turned the corner and made contact with this creature. He almost fell to his knees in awe. Here it was, such a fantastic creature was looking at him. 

Now here he was with the creature again. Newt shook his head, no not creature but a female who had been through hell and back. She was hunted for sport, taken from society, taken from her loved ones only to watch them die or move on with their lives. How much pain could someone endure until they had reached the point of accepting death as a way to escape? 

Looking at you once more, Newt fell to his knees. You looked at him, no emotions running through your eyes, no feelings coursing through your body, you were just numb. Newt held his hands out in front of him.

“I want to help you. I am not here to hurt you, to sell you. Even before knowing all of this, I wanted to save you. Nothing changes that.” Newt said strongly.

You couldn’t help but laugh bitterly at him. He couldn’t protect you, let alone save you from the most infamous wizard known as Gellert Grindelwald. He would find you again and this time he would not take it lightly. He would kill Newt on the spot and either kill you as well or force you to stay at his side forever. Probably kill you the moment he saw a wrinkle begin to form on your brow. You knew that this punishment wasn’t also about you. No he wanted to keep you young for as long as he could. To be able to have you as you were even as he got older. For the first time, since that night. You could truly see him as what he was.

A monster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it! I will try and get the next chapters out but I have a horrible writing bug to write Gaston (Luke Evans) shorts. I admit to falling for him because of Luke Evans and I have no shame. So bare with me. I need to get that one shot out of my life or I will continue to daydream about it.
> 
> Thank you! Please let me know what you think!


	8. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Newt be your salvation? What about all these memories suddenly poppping up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! So it is offical. This chapter is offically the last parts of the story that I had written before posting. I will be writing, editing and posting all at the same time now instead of editting and editting again then posting. So I hope you enjoy it. I have to say that this is actually one of my favorite chapters. I don't know why... but I hope you enjoy it!

_Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months. Gellert had completely changed. He had begun to spend more and more time in the library. Reading book after book with such intensity that he would fall asleep with them piled on top of him. He also rarely even noticed when you were around, you could have walked up to him naked and he wouldn’t even move. He would go hours before looking up and realizing you have been there the whole time. You were starting to become impatient with him, feeling an ache slowly worming its way into your heart. You would try new ways to get him to give you some sign that he was still interested in you. It was a feeling you were not use to and did not like but you felt alone without him. The books he would read were one’s you were not familiar with and had no idea where he had gotten them from. Some of them looked like they could fall apart at any moment, some weren’t even labeled and some were written in different languages. He took extensive notes, ink stains all over his hands and robes._

_One day, after hours of you sitting there with him waiting for a moment for him to look up. He stretched out and looked at you with a small smile on his face. You could feel yourself weakening at the sight. He was beautiful in every way but you were scared and worried for him. He had never been so engrossed in something like this before. He seemed frantic to finish it but he was always at arm’s length away. When you finally voiced your concerns to him. The smile faded quickly and a darker look appeared on his handsome face. His brows furrowed, lips in a thin line and a shadow over his eyes. He directed the look right at your direction before gathering his things and quickly leaving you behind with the hole growing larger in your heart._

_On a particular day, you found yourself walking into the library. It had been a few days since that moment and you had been giving him his space. You noticed him at the same table again. A mountain of books surrounding him. You decided to try and patch things up and walked over to him slowly. Placing your things on the table you gazed at him in thought. You were so close to him now that you leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. He didn’t even flinch. You felt hurt, neglected. You sighed heavily as you began to pick up your belongings again. He didn’t even look your direction once._

_You barely started moving toward the door when a male student had stopped you. He smiled at you sadly as he noticed the small glimmer of tears rimmed around your eyes. He offered his hands out in a gesture to carry your books. You gave a small smile before giving him your books. You both began to walk way and were about to exit out of the doors before you felt your arm being yanked back harshly. You felt a pop in your shoulder, a sudden but quick pain jolted your senses. Your head spun as you landed on a hard warm chest. You looked up and noticed soft beautiful pale skin and looking up two sharp dark grey eyes glaring at you. You felt speechless and scared as his dark glare turned from you to the male student._

_“If you know what is best for you than you will drop those books and walk away.” He hissed._

_The male student looked at you and Gellert. Uncertainty reflecting in his gentle eyes. You shook your head and motioned for him to do as Gellert said. The male student placed your books on a nearby counter instead and walked away. Gellert remained still. Holding onto you in his arms in a vice like grip. You remained quiet and motionless as you awaited for him to say or do something. After what seemed like hours, he shoved you away and glared. Walking over to your books he pushed them off the counter and walked out of the library. You watched, mouth agape while your books hit the floor. Letting the tears flow freely down your cheeks. You willed your feet to move, but they were dumbfounded by this new side of Gellert. Taking in a shuddered breath, you walked over to your books. Sniffing you grabbed a hold of one with shaking hands. You were shocked to see a pair of hands reach down and pick up the remaining books. Looking up, you came face to face with the gentle face of the male student from earlier. Extending a hand out to you, he helped you up and introduced himself._

_Smiling softly, he helped you reach your room and gave your hand a soft kiss. You felt floored and a little shy but quickly recovered once you were met with a menacing dark and gray stare._

You awoke from your slumber inside of your cave. Exhaustion taking root deep inside your bones. You stared at the floor for a good amount of time. Wondering why suddenly, after all this time so many memories were invading your mind.

This particular memory you did remember very well. Gellert was angry, very angry and had witnessed the whole thing. He thought you dirty and demanded you go wash yourself. You were angry yourself at this point and stood in front of him and glared. Yelling back at him, finally releasing all your emotions back at him. He stood stunned for a moment but then became enraged quickly. Pinning you up against the wall. He was not happy at all with your outburst and growled at you never to talk that way again to him. When you had pushed back at him, demanding he release you. Only to wiggle your way out of his grasp and push him away from you.

His gaze had become unfocused in his blind rage as he lifted his arm up and slapped you across the cheek hard. So hard in fact that your back met the wall again in a painful thud. Looking at him through a teary gaze. You allowed the tears to fall, crying out for him to leave. He had quickly recovered and pleaded for you to forgive him. He had given you excuses that he has been under a lot of pressure and his jealousy took control and he was not able to focus on what was happening.

You forgave him like the idiot you were and strangely enough, you did not see that male student around for a while and when you did see him again. He avoided you like the plague. You never did get a chance to thank him for what he did.

You slowly rose and began to make your way out of the forest that Newt had created for you. You gave yourself a night to think things over and you were very sure that Newt could not help you. Anyone who attempted to show any kindness toward you was hurt. You still didn’t know if Newt was even being genuine or not but you did not care anymore. You refused to have help, this was your battle and you would see it through to the end by yourself.

You reached the end of your area and walked down the steps. Looking around you took in more of your surroundings. It really was incredible. Different enclosures held different habitats. You had never really been that into magical beasts or creatures in any sense. You were so busy studying to become a great auror one day and help people against the dark arts. Yet here you were now. Standing in front of enclosures of different species. The air seemed calm and relaxed. You could see a few beasts walking around, others were either sleeping or further inside their habitat that you would not be able to see them until you got closer.

You walked around a little until you noticed a little burrow inside the wall. A small black fluff ball was snoozing away. Jewelry, coins, mirrors, etc. surrounded this little ball. You approached slowly. Watching its small body move and snuggle a diamond necklace. You giggled lightly as it began to stir. He turned toward you, a platypus bill and two dark beady eyes stared back at you. He was the cutest thing you had ever seen in your whole life. You wanted so desperately to reach out and just hug it, but you refrained and just continued to look at it. You were so caught up in admiring the adorable fluff ball that you failed to notice the primate like creature beginning to approach you. He walked around you, curiously. He reached out and began to poke at your scales. You jumped and nearly fainted when you noticed the adorable primate go invisible. You watched in awe as he slowly re-appeared in front of you. Poking your face and pulling at your hair. You were so absorbed in your observation of this guy that you failed to see Newt watching you all interact with each other.

It was so hard to believe at the moment that you were once a human girl. You went to school, went on dates, fell in love, had family members, you had dreams. Yet at this very moment, the way you all curiously stared at each other. Dougal and Niffler sniffing you while you scooted closer toward them. It was hard for Newt to believe what had just occurred. You were the magical creature he had been searching for. You were the mythological creature that haunted forests and towns. You were supposed to be one discovery of a lifetime. If he was being honest with himself, he was a little disappointed. Newt shook his head at himself. That was not a good thing to think of, but he had desperately wanted to find you, learn about you and you turned out to be a girl named (Y/N). Newt sighed softly as he then remember his reason for being outside. He coughed into his hand. Bringing your attention to him.

You slowly rose and walked over to him. He noticed how you were a little reluctant to leave the side of his Niffler and Dougal. A small sense of pride and affection began to warm Newt up. He cared so much about his creatures that he wouldn’t want anyone mistreating them. Seeing you interacting with them made him happy that he could at least trust you around them. You walked over to Newt and your face was completely different than the one he just observed earlier. It went from a curious, awe-struck to completely void of all emotions. Well accept one.

“Hello. Good morning.” Newt said shyly.

You looked at him for a short moment. Contemplating your next words carefully. You really wanted to know what the hell those two beasts where. They were adorable and you wanted to hug them, but you couldn’t. So learning about them was your best bet. Although you knew that you had to leave. You had spent too much time with Newt and every second that passed endangered them all further. Sighing you looked over at them once more and then back at Newt.

“Good morning, thank you for letting me stay here last night but I really must be going now.” You stated cautiously.

Newt looked down at his feet and moved an invisible pebble around. He knew that this would happen. You did not trust him and he understood completely, but he also did not want to let you go alone.

“(Y/N),” Newt bit down on his bottom lip nervously. “I do not know what happened to you or what this is all about. But I would like to help you.”

He made no move toward you. He was not stopping you, trying to block your way or trying to persuade you to stay. He held no malice in his tone or in his eyes. It made no sense to you anymore. Why would he want to help the likes of you? You, the ex-lover of one of the most infamous wizards that continues to grow. You who was cursed to live out your life in solitude. Why help you?

“Why? I am a walking target. You and your beasts are endanger the long I stay here.” You stated almost smugly.

Newt looked up at you. He had no idea why he felt he could talk so directly toward you. He normally would be the quiet one. Letting people walk past him. He preferred not to be noticed by his peers due to the relentless teasing they caused him during his years at Hogwarts. Yet looking at you, he felt a certain amount of protectiveness. He looked at your scales, fur and wings. A sudden itch to examine them closely. He wanted to know more about you and what had caused this. He always had a knack for potions. He could be of help.

“I don’t very much like to brag about it but I do have a certain way with potions that could be of some use.” Newt stated calmly.

You had no idea why, but you felt deep down inside that you could trust him. You just hoped you weren’t wrong about it like last time. Looking down at the ground you slowly began to nod your head. If he did have a certain way with potions maybe he could help you and this nightmare could be over. You were possibly very rusty but you could still go face to face with Gellert, and either kill each other or injure him enough to where someone like Newt could take him on and win. You knew winning against him was out of the question, you would not survive.

Newt smiled thankfully at you. A sudden weight lifted from his shoulders. He immediately began walking to his shed and started piling up books on his already messy desk. You followed behind him and noticed his small shed had different plant species, vials and vials of differently labeled things lined up. You were somewhat awe struck and a sudden wave of hope filled you. Maybe he could help you after all. Newt looked at your expression and went into over explanation. Pointing from vial to vial, explaining where he got it from, how he got it and what he has used it for or what he was planning on using it for. You had gotten lost in the ramble of words. Newt’s voice became softer and softer. A memory suddenly surfacing into your mind.

  _You sat across the table from Gellert. He had been very attentive to you ever since that incident in the library almost 5 months ago. He had made sure to set time apart from his studies to be with you and had helped you with any studies you needed help in as well. You were over the moon with him and had almost completely forgotten about what had happened. Today you were more than content to watch him try out a few more potions and spells. He flipped through his notebook. His notes seemed to be in such a messy state that you were amazed that he could even read anything he wrote. Set in front of him today was Ashwinder’s eggs, rose thorns, peppermint, moonstone and pear dust. You easily could figure out that he was brewing a love potion. Which one, you weren’t sure. You would be lying if you didn’t feel a little prick of jealous continuously itching at the back of your mind. Why did he suddenly need to make it? You knew he was more than capable of making any love potion he wanted. So why did he need to brew it now?_

_Gellert noticed you slight aloofness and chuckled lightly. He walked around toward you and planted a small kiss on top of your head. You smiled happily, reach over to him and nuzzling yourself into his chest and breathing in deeply. He smelt of a very faint hint of garden roses that had been wetted down with a fresh rain fall, normally he would smell of dust from an old library, ink and parchment. You knew he had gone out to pick up the rose thorns from outside. He continued to work on his potions with you at his side._

_Once he had finished you quickly realized that he had brewed the most powerful love potion known. Amortentia. You smiled brightly at him as he took notes of its density, of its color, everything he could observe of it. You felt your heart slowly begin to pound a little harder. Reaching up a hand, you gently moved a few stray blonde hairs from his face. He looked at you and gave a small smile. He poured a small amount of it in a few empty vials nearby until all of it was gone. He began his routine clean up but stopped and looked at you. You could tell there was a burning question in his mind. You grabbed his hand and squeezed gently._

_“What did you smell when the potion was finished?” He asked quietly._

_You thought about it for a moment and took a deep breath, the scent still lingering in your nostrils. Flaring up your all your senses. Smiling you closed your eyes, wanting to describe in detail._

_“It smells like newly crushed leaves, with a small hint of pine trees and soil. Very earthly and fresh.”_

_Opening your eyes, you saw him deep in thought. A deep frown on his face. He looked far way, an almost maddening looking appearing then disappearing from his face. He looked at you thoughtfully only to give you a slanted smile and continued to clean up._

Newt had finished his rambling. He had realized that you were lost in a memory again. He could tell by the lost look on your eyes. He felt sorry for you and wanted to help you in any way he could. How could someone like yourself be stuck in this situation? Newt began to dig through his drawers. Looking for another notebook to start tracking the research for your potion. Once finding it he walked over to you and placed a gentle hand on your shoulder. You looked at him and smiled softly. He did seem to genuinely care. Looking over at his desk, you decided to go get your books as well.

Newt watched you walk away. Why did Grindelwald plan this sort of revenge against you? Newt replayed how Grindelwald had kissed you. The kiss did not seem anything but romantic. Though Newt himself couldn’t really be the best judge of that. The way your eyes seemed to dull, your body tensed and even your tail twitched with agitation. Grindelwald seemed to almost force himself to kiss you. As if kissing you would prove something or answer a question only Grindelwald knew. Newt gasped, what if Grindelwald had kidnapped you and enslaved you as his lover and you escaped and so he was punishing you for it? Newt grimaced slightly. He couldn’t blame you.

Although, why go to this extreme? From the little information that was known about the wizard, he had no mercy and would kill who got in his way. He just recently had started becoming more and more infamous. So why turn you into a creature? What other side effects did it cause? Newt knew he would have to sit down and talk with you about this eventually if he was going to find out what he possibly needed to fix this, than he was going to have to know what happened, what he gave you and what the side effects were. Newt sighed, this might prove to be more difficult than he anticipated.

You emerged from the doorway. A few books in your arms. You placed them on top of the desk.

“I stole books to try and understand my situation better. I could never find any trace of what potion he used on me.” You mumbled annoyed. “I have the rest of them outside. I borrowed an empty wheel barrel. Sorry.”

Newt shook his head and began to make his way to the desk. He had to ask. Clearing his throat and mustering up the courage. He began to speak slowly.

“I know this may be a terribly uncomfortable conversation but I need to know,” Newt noticed the faraway look begin to form in your eyes. “What happened? What are the side effects? Why did he use? Do you remember any details that may help?”

“Look, I have rummaged through my memories long enough and have never found a clue to what possibly could have happened.” You saw Newt’s shoulders slump slightly. “All I know is that I am a beast, one that does not age and I cannot perform any magic.”

Newt hummed lightly as he wrote this down in his notebook.

“I remember that night when it happened he had two potions. One appeared to be the Amortentia potion and the other was a green liquid. He poured some of the green liquid on this,” You retrieved the rose from the wheel barrel. “And then made me drink the rest. It was thick and slimy.”

Newt could not believe what he was seeing. The glow of the rose was beautiful but eerie. If you received this rose from him on that day. How long ago was that? As if sensing his question he heard you speak up.

“That was about 20 years ago.”

Newt quickly wrote this down in his book and continued to stare in wonderment at the rose. The rose appeared to be perfectly intact. No signs of it wilting or anything. He took detailed notes on it. Wanting to remove it from the glass case and take a sample. He reached out to grab the case only for you to pull it against your chest. A panicked look written across your face. Newt snapped out of his trance and pulled his hand back.

“S-So sorry, I just have never seen anything like it before.”

“I am sorry as well. It is just, I know it has something to do with me. I just don’t know what.”

Newt suddenly gets an idea and looks through his notes carefully. He took out vial after vial, searching frantically through his collection. You watched him confused until he came across the one he was looking for. Looking back at his note, he concentrated on the written words for a very long time. Not wanting to disturb him, you lean up against the door frame. Drifting off into another world.

Gellert use to constantly do the same thing when he was focusing on his potions or spells. He would get this mischievous glint in his eyes and frantically open and close books. If he went about not finding what he needed within 2 minutes he would end up either throwing the books or whatever was in his hand at the time. You were once on the receiving end of one of those items and it took him a very long time to make it up to you. Newt’s look though seemed concentrated, very calm and intelligent. Even though he was rummaging and also quickly looking at vials. He did not have that glint in his eyes. His wore more of a understanding and very soft look. You could see why the beasts, he did have with him, trusted him so much.

Newt stopped rummaging and looked at you. You stiffened as you noticed a glint in his eyes this time. But it was not mischievous, it was hopeful.

“So, I know you are no wolf and there is no known cure for werewolves but it does help alleviate some of the symptoms that come with transforming during a full moon.” Newt rechecked his notes and then handed you the veil. “This is aconite also known as Wolfsbane. It could be possible that Grindelwald has found a way to have you transform and not change back into a human. This is just hypothetically since you actually look more like a lion than a wolf but he could have done some illegal experimenting with a lycanthropy. Possible blood or saliva samples and combined it with DNA of the animals you actually look like. It sounds mad but it is the only thing I can think of. Since you have not transformed back into a human and you have all your memories, it could be that he used something to counter act those effects. So I would like to see if the wolfsbane has any effect on you at all.”

You mind swirled at the extensive knowledge Newt held. You had not even given wolfsbane a second thought due to it being such a known potion for only werewolves, not being really used in other potions due to the plants poisonous petals. But Newt’s thinking was somewhat understandable. It couldn’t hurt to give it a try. If it could help alleviate some of the problems for werewolves then it could potentially help you, in theory.

“Okay, how do we come across wolfsbane?” You asked excitedly.

This would also be the first time you could actually try testing on yourself. You were more than willing to try anything at this point. You were more than curious to know how Newt even knew such extensive knowledge of this potion. Noticing your curious stare at him, he blushed slightly. Not felling very comfortable with the sudden shift in conversation. He looked at the ground and then back at you. If he wanted you to continue to keep trusting him, letting you get to know general information about himself wouldn’t be so bad.

“I am a Magizoologist. I study beasts and am trying to show the magical community that they are harmless and very useful and there is reason to protect them.” Newt’s face suddenly relaxed and lightened at the mention of his profession. “The beasts I have in my case as of right now are ones that I have captured to heal, study and relocate.”

You would be lying to yourself if you tried to deny that Newt looked absolutely adorable talking about his career choice. It was already obvious to tell that he loved his job, enjoyed what he did every day and would never tire of it. Which made you completely enraptured in his ramblings. He spoke about a few of his adventures and the creatures he had been able to see and help. He took out his own personal notebook where he showed you sketches and details about the beasts and how his book was still far from complete. His smile was large and excited. One that you had seen several times in Gellert yourself, but this was a little different. This was purely innocent.

You couldn’t help the small laugh that escaped your lips. Newt stopped his sentence mid-way and blushed. A sullen look appearing on his face. You immediately felt guilty and reached out toward him, only to draw back realizing you could not touch him without hurting him.

“I apologize for laughing, believe me, I was not laughing at you. It was more of the fact that I have never seen someone as enthusiastic about this as you are. It was not done with mal intent.”

You watched him closely. Gellert’s face appeared suddenly in front of you, only to disappear. Newt reminded you sometimes a lot about him but there were very key differences in them. Maybe if you have met in another life time, you and Newt could have been better friends. Newt gave a small smile and shook his head. Newt knew some people found him very odd, but talking to you while you were still stuck in that form was so fairly easy for him. He enjoyed it very much and knew that once you became human again, you could walk out of his life. So why did that suddenly make him feel a little more lonely?

Newt walked over to his desk where his notes on wolfsbane were left. He scanned them quickly and smiled sheepishly. He just so happened to have some already made. He just wasn’t too sure how safe it was for you to drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, please let me know what you think and your theories about this story! :D I would love to hear them!


	9. And his name's G-E-L-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your scent, your taste, you skin. Oh how you were driving him mad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies! I am back with an interesting piece for you all. I have had this idea in my head for so long but never got a chance to sit down and write it out. It was hard, very hard to stay inside Grindelwald's mind. I had my moments where I kept going and then I would lose it. It took a very long time to write this and get it right.
> 
> Every since the new Beauty and the Beast movie came out, I have needed more information on Gaston and I honestly have been loving Luke Evans as Gaston. As for this story I am really liking Grindelwald's character but may need to hold off on him for a bit while I build up the relationship with the reader and Newt.
> 
> :D Hope you all enjoy!

Anger seeped through his body, his veins pulsing painfully against his skin. Protruding out while he was strained against himself. His mind raced a million miles a second. Images of his past, present and possibly future rolled behind his eyes. His body seemed to be floating but he was very much alive. He punched the nearby wall. The pain shooting through his arm was enough to make a grown adult weep, but he continued to glare into it. His thoughts consuming all the sanity he had been holding on to.

He became distracted and was foolish to go after her so quickly. He did not rationalize the outcome of this and now he was paying for it. It was almost as if something in him had finally snapped and all his plans and ideas went out the window. He had to move fast in order to make sure that he could still get her back. He knew that she would be unable to resist once he told her everything. She would drop to her knees and beg him to take her right then and there. He chuckled lightly at this image.

A sinister smile morphed on his face. This whole time he had been playing the waiting game. Watching her from the shadows. Even in her disgusting form. Just thinking about the kiss he had endured at that moment made me want to spit up but it was worth it to move along with his scheme. He knew once he reversed the spell he would have the beautiful young woman he has been longing for all these years back. Her tight (s/c) skin would be so smooth like he remembered when he had trailed his tongue alongside her thighs.

He still remembered how soft her (h/l) (h/c) hair was. He was no stranger to it when he would grab a hold of the back of her head and forced her soft supple lips to kiss him. She would beg for more once he had stopped and he would be more than happy to oblige when she begged. Her cheeks would flush when she would kneel in between his legs. Shyly looking up from behind those beautiful (L/C) lashes. Her small hands would clumsily unfasten his pants. Her pink tongue would lick her lips eagerly. Yes, she would be all his again.

Yes, it was her need of him that kept him coming back. Lusting after her and becoming drunk with her. She was a talented witch and he knew with her at his side, he could easily bring down the ministry of magic and make them realize that he had been right the whole time. This was all for the greater cause. She was his greatest cause. He inhaled deeply, a ghost of her scent still lingered in his nostrils. His body reacting as if she was right in front of him.

“She will never leave me again…”

His shoulders shook, a thunderous laugh escaping his lips as he looked down at the vial in his hands. The key to end this nightmare of hers. All it would take was one simple word from her. Her eyes burned into his mind, swallowing his mind as he danced around his chambers. A deep echo roaring in the room with each step he took. He could see her arms draped around his shoulders. His hands at her waist and he guided her in a lively waltz. She would giggle happily and throw her head back, exposing her beautiful neck to him. He began to lean forward wanting nothing more than to taste the flesh of the beautiful vixen, his imagination running wild with him. He could hear her whisper his name, panting as his hands glided around her body. A flame igniting in his gut. 

“Mine… she’s mine.”

Gellert stopped and his mind caused the image to disappear from his mind. He stood in the middle of the room. His thoughts turning to a foul note. The young male with her. The one with the disheveled hair and untailored outfit. Gellert snarled at the look of determination and protectiveness he had over her. Gellert was sure he had not missed a moment with her. He would have noticed him instantly if he had come around during the last 20 years. 

The young man appeared to be their age when the spell first took place. It seems that he was possibly tracking you as well for a while. How he was able to find you, after hundreds of people have tried. He might never know the answer. Also the fact that you had allowed yourself to be captured is a miracle in itself. When he first noticed you gone, he had traced you to the small case. At first he thought himself fooled and became angry. Kicking the suitcase with incredible force. He was about to walk away from it when a sudden curiosity took hold of him. He knew his abilities were far superior to anyone. So reaching down to the suitcase he attempted to pry it open with no luck. He felt a smirk form on his lips when he realized that this case had a magical quality to it. He took his wand out and whispered out his spell.

“Alohomora…”

He was surprised to see nothing inside. He leaned over it and noticed the ladder. He placed on foot in and began his descend down. He was met with a small room with extensive notes and vials lined up. It gave him a sudden sense of nostalgia. He became more aware of everything around him. That was until he noticed her and the other wizard come out of a strange forest area. He seethed and made for the door quickly, his power suddenly surging through him like a tornado. He had reached the door only for the young male to come bursting through. He whisked his wand and the he landed on the ground. Gellert checked around the area and noticed her rushing to his side. He clenched his jaw and began to grind his teeth when she leaned forward and he wrapped his arms around her neck.

His body had tensed and he wanted to reach out and strangle the young wizard. Instead he had whispered her name. Her reaction was priceless. She visibly tensed and her breathing ceased. She looked so surprised to see him. Her eyes burned into him and spoke volumes. Oh how he had missed those eyes. He was hypnotized by them that he could see the youthful soul still trapped inside that hideous monsters body, waiting to be let out and into his arms. When he took her face in his and kissed her, he saw her face. Beautiful and wanting but once he had opened his eyes, it took everything he had to not gag at the site of her. Good thing that it would soon be over.

He hummed lightly at the thought, but soon a smirk took over his face. No matter what happens. At the end of the day he knew that she would succumb to him. She would finally seek him out and plead to be with him again. Yes, she would cry and plead. Getting in his bed and allowing her legs to part for him. Licking his lips, he felt himself growing excited with the outcome. 

Gellert groaned out loud at the image of her under him. That was where she belonged from the beginning. No one had ever been able to take her spot. He had tried with many woman and all of them failed to bring the same level of ecstasy she had brought him. He would even hear her calling to him in the night only to find her nowhere in sight. He knew that even if they were to have children together, they would be a force to reckon with.

Gellert found himself laying on the small bed in the room. His long slender hands reaching down to unfasten his belt to unleash his rapidly growing erection. He groaned when the cool air brush along his heated cock. Yes, your delicate fingers would wrap themselves around it, your cheeks flushed and your breasts bared to him. You legs parted with want as he would observe. You mouth would part and your tongue would lick your lips eagarly. A loud moan escaped him, he normally would remain quiet during these moments he had with you but it had been so long since he had felt you pulsating around him. His hand began to pump him slowly, smearing the precum around himself. 

Your mouth would take his full length in, almost hungrily. Sucking and slurping him, your tongue licking along the most protruded vein. Your eyes never leaving his. Eyes pleading and wanting to pleasure him with everything you could offer. Taking his balls in your hand and massaging them. Your breasts would bounce lightly and he felt himself become more aroused. He would notice your hand reach under you and begin to play with yourself. Watching your master coming undone with just your mouth. He would growl and demand you stay still. His hands reaching out and grabbing your face. He would increase the tempo. Slamming himself into your mouth, tears springing in your eyes. Oh but you would take it. Hollowing out your cheeks and holding yourself firmly in place. Your moans causing a vibration to slither down his length, causing his hips to jerk forward. His tip hitting the back of your throat harshly. He knew you were strong enough to withstand his strength and he loved it more that he could violate your mouth so roughly and you would want even more. His hand moved around his erection, twisting at the tip and down rapidly. His hips bucking against his hand. 

He heard you whimper as he noticed you fidgeting. Your core was throbbing for him. He took note of the how your back arched slightly with every shudder. He smirked and slowed his pace down. Petting your head lightly as he continued his slow pace in your mouth. Breathing heavily he looked into your lust filled eyes.

“Do you want me in you pet?” He whispered huskily.

You nodded eagerly at him. Excitement dancing around your eyes at the request. He closed his eyes for a moment. Your bobbing causing a spike of pleasure to ripple through him. He pumped in your mouth a little more impatient.

“Then show me how much you want me?”

Your hands reached out and began to quicken the pace again. You sucked hard and fast. Your hand wrapping around him and moving in sync with you. He threw his head back as the pleasure doubled. Your other hand tugged lightly at the small hairs around him. The small prick of pain and pleasure caused him to thrash him hips upwards. Gagging, you attempted to regain your breathing and relaxed your muscles. He noticed you untense and cummed down your throat. You sucked and lapped up all of his cum. He watched your throat move and swallow everything down. He smiled slightly at you. A sense of pride and lust filling him again. 

“Good girl. Do you want to cum now?”

Your fidgeting and flushed cheeks were enough for him to know the answer. He motioned for you to get closer to him. You obeyed and crawled over him. He kissed your fingers, trailing from them to your palm and up your arm. He admired the tight soft skin and looked at into your face. So loving and inviting. Your lights slightly parted. He leaned forward and kissed your lips. Tracing your body down, he placed you above himself. He could feel your heat and how wet you were for him. The soft hitching of your breathing was enough for him to know you were ready. He gripped your hips harshly. You grabbed onto his erection and placed him at your entrance. Yes, you were so beautiful. He forced you down onto him and watched as your head snapped back allowing a scream of his name to fill the room. He moved you on him and grinded his hips into yours. Your wet core was so hot and tight. He felt himself becoming undone quicker than he anticipated. He growled and shot up. Removing you from him, he pushed you onto the bed. Your face buried into the pillow, back arched as he looked your nicely formed back side.

He quickly took hold of your hips again and plunged into you. You moaned loudly. Each thrust causing you to fall back onto his cock harder. He whispered your name as he felt your walls start to clench around him.

Yes, yes this is what he needed. His hand gripped onto his cock harder and harder. Gellert’s eyes closed in pure ecstasy. He pumped his cock faster, he felt his release near.

“Ah, yes, you are so tight my love…”

Whispered of his name floated around him as he came. His breathing was heavy and ragged. His body trembled as a bead of sweat fell from his brow and down his chin. Laying his head on the one pillow. Leaning down he kissed the air around him. Smiling and falling into a deep slumber.

She would chose him, or stay a beast forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me some comments about this chapter! I would love your feedback. I also would like to hear your theories about this story. It always makes my day! :D


	10. Trust me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does someone trust people that remind them of someone else that had hurt them? How do you get over that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO MY LOVELIES!
> 
> One: I am so sorry for this LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG delay. I have had writers block for a very long time. Also I have been working on a Kurama fan fiction and I blame my co-worker for that one. I have been on a Yu Yu Hakusho fix and I can't stop. I will be posting a new story and collection. So please keep an eye out for that. Some of you have already seen it but I deleted it because it was taking me longer than I expected to finish it. 
> 
> >>>>>>>>> One-Shot: Disney Collection <<<<<<<<<<<<<
> 
> This will include a LARGE variety of fandoms. I am willing to take song requests and character requests when it is opened and I have finished my one shot for Kurama. He is first. This collection will be a VERY SLOW update one. My primary focus is this story. If I get the writing bug for this story, I will drop whatever I am working on and write it out. I love this story, it is my baby and so far, I am enjoying it myself. (Yes I re-read it through and try and edit some parts)
> 
> So, be on the look out for that collection as well. 
> 
> I have had a hard time writing Newt's character. Not sure why, but I loved how into Grindelwald's character I got and I just loved all his scenes. Newt for some reason escaped me and then I was suddenly at a loss. I had to re-watch Fantastic Beasts, take notes, read other fan fictions and read articles about him to get a feel for him again. Re-wrote this one chapter SEVERAL times. I finally got it to where I am happy to post it for all of you.
> 
> Two: I have been working a TON of overtime at my job. I have almost no time to write sometimes and it sucks. Then when I do get a tiny bit of time, my writers block was like "Ha, no... you totally suck at this." And then we would argue over and over and nothing gets done.
> 
> But here it is finally and I am happy and excited to give you this next chapter. I feel like we are only a few chapters away until I finally have to say goodbye to it but I promise there will be lots of Newt fluff along the way.
> 
> Please enjoy my story and thank you for hanging in there with me!

It had been a few days since your first attempt at experimenting with potions. The Wolfsbane that Newt had originally suggested had turned into an interest event. You glared at Newt as he flushed and lowered his head closer to his desk. Newt knew you were still a little upset with him about the whole endeavor. If Newt had to be honest with himself, it wasn’t a complete waste of time. His fingers twitched slightly at the thought of the outcome. It was truly fascinating to see the whole scenario unfold. A small smile etched itself on his face as his drawing in the notebook became more and more detailed. He through notes, connecting arrows, comparison pictures and details of the Wolfsbane. This was truly a new discovery.

Newt felt something hit his head lightly and bounced off his disheveled hair. He looked at the ground and noticed a crumpled up piece of paper. He sighed and continued his research and notating. He could feel your glare still attempting to pierce through his skull. You had not found it as fascinating as he did and when questions flooded out of his mouth, you had been less than pleased to answer. Another piece of paper hit his head again and Newt felt himself grow tired. Turning around in his chair, he raised his hands up in a surrender. A small apologetic smile appeared on his face as he looked directly at you.

You growled at the cinnamon head and continued to glare at him with all your might. Annoyed by the fact that he was adorable and the freckles on his face were just adding to his innocence. You knew the consequences when attempting to try and drink Wolfsbane but that still didn’t stop you from wanting to hit Newt over the head countless times for even suggesting it! You huffed and turned your back to him.

“(Y/N) I am terribly sorry but I did warn you before you drank it.”

“Yes, you did warn me but you also didn’t really do much to help.”

Newt rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. He admits he was surprised but he was a pleasant surprise and wanted to study you more, which in turn left you very angry. Sighing loudly, he picked up his book and walked over to you. He sat down in front of you and grabbed onto your clawed hands and looked you straight in the eye. You glared back at him full force and refused to give into those sea foam eyes of his.

“I think it suits you…”

Newt then walked away and you were left speechless and a little less angry. You had to admit that it was possibly your fault for being so rash and enthusiastic. You were willing to give anything a go at this point due to how long it had felt since you had even attempted at a remedy. Here you had access to so many different ingredients, books and of course magic. Being in the body you were in, you weren’t allowed to use magic. Newt appeared to be a good wizard and you would need him for any spells. Sighing loudly, you knew that you only had two options. Leave and live out the reminder of your time on earth in solitude, with Gellert constantly chasing you or stay with Newt where you could continue to experiment and attempt to find a cure.

You really only did have one option and being near Newt gave you a sense of hope. You huffed and crossed your arms slightly. You were acting childish and you knew it. Yet here was Newt apologizing to you, when in reality you needed to apologize to him! You uncrossed your arms and stared at your scale-less arms. The Wolfsbane had taken away your scales and your bat wings. Which, if you also had to be honest, felt nice because you could move around easier and even lay on flat surfaces without any issues. You were a little less of a monster and it felt great.

Newt had theories from natural selection to the toxin itself cancelling one of the main ingredient from the original potion. He still couldn’t be sure as to why those specific animal parts had been removed or as he put it “kill off” from your blood but it was something he continuously looked over in his notes. He even spoke about it as if it was one of the many new things he had discovered about his beasts. You felt your heart drop slightly and a small lump form.

You knew you were throwing a tantrum about the whole thing, but it was just the fact that Newt immediately came up to you and got into your personal bubble. He took your measurements, hair samples that were plucked with no notification, and then he began talking about you like you were another one of his creatures. It stung a little bit more than you cared to admit. He had a fascination for beasts and even though he knew you were human, you looked like one. You were a beast in his eyes and will remain as such until you were cured. He wouldn’t be able to see passed what you looked on the outside. He probably never would be able to.

 Closing your eyes, you remembered how Gellert would constantly gloat about your beauty and your power. Now that you were looking back on it, there were constantly red flags flying at you. He never mentioned much else expect how perfect you were for him. How your beauty couldn’t be compared and your power was very close to being equal to his. He rarely ever mentioned how smart or kind you were. He never mentioned any other traits about you. You were his trophy that he wanted to keep shiny and nothing more.

Walking out of the shed, you began to make your way around. Newt was probably off feeding his beasts. You were rather impressed with his collection of beasts that he had. He took care of them first and always put them first. As you both went around the case, you had noticed several times how Newt would notate any change in behavior, color, dieting, anything that he saw, he wrote down. It was almost exactly what he did to you once the Wolfsbane had taken affect. Another jab went through you. He introduced you to all of his creatures and they all seemed interested in you. You were different but also considered another healing project for Newt. That was all you were to him, a healing project just like his creatures. Then once you were healed, he would leave.

Newt walked quickly through all his exhibits as he thought after thought continued to echo in his mind. He was never very good at social queues and he knew he was excitable when it came to his job but he also spoke out when it was necessary. He should have tested it on a blood sample and seen how it reacted. The only problem was that she did not want to give any blood. He also wasn’t going to force the blood out of her either. It just that she didn’t really need to stay mad at him. This was the part that was bothering Newt the most. He didn’t really understand it himself. He was use to people being angry or frustrated with him. Newt understood his flaws and being open with people was not one of his strong traits. He just enjoyed his work and that was that. But he wasn’t sure if he was upset because she was angry or because…

“She still resembles an abused beast…”

Stopping in his tracks, Newt ran a hand through his messy curls. He knew it was wrong to think of her as a study project but she was truly fascinating. She was brilliant, he would admit that, and strong willed. She had been through a lot during the past few years and she deserved a break. For someone like Grindelwald to admit his love for her so loudly. She must be someone he thought was worthy. Newt’s curiosity had spiked again. Would she have long or short hair? What color is her hair and eyes? Are her eye color the same as they are now? Would she fit just under his chin if he were to embrace her?

Newt felt his face heat up at the thought. He shouldn’t be thinking of her that way. He didn’t really know her. He knew he was feeling like this because of the fact that she was in the situation she was in. The knight and shining armor syndrome. Yet Newt was never one to try and be someone’s knight. He had only saved beasts. She resembled one and that was why they were in the situation they were in. He felt this connection because he felt comfortable with her because of what she represented in his life. A love for magical creatures. Yes, that was it for sure. Shaking his head, he continued to make his rounds.

You had stopped in front of the Niffler’s enclosure. Sighing loudly as the little fluffy fellow came tumbling out of its home. He scurried over to you and crawled up onto your lap. He liked nuzzling into your fur. Maybe he was forming a sort of kinship with you? Were you part Niffler? You pondered on it for a moment. You would have no idea how you could tell that and you didn’t want to ask Newt about it. You could image the light returning to his eyes as he then began to examine you and test you to see if you reacted like his small Niffler. Sighing again, the adorable Niffler looked up at you with his black beady eyes. You smiled down at him and rubbed your fingers on his back gently.

“Can you tell if I am part Niffler?”

He cocked his head to the side and continued to stare at you. You felt your heart melt at the adorable creature and couldn’t help your giggles that came out. This little guy was too cute for its own good. You felt at peace in the strange world Newt had created. It did feel like it almost did have healing powers. You knew you definitely needed it. Physiological wounds could not be healed by so much and this was something that was hard to get over.

You knew Newt wasn’t trying to hurt you. Deep, deep, very deep down you knew that but the scars of someone so similar to him made it hard to fully trust him. It was wrong to think that way because you also saw that Newt was completely different from Gellert. Newt was kind, extremely kind and you bet that if he had someone in his life that he would treat her with so much love and support.

You felt an ache of envy at the thought. Newt was probably the type to go out and buy a few dozen roses, set up a dinner table and fill the sky with twinkling stars and have a romantic dinner ready for his lover. He would hold out his hand to her, twirl her and begin to dance to a song they both could only hear. He would be out in only his vest and tie. A large smile gracing his plump lips as a tint of pink dusted his cheeks and made his freckles stand out. You sighed dreamily, wishing your own romance wasn’t twisted into the nightmare it was. You had wanted to be someone’s adventure and yet this is what you were reduced to. The tale without a happily ever after. You began to wonder if you would ever meet someone or if you were doomed to be alone forever? Leaning back, you closed your eyes and noticed sea form eyes staring back at you.

_Newt stood tall at the front entrance at of the shed. A charming large smile plastered on his face as he held out his hand toward you. Your hand gentle and smooth compared to his rough calloused ones. You wore a simple (F/C) skirt with a (C) blouse. Your (H/L) (H/C) hair styled modest which complimented your light makeup. You blushed lightly as Newt leaned forward and brushed his lips lightly to the tips of your fingers. Your heart pounded as he took you forward into the slightly dimmed open area of the enclosures. A small table set for two. A single candle adorned the middle. Newt sat you down and walked away quickly to retrieve your dinner. He had used some magic to manipulate the sky and shine a small amount of spotlight on you. Your skin warmed under its beam. Your smile could not leave your face, even if you wanted it too. You felt loved, cherished and above all, normal._

_Newt rushed back to you and placed a beautiful salad in front of you and poured a glass of wine. You couldn’t help but you stand from your chair and throw your arms around his neck. You breathed in his scent as he embraced you tightly back. You were so thankful to be such a large part of his life. He began to sway you slowly as his hands began to wonder along every curve. His hands gentle and warm, not rushed as he seemed to be enjoying just having you in his arms. It was as if just being with you was enough for him. A smile graced your lips as tears began to form in your eyes. Newt continued to glide his hand down and around your body. He twirled you around, a fit of giggled erupting from you. Newt laughed lightly along with you. Never peeling his eyes away from you. You spun quickly back into his arms as he then dipped you. You laughed as he slowly brought you back up. Kissing your lips lightly as he spun you around and wrapped his arms around your waist. Your back pressed firmly against his strong chest. Newt kissed alongside your neck as his hands settled at your hips._

_A warmth spread through you as you looked up at Newt. His eyes blazed with a fire that you had never seen before, his breath caressed your slightly parted lips. He began to slowly inch his face closer to you. Closing your eyes, you allowed Newt to press his lips tenderly to yours. He was so gentle with you, as if you were glass that would shatter within his grasp. He nibbled on your bottom lip to request access to your mouth. A warmth spreading like wildfire inside you. Your knees buckled slightly as you felt his tongue enter your mouth. Your breath hitched, enticing a small whimper to escape you._

_Your hands clenched his clothes tightly in a fist. A sudden need overcoming you both as you felt his hands caress your hips. He began to slowly back you up toward the table. The back of your knees hitting the table softly. Newt leaned you back slightly only for you to hear him throw everything to the ground. Newt picked up you up by the back of the knees and made you wrap your legs around his torso._

_You moaned deeply into the kiss as he then placed you on top of the bare table. He left your lips only for them to trail down your neck as his skilled hands began to undo the buttons of your shirt. His hand sliding up your leg and into your skirt. He pulled back and stared at you with passion filled eyes as he then began to pull down your panti-_

You shook your head variously. Your body pulsed as you felt the heat rushing to your face. You felt warm and very uncomfortable. You knew it had been a long time since you have had any relations with a male but to picture Newt of all people in that scenario. You frowned and internally smacked yourself. You knew it was just because of the fact that you had not even spoken to a male since, well, you couldn’t remember. You made a promise to never think of Newt in any romantic or lustful way again. No way, never again. It would never happen. You tried to erase the images from your mind. Which proved to be harder than you thought it would be.

“Stop it, you will not think like that…” You whispered to yourself.

“So sorry, didn’t mean to interrupt…”

You jumped to your feet. The Niffler barely hanging onto you as he stared at you confused. You saw Newt standing there with what appeared to be the Niffler’s food. You refused to make eye contact with the cute male, you didn’t want to betray your emotions and let him know what had been going through your mind. You knew it was just a case of hormones getting to you and possibly also animal instincts? You internally groaned and completely dismissed it all too just being trapped with an attractive male and no outlet for yourself.

You placed the little Niffler back in his small den and waved goodbye to him. Newt all the while stood in his spot as he watched the little pest attempt to cling back onto your form. Newt had to admit that it was comforting to see and he would never say this out loud with the little rascal so close but it was a very cute display. Newt watched you walk away from the area slowly. It seemed like there was more on your mind than just the experiment going wrong. Newt often times found himself wanting to know the girl who you were before you got mixed up with Grindelwald.

Were you someone who had enjoyed taking walks outside in the rain or sun? Did you read stories of action, adventure and romance? Were you a poet or a singer? Who were you before Grindelwald has taken everything from you? Everything that you cherished and held dear. How is it that you still found the strength to continue on? After so many years had passed and here you were still. Looking forward to the future. Yet, it also seemed like you had also accepted death during that time. If you lived or died you were ready for it. Newt would like to know what had happened all those years ago but he also didn’t want to push you. You were your own person and he was willing to wait until you were ready to talk. Newt stopped midway back to his containers and frowned. It was as if he expected for you to remain with him from here on out. Once you were human again, you would leave. A small hole of loneliness began to inch its way into his heart. After this was all over, he would remain here with his magical creatures, alone.

Newt fed the little Niffler and quickly made his way back to the shed. Attempting to shake the feeling of loneliness within himself. He knew it was a little silly to think that way after such a short time. It would go away once everything went back to how it originally was. Newt stopped when he came into view of the clearing where his shed sat. A long figure laid on the ground with a book sprawled in front of her. Large (E/C) eyes staring intently into the book. Capturing every word, letter and punctuation within her clever mind. For a moment, you were the girl Newt had painted in his mind and then the next, you were the mythological creature he had heard so many rumors about. Which one was he mostly leaning toward?

You hadn’t noticed Newt standing a few feet away from you. The looking of wonder and awe completely missed by your focus. You needed, no, wanted to get on a good trail again. The only problem was, where do you both start? The Wolfsbane only works by itself and it worked to some extent but now you were at a loss. What did it all mean? The vial that he had originally brought out of his pocket resembled the Amortentia and then the second was a green ooze. So why show you both? What was the connection? Why also leave you with a flower? He could have used the Amortentia right then and there and you would have been stuck by his side for as long as he wanted you. A sickening feeling began to settle in your stomach.

“Or did he want to preserve me, my youth but failed?” You croaked out.

Was he that sick that he actually did not want you to age and he planned on making you remain young forever for his own sick pleasure? But when it failed, he needed to find a cure? No, that didn’t mean much sense. He could have still taken you with him and experimented on you. So the torment? Why so many years? Why now was he coming after you? You growled lowly and slammed your hands onto the floor. Why couldn’t you figure him out? All that time spent with him and you still had no idea who he really was. Clenching your teeth, you stood from your spot only to finally notice Newt standing there, wide eyed. He looked down at the ground and slid his hand down over his chest in an almost nervous manner.

 “I feel like I keep interrupting you….” He stated softly.

You watched him in wonder. What was going through his head right now? What did he see and hear from you? You needed to work with him and you needed to have him help you. Sighing softly, you opened your eyes and looked directly at Newt. He was slouched slightly, his eyes wide as he stared at everything but you. You couldn’t help but smile and bowed your head in shame. He was nothing but kind to you and you continue to push him away. This was not how you wanted it to be like.

 “Newt, I-I am sorry for overreacting. I know I did overreact. I guess I just got my hopes up.” You whispered.

Newt looked up at you, his lips parted in a silent shock. He understood how long you have been waiting for a moment to try and actually test out everything. He knew it was something you were going to have to overcome. You had been alone for so long with no one to care for you and no one to talk to. Newt felt a sort of camaraderie with you. He hadn’t really felt alone, not really with the fact that he was constantly buried in his work and beasts but there were times he wished to share those rare moments with someone. You were completely and utterly alone though. He would help you escape this nightmare, even if that means also letting you go.

“You sometimes remind me of Gellert…” You barely whispered.

Newt’s back went ridged as he felt as if you had knocked all the air out of him. His large sea foam eyes large, wide with innocence and hurt. He opened and closed his mouth but he had no words to counter the statement. He didn’t think of himself as being like Grindelwald. He would have never cursed you for wanting to leave him. He would have understood if you walked out of his life because his line of work was not something you could deal with. He felt himself grow a little irritated with the thoughts. He was nothing like him. He was his own person.

You noted the hurt flash in his eyes and immediately regretted ever saying anything. He was nothing like Gellert and you knew it. So why was it so hard for you to not compare the two?

“When we were younger… Gellert use to have such a passion for potions, spells and just gathering so much knowledge. He was constantly in search of new things and it was always so wonderful to watch the light reach his eyes…” You trailed off for a moment when you felt your voice wanting to crack, “He was so different back then…”

You felt tears prick at your eyes as the memories continued to flood your mind. Newt felt sudden sick and a new emotion wanting to linger. He felt as if he was suddenly being compared to a ghost that he could not fight. He felt exposed but also sad. He needed to help you escape the grips of your own mind that had become your prison. Maybe if he knew more, he could find a way to help.

“What did you ever see in him?”

You flinched at the words and Newt instantly felt guilty for not finding a better way to ask you about your relationship to Gellert. It was just the first words that sprung from him and he knew this is why he probably never spoke to females. He watched you take a breath in and out slowly. He could actually visibly see your struggle. Your hands trembled and your body shook with surrender. You were at the end of your strength. He knew he had to get started.

“He was different when we were younger. He was so full of knowledge and passion. It was hard to not want to excel like him. I loved him…” A few tears fell from your eyes as you took in a shaky breath, “But when he forced me to drink the green liquid, I think it was for a different purpose. I don’t know for sure. I don’t know who this man is anymore.”

Newt’s eyebrows furrowed. He stood taller and eyed you carefully.

“What did you see that night that this happened? What do you remember about the potion?”

“It was green, slimy and thick. He first put some over the rose and then some over me. It only affected me by changing me. The flower has remained the same since that day.”

Newt suddenly took out his notes and took down everything that you had told him. He read it over and over again. Newt had to figure this out and attempted to crack the code. There was something he was missing here and he wasn’t sure what.

“I thought he was at first going to give me the Amortentia. That was the first vial he brought out but he didn’t. This is something he had created…”

Newt wrote this down as well and frowned. A potion created by a powerful wizard and Newt had to crack the code. Walking over to you, Newt began to examine you closely. He seriously did not know personal space sometimes. He was so focused and calm. He calculated everything from the texture of your fur to the length of your horns. Newt began to scribble it all down in his notebook and stared at the finding.

“There could possibly be a time limit for the potion…”

Your faced snapped up to Newt. Your heart pounding with excitement. Would you finally be rid of this curse? Would you be able to live your life from there on out? Would time suddenly catch up to you? What would happen? Newt noticed all the questions you had on your face. Every question always did display a different emotion and he knew it was taking a toll on you.

“I cannot say for sure without tests…” He trailed off.

Your eyes shown with only one emotion and he knew it would hurt you. You were hunted for sport but also for experimenting. You were rare and frightening. He knew it would take a bit for you to be okay with him taking samples from you and applying them to his potions. He needed to give you space to think. He smiled softly at you and nodded. Turning toward the door to his shed, he began to make his way in. He was not expecting an overnight miracle from you.

“What do you need from me?” You stated loudly.

Newt stop in his tracks and turned around to face you. Surprised written all over his face. You stood confidently and kept his gaze. He felt a sudden joy fill him. Just who exactly are you?

“We can start whenever you’re ready…”

You followed him into the shed with no hesitation in your steps. Memories of your former self, so in love, so very happy, flashed through your mind.

Gellert Grindelwald would not win this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! Thank you all for reading and keep an eye out for my Disney Collection! 
> 
> :D thank you!


	11. Cures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trust is something that was earned. Hasn't Newt done enough to receive it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I am back again! I got one chapter out and now here is the next. Pretty much these next chapters are going to be about defining the relationship, getting over personal issues and then the rest will have to be a surprise. Honestly, I might be wrapping this story up in the next few chapters if I continue to write as much as I do within the chapters.... it is my curse... lol but once I get going, I seriously cannot stop. This was was edited a few times but I always tend to miss stuff. So forgive me.
> 
> As always I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think!

Intelligent, wise, kind, grounded, dreamer, curious, funny, thoughtful, cranky, argumentative, frustrating, fascinating, story teller, listener, calm, moody but above all strong. Newt knew he could continue his list of words to describe you. You were an endless pool of personal strengths and traits. Your way of living was exciting but also lovely. You chased after whatever you wanted and pursued your career with an open mind. You had been scared and weren’t afraid to admit that much as well. Your days were filled with hope and positive vibes that it was definitely hard to ignore. You had energy and a sense of childlike wonder and Newt found himself gravitating more towards you and enjoying your company more and more with the passing of each day. If you didn’t comprehend something, you would seek out the knowledge and ask questions until you did understand it. Newt felt hopeful that you both helped each other out in a strange way. A mutual connection had been made once you had decided that it was time to allow Newt to take samples from you. Newt was elated but also worried. He explained everything that he was doing as he drew the blood from you. He told you where you could find his notes and told you every ingredient that he would be testing your blood with. He tried to be open about it all. He should have paid much closer attention to you afterwards.

You were wary of him but held your head high and once he was done taking samples, you had needed a moment alone. Newt noted the clouded, lost look in your beautiful (E/C) eyes. He had reached out to you, only to withdraw himself and give you the space you needed. Once you had exited the room, Newt began his work on seeing what your blood reacted with. He had re-attempted Wolfsbane, just to see if it would continue to cancel out any more traits. Unfortunately for him, there was no change in status. He moved on right away.

He had felt the time pass as if it was a living thing. It would constantly pull at his mind and draw his eyes to the door. As if just by glancing at the door, you would suddenly come walking in. His concentration constantly battling every minute that passed. He was wasting valuable time but once he started getting too deep into his work, your eyes flashed before him. Sad, hurt, angry, and vulnerable. So very vulnerable like a trapped animal. You had given him something that most people have been wanting from you for so long. Your blood, regardless if dead or alive. Newt had also taken more hair samples, along with a small bit of saliva from you. He didn’t stop once to think about how all this was making you feel. He saw the look of confidence and courage written all over your face and that had given him the strength to look past everything else and get it done as quickly as possible for you.

Was that his mistake? Did he not stop to think that the confidence you were upholding was nothing more than a ruse? Newt sighed, leaning back slightly in his chair. He glanced around his small shed in wonder. He never stopped to think about it. He knew he annoyed most people because of his passion for his work. So picking up on people’s emotions and every day quirks was hard for him to identify. Huffing, he got up from his chair and paced about. So why did this one person constantly make him look up, look at the clock then the door? Stop everything he was doing to quickly glance out the window in hope for a glance of her.

Newt combed his fingers through his already messy hair. He couldn’t continue working at this rate. It had been a few days since that day. The day that you had suddenly went from beast, to human, and then to test subject. Newt flinched slightly at the words. He never would think of you as such but it seemed that you had other thoughts. Did you see him being such a person? Someone who would go along with you, give you hope, only to crush it because he finally had you as his test subject? He was not someone who very much enjoyed testing on his own beasts. He only did so if he needed to find a cure for an illness for them or to treat certain wounds. Had you been so scarred that even the slightest bit of help offered to you was seen as false? Newt gazed off into space. His thumb resting against his bottom lip as he continued his inner struggles. Words made no difference to you, so how could Newt show you that he really meant no harm?

Time seemed to have slowed down, dragging itself along painfully. He needed to take a walk for himself and gather his thoughts. You had occasionally popped back in to check on things but would than lose your nerve and leave again. You had attempted to give insight on possible leads but you would not be able to stand there more than ten minutes before you needed to take a moment for yourself. It had become a routine that Newt wanted to stop. He preferred to have your knowledge than to think about the empty look in your eyes. Newt felt tired and frustrated with himself as the days went on. These last few days had been a trial for him. He not only had to keep an ear out for Grindelwald finding you both again but for you deciding to run away in the middle of the night.

He always imagined you suddenly leaving at night. Sneaking past him and never to be seen again. Newt felt himself grow anxious as his senses heightened. He didn’t understand why he felt such an adrenaline rush through him at the thought. He just knew that if he were to one day wake up and not find you there, it would be devastating. It was already hard for him to not have you around to talk too. He would see glimpses of you from time to time outside his shed. When he was feeding his beasts, taking a little time to move about or just whenever he was nowhere near his table.

You spoke to him about your time at Durmstrang, your childhood and other past experiences that you found entertaining, Newt also would admit that he enjoyed the re-telling of them as well. Though he did notice that you would tiptoe around Grindelwald’s name when possible. Newt was surprised at how much of your time was spent with said wizard. Though you sometimes were found at the harsh receiving end of reality. You would be telling a funny moment you had experienced, laughing and smiling like it had only happened moments ago. Losing yourself within the memory only for your face to grow dark when his name slipped out on accident. The lingering happiness that was attached to his name left Newt feeling empty.

Though on a few occasions Newt found himself also talking about school and his own childhood with you. He had brought you out of your moods with some of his own stories. You had sat there and listened and hung onto every word he said. He couldn’t help but go into great details as he continued down memory lane. You both would laugh and remain in each other’s company until the silence was the only thing that lingered between you both. He made sure to also bypass some of the other memories that had involved a young Slytherin he had befriended.

Newt wondered if Leta and Grindelwald would have gotten along if they had ever met. Would Leta had been in your spot and you in Leta’s? Would you befriended Newt and at all? Would you have gone to Hogwarts? Who would you be if Grindelwald had never entered your life? By changing one factor in history, he would have erased who you were now.

A soft light laughter filled his ears. Newt felt it take hold of him as if it were a spell he had fallen for. It hummed and teased at his heartstrings. Flittering around like rays of sunshine as it warmed him. A large smile lifted to his lips as he then closed his eyes. A melody to soothe his ever growing stress. Newt calmly made his way around toward the Niffler’s enclosure. He noticed you had taken a huge liking to the small pest. He would often find either you or the Niffler with one another. The Niffler occasionally leaving his home in search of you. Newt found it endearing and often started making excuses about why he was in search of the rascal. He followed the laughter and the small noises emitting from the thief.

Newt hid behind a few bushes and trees as he watched you on the ground, in complete tears of laughter as the little rascal rushed around you. He always thought that the Niffler’s only true interest was shiny objects it could have but it seemed like he truly liked you. You picked up the chubby creature and began to tickle his stomach as he made noises as if he was laughing in pure delight. Newt felt the smile become larger on his face. His heart beating faster and faster as the fits of laughter continued to echo throughout the area. He let out a small soft chuckle as he allowed his eyes to close for a moment. Shaking his head he looked back up only to feel himself frozen.

A young woman sat with the Niffler in her arms. Beautiful, angelic in an odd way. Her (H/L) (H/C) hair seemed to have a shine to it and soft to the touch. Her (S/C) skin glowed with joy as her (L/S) lips gave way to the airy laughter. She was a vision of beauty and dreams. Newt looked away and took two deep breaths. Only to look up and see you there, horns and all. But your eyes seemed different and Newt couldn’t deny the small hammer in his chest. Did he just see what he wanted to see? He created an image of you to soothe his lonely heart? Newt frowned at the thought and shook the feelings away. He could not believe himself right now. Was he any better than Grindelwald?

Newt made his way over to you both quickly. He watched you look up at him in pure delight as the Niffler began to nestle himself in your arms. Tired after the longtime of play you both appeared to have. You cooed at him and hummed lightly. You looked like you were suddenly at peace. Newt swallowed the nerves that suddenly sprang up at him as he then sat down in front of you. You smiled lightly at him and didn’t seem to make any moves to get up. You were content with just holding onto this moment.

“I’ve never seen him act like that before…” Newt said gently.

Your smile could have illuminated the darkest of nights.

“He has truly won over my heart…” You giggled out.

Newt glared at the sleeping Niffler lightly. For all the trouble he has caused Newt since he had come here, it amazed him that someone was actually able to tame the beast. Since your arrival, Newt has noticed that his things haven’t been disappearing as much as usual and that he had also not attempted to escape as much as he had in the past. You definitely had a positive effect on their lives and he was grateful for the silence.

“I would imagine that he might have stolen it.” Newt joked lightly.

A fit of giggles suddenly overcame you. Your eyes closing in pure joy as your head fell back. Newt liked this side of you a lot more than he cared to admit outloud. He sheepishly scratched the back of his head as he noted the warmth on his cheeks.

“I would think of no one better than him to have my heart!”

Newt couldn’t help the small twinge of jealousy that turned up quickly and then disappeared. He looked up at you through his messy hair. A small smile lingering on his lips. Maybe, this is what it felt like to actually have someone with whom you could share common interests with. Someone to possibly call a friend?

You looked down at the little bundle of black fur. His beady eyes shielded as its breathing became steady. He had become your greatest companion in your time spent in Newt’s sanctuary. After giving Newt everything he needed to start his tests, you had felt somewhat betrayed or rather humiliated. Your last ounce of dignity suddenly out the window in a matter of seconds. You knew it was essential for your recovery. But there was still that part of you that just wanted it to be like a fairytale. You magically found a cure and lived happily ever after. The ironic part is that you were a witch and Newt a wizard. Magic was real but the cure was still out of your grasp.

“I’m sorry…” Newt whispered.

You looked at him and felt a pang in your heart. He was the one constantly apologizing to you even though he had not done nothing but bring you peace for the first time in so many years. He looked down and then away from you as he fiddled with a stray leaf that had been on the ground. You smiled softly at him and with your free hand, you reached out toward him, placing your hand gently on his shoulder as you attempted to portray your thanks to him. You saw Newt’s eyes glance over at you as he slouched into himself slightly. He was such a handsome male. You smiled at him and then just as quickly you retracted your hand. He was probably disgusted that you would even touch him. You felt disgusted with yourself for even letting your guard down as much as you have. You looked down at the Niffler and gently rubbed down his back. He cooed happily and you couldn’t help the smile.

If you were a young female human again, maybe you would have attempted to talk to Newt in a flirtaous manner, but as you were now you would only repulse him. You were ugly, a freak of nature and nothing natural to beauty. You were a beast and no one would ever love you as you were. You felt fresh tears begin to well up in your eyes. This is what Gellert had wanted you to feel. The rejection, the pain of loneliness, and you were giving it to him. He wanted to break you and then keep you for himself. He never truly wanted you for who you were.

You felt a rumble in your chest rising, one that you had unleashed a long time ago when Newt had first found you. A loud growl escaped your lips, shocking you at the ferocity of it. The bundle in your arms was jolted awake. His breathing intensified as he then scurried away from you quickly. You reached out toward him on to have your vision blurred. You gasped and placed a hand on your head as you attempted to regain your balance. You sat down on your knees but you senses still felt off. You strained against yourself as an instinct began to slow rise in you. One that was centuries old and very feral. Your world as you knew it suddenly became different, your way of life and thinking changing as you circled around a creature with two legs.

Newt was shocked to hear the growl emit from you. Your eyes dilated and the hairs on your back stuck up. His Niffler shot up and scrambled away from you. Newt immediately recognized the look of a frightened and enraged beast. He stood slowly with his arms out in front of him. Angry and protective eyes glared into Newt’s. He noted how you immediately prowled around him on all fours. A snarl escaping your lips as you sized him up. You were going to attack and Newt had to make sure you did not hurt his beasts in the process. Newt began to reach into his pocket slowly without breaking eye contact.

“(Y/N), listen to me please. I can help you, just please come back to me…”

Newt felt torn between wanting to help you and needing to protect his creatures. They all began to gather around and watched as you circled their caretaker. Some of the beasts appeared to attempt to communicate with you in some way. Some by huffing, others by stomping their feet and others made noises toward you trying to calm you. Looking around at the other beasts, you allowed your body to lower to the ground. Your ears flushed against your skull in a fearful way. You whimpered as if you were in pain and attempted to make yourself much smaller. Newt’s heart broke as he watched your eyes dilate once again.

You cocked your head slightly and a face full of terror stared straight back at him. Newt inched his way closer as he attempted to show no signs of being a threat. His hand out stretched in front of him as he placed it on your head. He stroked down your cheek and allowed your head to nudge him gently. He cooed and remained as still as he could. He had had theories about this similar situation, he just wished he was wrong. Realizing your time was nearing its end, he made a promise to try with everything he had to find a cure. There was still a possibility that you would turn completely into a beast but even as a beast he could possibly bring you back. Newt watched you close your eyes gently against his hand. He just had to find a cure.

He felt you stiffen suddenly and he himself stood as still as possible. Your face suddenly moving up and right in front of Newt’s face. He scanned your eyes closely and noticed the fuzzy recognition on your face. You opened your mouth once and then twice. Then pulled away from him completely.

“N-Newt?”

Hearing your voice, Newt let out a soft breath of relief. You stood on your feet and looked around you and at all the beasts that had gathered. Tears began to fall from your eyes as you felt a vast emptiness settle in your stomach. You noticed your new little friend inside of his den. Peeking out occasionally as he then hid himself completely. Your heart shattered, your mouth closing and opening as you reached out to him. Attempting to form some sort of language to apologize.

“Are you alright?” Newt whispered.

He noted the way your breathing began to fluctuate. He noticed the tremble in your hands and the unsteadiness in your stance. You were panicking and if he didn’t do something soon, you would soon cause yourself to have a break down. Newt quickly made his way over to you and took your hands in his. He relayed a feeling of calmness toward you and regulated his own breathing for you to match his. Your eyes were wild and tears had begun to escape. You watched Newt and mimicked his movements. Very much aware of his hands caressing yours and the closeness of Newt’s face.

“You’re okay…”

And just like that you allowed yourself to fall to your knees. A large inhale and a shuddered breath escaped as a large wail made its way out of your lips. You closed your eyes and held onto Newt’s hand. He crouched down and moved in closer to you. His free hand rubbed your back as he allowed you to cry out this moment. This was the point that would shatter anyone, the time that you realized that the one ounce of humanity you were holding onto nearly slipped out of your fingers.

You didn’t hold back any of the sobs that racked through your body. You were terrified, so very terrified. What happened to you? What was happening to you? Your mind had almost gone completely blank and the next thing you knew, you were about to kill Newt. The feeling had lingered as you slowly regained control. It made you sick to your stomach. His innocent and worried face came into sight. You noticed his wand in his hand and that was your undoing. He was scared of you and you were scared of yourself. How could you continue to go on if this is what would happen to you? Is this what you were to become?

“Newt, please kill me now!” You wailed out.

You had lost, Gellert had finally won. You had no fight left in you at this point. Your humanity stripped of you, your life, your loved one, everything was finally gone. Your small ounce of hope flew out the window. You let out another pathetic wail that burned your throat. The pain ransacked your body as you fell into yourself. You couldn’t meet Newt’s eyes. Death was all you wanted now. It would be your only companion.

Newt watched you completely come undone. The strong willed woman who had hope in her eyes gone, crushed completely by the infamous wizard. Newt felt responsible for this. If he had just continued to work and not become distracted maybe he would have found something. Newt swallowed the lump in his throat and attempted to gather himself before speaking. He would not kill you, no matter how many times you begged him, got on your knees and cried for him to give the finishing blow. He couldn’t do that to you. Your cries echoes in his ears and he felt his own eyes begin to sting with tears. What could he say? How could he show you that there was still hope?

You shook in Newt’s arms as the reality of the situation had been laid out in front of you. Is this why Gellert was finally seeking you out after all these years? Is this why he had been keeping an eye on you for so long? That when the potion finally wore off he would offer you the cure and you would be doomed to remain with him. Was this his plan the whole time? Gellert didn’t know the timeframe of the potion and he needed to keep an eye on you during so he would be able to strike at the right time. He would then force you to drink the Amortentia and, regardless of whichever way you went, your life would end. Either in death, animal instincts, or false attachment. You would never get your happily ever after.

“I know this might be hard to hear but please listen,” Newt whispered softly causing your skin to crawl in bliss, “I don’t want you to give up, if we both work together, we might be able to find a cure.” Newt’s voice cracked toward the end.

You pulled back from him and looked directly into his eyes. Why would this be effecting Newt in this way? Why would he cared if you died? Why should he if it meant he could experiment on you and do all the tests he has ever wanted? Your eyes widen and you pulled yourself away from him. Was Newt trying to get you to fully lose your humanity so he could keep you here as a magical creature? From the beginning he had thought you were one and he picked you up. He had full intentions to keep you and now here you were. You slowly had started to feel safe and now the truth was out. Newt was going to turn you into an exhibit. You had fallen for his trap like an idiot.

Newt watched your expression changed from hopeless to full fledge fear. His heart felt like it was being squeezed as he watched you back away from him. You were a cornered animal and that was the last thing Newt wanted you to be. The look of fear being directed at him was disheartening. He never wanted to see that look on your face again.

Shaking your head you felt the rise of panic begin to set again. You needed to get out, needed to run away from him. You had to get away as soon as possible. Away from him. The thought made you hesitate. You felt as if you had just missed a step while climbing up a case of stairs. The world became fuzzy and you suddenly wanted the torture. If it was by the hands of Newt, you suddenly didn’t mind. It was sick, so very sick to think that way. Yet, your feet refused to move and your mind refused to force the command. You needed to get away.

“(Y/N), I would never hurt you…” Newt whispered.

He stretched his arm out toward you and waited. Waited for the rejection he was so used to feeling. To know that you would rather go with Grindelwald than him. You would soon be so out of reach for Newt, he would have no choice but to try and forget you.

You looked at Newt’s outstretched hand and then at Newt. Go to hell or create your own personal hell? Reaching out you took hold of Newt’s hand without much hesitation. Newt’s eyes widen but then went soft. A small smile gracing his lips.

You knew you were going to burn for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts or theories about this story! :D


	12. Happily Ever After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I am SOOOOO sorry with the LONG wait. I will explain myself at the end if you would like to know what happened but I will not make you wait any longer. Please enjoy the next chapter! :)

Happily ever after’s never happened. They were just a way for the author to sell their novels to stupid people and play off their emotions. It was a quick and easy buck to make once you put in ‘And they lived, happily ever after.’ Does anyone really know how the characters future will actually end? Will they continue to smile lovingly at each other even during the boring times? The action, adventure, mystery is over and now they are left with the end results. What else was there for them? A few hundred pages of tedious tasks and words left to fill space. Not a fitting ending for someone looking for false hope.

The peasant girl never got her prince. The whole damsel in distress and living in poverty only for by some sheer luck she ends up attending a party with hundreds of other woman. And you’re just supposed to believe that the prince noticed her? Hundreds of other woman there and he just so happen to look her way? Why would someone of her status even be granted the title as princess when all she did was bat her eyes and smile at him? When was it ok for royalty to marry lower class? It was never that easy and normally the woman or the man would be killed. These stories being told to young girls gave them such an idiotic idea of the concepts of romance, love and of course the dreaded ‘Happily Ever After’ they so crave. The truth of the matter was that the girl never met the prince, never got the chance to even be in the same room as him and was forced to marry another peasant and have several kids with him. That was the truth.

The spell was never broken. How could you even look at someone and tell them there was hope when you were living proof that you were doomed from the beginning because you dared to fall in love? There was no all-powerful sorcerer, genie, wish granter, fairy godmother, or what have you. There was you and Newt. That was it and there was nothing that could save you from Gellert. You had loved hard and this was your punishment. You inhaled sharply and held your breath for a moment longer. Allowing it to escape from your lips slowly. A kiss would not break the spell, the declarations of love would not suddenly transform you back into a human, and you knew for a fact that a wishing on a star would not grant you what you truly desired.

Love was such a worthless and meaningless word to give hope to fools. That was all it was and ever will be. There was no such thing as a fairytale romance. What was the point in believing in magic, miracles or dreams when you were faced with reality? Here you were, a witch that couldn’t even use her own powers to save yourself. What kind of sick joke was this? You chuckled darkly. Your heart seemed to slow down with each passing thought. You could feel your body becoming lighter, almost coldly numb. You stared at the small patch of grass in front of you. You didn’t even know if you had even blinked since sitting down. Your mind and soul were definitely not in the same place at the moment. The world around you moved faster and faster while you stayed completely still. Death probably felt better than this.

Your tears had long ago dried out, your voice seemed to be trapped and you were unsure as to how to free it at the moment, all your strength was gone, there was nothing left of the old you. Your body was the only thing left behind and yet it still wasn’t even your own. This plague that had long ago settled into you had finally awakened and it was intent on taking you with it. This eerie calmness terrified you more than what was to come next in your life. It felt like failure.

Beautiful sea foam eyes shone with sadness as they watched you. You had not moved from your spot for a good few hours. There was nothing that could catch your attention. The noises of the beasts were silenced by the cloud of depression looming over you. It had built a wall around you and there was no way of getting through it. You seemed to have lost the ability to hope for a better tomorrow. Newt had tried to believe that you still had faith about reversing the spell. Yet, as he watched you now, the little faith he had was slowing leaving him as well. When you had taken his hand, it filled him with such warmth and joy. He had made a promise to work hard and try everything possible to get you back to your normal self. But, if he was really being honest to himself, he knew there was not much else left that he could do. He had racked his brain over and over again trying to find a good solution or direction to go and he had nothing. How did Grindelwald do this?

Newt sighed softy, running a hand through his, already messy, hair. He did not know how to go about either talking you out of this slump or leaving you until you came out of it yourself. Was there a guide book for how to interact with people? Newt had no idea where to even start and that was the most frustrating part for him. Newt looked down at his feet and thought deeply about the last few days. Where had the time gone? He felt no closer to figuring out what caused you to turn or a solution to change you back. There was just too much happening that he felt himself being thrown around inside of a whirlpool of emotions. Yet, if he were being truthful. He would admit that the time you both had spent together. The time before this new discovery had happened. He would not trade it for anything in the world.

The few moments of peace you had enjoyed together. The laughter that was shared, it was one of the best times he has had with someone in a very long time. He had to do something but he knew time was running out. What would happen if he failed? He felt a large hole beginning to form within him. He had never felt these emotions. His heart would beat faster when he would hear you laugh, no restraints but a genuine laugh. He enjoyed your stories, enjoyed your knowledge. Why was he feeling like this?

Something black caught Newt’s attention as it scurried along the floor, making a beeline toward you. He knew instantly which one of his beasts it was. The Niffler was only a foot away from you. His beady eyes looked at you carefully as if he was calculating something. He began to take smaller and smaller steps toward you. Trying to see if you would look at him as he did so. You continued to stare into nothing, not realizing the little guy was there. The Niffler, noticing this, quickly turned away from you and ran off back to his home. Newt let out the breath he didn’t even know he was holding as his shoulders slumped forward. He had hoped that if anyone could help at least make you smile, it was that fluffy pest. Yet there you still were just staring out into the abyss. Closing his eyes, he rested his head against one of the nearby trees. What could he do to help you out of this?

He heard the soft clatter of nails along the floor again. Opening his eyes, he noticed the Niffler making his way toward you again quickly. Newt perked up and watched intently. The Niffler made his way in front of you. Nudging your hand with his small one. At first Newt saw no response, not even a flitch. He felt the small stab of defeat linger but was quickly dismissed as your head moved to look at the little Niffler better. Newt made his way over to you both quietly. His curiosity getting the better of him. The Niffler reached into his front pocket and held something up to you. Newt saw you stiffen and for a few seconds nothing happened. He heard a soft sigh escape you and then noticed your body un-tense.

“Thank you…” You choked out.

Newt walked around and stood closer to you both. A small smile lingered on your lips as you continued to look at your hands. Newt followed your gaze and that was when he noticed a gold necklace in your hand. The Niffler had gone through his treasures and found one he thought was suitable for you. Newt felt himself tear up a little at the wonderful gesture. The Niffler nuzzled himself into you and appeared to be content where he was. Newt knelt down in front of you and took hold of the necklace. It was beautiful and simple. The gold thin chain sparkled in the light as the heart pendent hung from it. It seemed very appropriate for you. Newt placed the necklace back into your hand and looked into your face. Your eyes locked onto the pendent, studying every small detail carved into it. Tears were being held back and he knew it would only take one more push to get you back. But what could he say or do to bring you back?

Newt felt his own body move on its own accord. His hand moving toward your face. He placed his fingers under your chin, lifting you face toward him. He looked into your sad eyes, he felt his own soften at you. You still did not look up, he smile softly and let out a small chuckle. This sudden noise caused your eyes to shoot up. Eyes locked, Newt knew he would not be able to go back now. His hand moved from your chin to your cheek. His other hand cupping your other side gently. He gave you a small smile and he knew he himself could get lost forever in your (E/C) eyes. This just felt right.

You felt yourself wanting to lean into him more. Feel his gentle hands continue to ground you and keep you safe. You heart was beating quickly and made you feel a little light headed. You had never really been handled so gently before. Gellert would always hold you tightly, possessively but never tenderly cup your face or hold your hand. It was never sweet, soft or any sort of kindness in his touch. Frowning you pulled away from Newt and sighed. You cannot get wrapped up in this again. Coughing into your hand, you gave Newt a strained smile and gentle placed the Niffler on the floor. You walked past Newt and walked into the forest he had created for you. Disappearing from his sight.

Newt felt himself grow weak suddenly. He felt heavy and almost could not bring himself to walk forward. He didn’t know what to do. Newt forced himself to walk to his shed and made his way to his desk. He sat himself down on his stool and slumped onto the desk. What did he have to do to make you see that he was not going to hurt you? What did he have to say? Who did he have to fight? Newt felt himself stop at the thought. He knew exactly who he had to fight, but could someone really win a fight with a ghost? Shaking his head, he sat himself up and stretched himself out. Jumping onto his feet he turned around to look for a book to read to allow his thoughts to calm. His eyes landed on the floor suddenly. Realizing for the first time that the rose that you had brought with you was still there. He had not had a chance to study it closer and here it was with him. Newt felt guilty for even looking at it but he wanted a closer inspection. Newt moved and grabbed onto the glass case. Taking it carefully over to his desk and placing it down. Newt looked at it and noticed the latch located near the steam of the rose. He quickly undid it and opened it. The smell of the rose was slightly different than he expected. It was a breath of fresh air filled with freshly cut leaves, flowers and a hint of pine trees. It surrounded Newt and he felt his heart jump and leap into his throat. It was alluring and he couldn’t his body reaction to it. He took another deep breath. He stared at the rose longingly. Reaching slowly into the case. Newt gently caressed the glowing petals and felt another wave of pines hit his nostrils. Newt closed his eyes for a moment, letting it settle. Newt didn’t notice, as he took hold of the rose, the thorns resting along the stem. He felt the sting and he was thrown out of his trance.

_The air was knocked out of his lungs and he was suddenly falling. Newt looked around and attempted to grab at the darkness around him. He attempted to breath but was only to take short breaths as he continued to fall. He thought that he would be falling for all eternity until he felt himself fall into something harsh. He coughed loudly and heaved a little. His lungs burning, causing tears to form in his eyes. His heart jumped around wildly in panic. Newt began to take slow deep breaths, his body ached but his vision blurred slightly. What happened?_

_Newt looked around at him. Noticing the wooden floor boards under him. Standing up slowly, he noticed something a little off. Newt looked at his hand and noticed the sharpness compared to the rest of the room. It almost seemed like Newt’s eye sight was going but the contrast between himself and the room was much more emphasized. Newt noticed the wooden tables and chairs lined up in one section. Turning around he noticed the tall bookshelves that were places neatly and centered behind him. He noticed the receptionist and knew he was in a library. The smell of dust and parchment was heavy. Newt slowly began to explore. Drawing out his wand to prepare for anything. He noticed students and teachers walk out from the bookshelves and none paid him any mind. Newt felt himself grow exhausted. What was going on with him?_

“Gellert, what are you working on?”

_Newt felt his ears twitch. That voice, he knew it. Newt made a mad dash toward the back of the library. That was your voice, there was no mistaking it. Newt knew you were here. Newt felt a wave of adrenaline rush through him as he turned a corner and raced behind a rather large bookshelf. A large window stood in front of him. Making the area much brighter than the rest. A single table sat in this area with piles and piles of books laid on top of it. Paper scattered all over the large table. Newt walked closer to the table and inspected the books. They varied from subject to subject. Newt continued to make his way down the table, taking note that most of the books that were opened at the moment had to do with the infamous love potion. Newt frowned when he heard the rustle of papers. He looked toward the source of the noise and could not believe what he was seeing._

_Gellert Grindelwald sat at the end of the table. The mountains of books hiding him from view. He was young, fairly young and seemed not to take notice of Newt’s presence but what especially caught his eye was the young woman beside him. She was breath taking, beautiful, stunning really. Newt was unable to tell her eye color or hair color. It seemed as if she was painted with gray scales. Newt was confused as to the scene before him. Walking up to the seemingly happy couple. Was this a memory? From whose perspective? What time is this? Who was she? Newt felt a ping of jealousy course through him as Grindelwald looked over his should and gave her a small smile. Her bashful demeanor caused Newt’s heart to flutter and his cheeks to burn. Newt felt himself drawn to her with every passing second. Newt noticed her lean in and kiss Grindelwald. That was when it all hit him. He froze, his heart shattered and his lungs lost the ability to function._

_Newt continued to watch in horror as realization hit him hard. You and Grindelwald. This was a memory that he was thrown into. He was watching a personal moment when you had no idea what was to come. Newt wanted to scream for you to run and never turn back but he knew memories were just that. A replaying film. You could edit them but that would never change the past. Newt observed carefully as Grindelwald began to put his notes away. He appeared tense and it appeared that you had noticed if the frown on your face was any indication to it. You began to help him clean up. Newt rushed over quickly, feeling himself knowing quickly that there was something important here.  Newt watched both faces closely. Grindelwald continued to slowly close books and neatly organize his notes. That was when Newt noticed your attention caught. He followed your gaze and noticed the particular sheet._

“A rose…”

_Newt felt his pulse quicken as he looked over the notes and equations on the sheet. Newt felt his eyes widen and his heart come to a stop. These ingredients were for…_

_The sheet was quickly pulled away. Grindelwald placed it randomly into his notes. Newt noticed his skeptical gaze on you. Wanting to know what you had since or deciphered from the sheet. You only had a moment to look at it and because of your hesitation, you had not noticed the other ingredients listed. You had no idea that you had looked at your only way of reversing the potion. It had been right in front of you and you didn’t know. Newt watched your split second of hesitation before you gave Grindelwald a small, soft smile. Newt watched on with sadness as you reached out to Grindelwald. Brining him closer to you. You stood on your tip toes and tilted your head slightly before pressing your lips on his. You truly had loved him and Newt knew at that very moment, he never stood a chance._

A large white light engulfed his sight. He was falling again but this time it was softer, much softer. He was able to breath. Newt had a million questions running through his mind as he felt himself return to his shed. His table laid out in front of him with the open case with the rose still there. He took in a shaking breath. He knew what he had to do now but the only problem was, how was he supposed to tell you that it could possibly be the only way?

“Newt…”

Newt stiffened and slowly turned his eyes toward the front door of the shed. There you stood, dark (E/C) eyes glaring at Newt. Harsh breathing coming out of your lips. You let out an angry growl. Eyes shifting to the open case in front of Newt.

Newt gulped and opened his mouth, only for nothing to come out. He had to tell you, he had to explain everything he saw. Yet he couldn’t shake the image of you, kissing Grindelwald from his mind. Those beautiful (E/C) eyes that were glaring daggers at him at that very moment, were just a few minutes ago staring lovingly at the most infamous wizard who had caused you all this grief. Newt felt jealous, yes he was jealous. No words left his lips. He had a lead but he wasn’t sure how well you were going to take it.

How was he going to tell you that love was the only way to reserve the spell?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe. So I have some explaining to do. I have been EXTREMELY busy. I have been working a second job and that normally happens on my days off or during my free time after my other job. So I have no time to go home, relax for a second, bring up my labtop and type up anything. Also because of how busy I am with work, my brain does not want to focus on the story and had lost interest in it :(
> 
> Also, I am not sure if you all are aware but I suffer from PTSD, anxiety and depression. (Thank you Army) And I own a German Shepherd Mix dog named Kylo Ren who is in training to be my service dog. So I have been dealing with his training a lot as well. He can be a brat and throws tantrums like there is no tomorrow. (There is too much Vader in him). So that also takes up a lot of my time.
> 
> Also I had been doing personal training. Trying to fix my hip and knee (thanks Army) problems and also trying to help my depression lessen a bit.
> 
> THEN I am not even going to lie about this one.... I went to Long Beach, California for 4 days with my husband for Twitch Con. I was so busy there and relaxing that I did not even think one about the story. The only time it came to my head was when my husband took me to Disneyland... yes Disneyland... I was so happy. It was a huge dream come true for me and I honestly wish I could have stayed an extra day.
> 
> Then I came home only to find out that I have medical bills that decided to show up out of no where. So I took up more hours at work and at my other job. Very upsetting coming home to. So I had to cancel personal training, get more hours and had to skip a few training sessions for Kylo. I live 30 minutes away from my job and during traffic hours, I can get stuck in my location and not be able to make it home. Traffic eats away at my life right now. I work in Oregon but live in Washington. So yes, it sucks and I hate it a lot. 
> 
> So yes, my life has been a tiny bit hectic and no time to sit down and type. Well last week my depression hit me straight on. I didn't know how to shake it off and so during the down time at work, I would write out my feelings. It ended up going toward this chapter. Then I spoke to one of my coworkers who doesn't laugh at me for writing fan fictions and he gave me such a good pep talk and then suddenly... my mojo came back full force and I was so excited when I finished this chapter.
> 
> Please leave me a review or kudos. It makes my day and also motivates me to get back on track :)
> 
> Thank you all for understanding!


	13. Love Hurts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO MY LOVELIES!
> 
> I just finished this chapter and did not want to wait and not post it later. I had time during work to pump this chapter out. I hope you guys enjoy it. I had to redo this chapter like 50 times lol It just wasn't flowing how I wanted it to until it finally clicked.
> 
> Also... Who is ready for the next movie?!

Red that was all you could see. The color that could represent both hatred, love and death. It flowed through your mind with such precision. Blocking out your minds ability to think rationally. It burned through our senses. You heart hammed against your rib cage painfully. Your lips pulled back in a sneer, your breathing coming out labored. You were so very angry. Your fists, clenched at your side, began to ache, your nails digging into the flesh. How could he do this to you? A low grow escaping past your clenched teeth.

You walked off into the forest that had originally been your home when you first arrived. It felt like years ago when you had walked out of the cave and into the world that is Newt Scamander. He was such a strange fellow but you had grown to tolerate him. He seemed to genuinely care about your wellbeing and even appeared to want to help. You had first thought yourself lucky to have been found by him. You even had gone as far as thinking that if you were to remain cursed, he would take care of you.   
Chuckling darkly, you looked up into the sky. You were the beast from myths, the stories told over a camp fire at night. That was all you were, a walking nightmare and the key to Newt’s fame. He would finally get what he has always wanted. You saw the proof with your very eyes. He never did intend to help you. He saw his chance and seized it right at that moment.

Shaking your head. You made your way back to the cave for a moment of peace. Sitting on the cold stones, you looked at the necklace in your hand. The heart shape pendent was beautiful and you couldn’t help but smile down at it. The little Niffler had immediately became your favorite. He was adorable and no matter how many times Newt yelled at him for stealing shiny object, you couldn’t bring yourself to be annoyed with him. You never would have thought you would find a connection with magical creatures. Looking back now, you saw your life heading in a completely different direction.

The day that you thought you had a secure future. One that you thought will be filled with laughter, love and adventure. The day that Gellert Grindelwald asked you to marry him.

Your head laid comfortably on Gellert’s chest. His arm wrapped around you as he subconsciously let his fingers glide up and down your arm. Your heart was slowing and settling. You still had a light blush across your face. Your naked form hummed as you felt the glow of true happiness warming your skin. You couldn’t help the large smile that appeared on your face as you nuzzled into his chest more. Breathing in his scent. His fingers paused shortly but resumed their route to rest on your waist. You felt him move a little above you, pulling you into him tightly. You sighed contently, opening your eyes and tilting your head up toward him. He was looking at you. Though his eyes said nothing to you, they were set and appeared to be trying to hide the emotions settling within him. You frown slightly and gave him a concerned look. He continued to stare at you, his eyes roaming every inch of your face. Your concern only grew. You propped yourself up on your elbow and reached out your other hand to his face. Cupping it tenderly, looking from one eye to the other trying to find any clue he would be willing to give.

“What’s the matter Gellert?” You whispered.

He pressed his face into your hand more. His own hand moved to be placed on top of yours. He studied you for what felt like days. The silence eating away at your soul. What could be going through his head right now? Gellert opened his mouth slightly. As if the words were on the tip of his tongue. Your heart was racing now. You were sure he could feel it as he shifted from your face to your neck and then to your exposed chest. His eyes lingered and then trailed back up to your face.

“How long have we been together pet?”

You tiled your head in confusion at the sudden question but decided to humor him nonetheless.  
“Since I had arrived at Durmstrang. I was just a young girl at the time.” You stated lightly.  
He hummed in acknowledgement. Allowing your words to linger in the air for a moment longer.

“Even after you were expelled, we still remained together…”

You remembered that day like it had just been yesterday and it still hurt you to this day. You had almost left with him were it not for your parent’s insistence that you stay. You still snuck around behind their backs to see your Gellert. Every night like clockwork you would finish studying and then climb out your window and into the cool nights. He would either be waiting for you at the bottom of the window or send you a portkey to send you to his location. Nevertheless, you were committed to making the relationship last.

Gellert rolled to his side and propped his head on his elbow. His eyes were so intense that you felt the world around you coming to a halt.

“Have you thought much about the future?”

“I always do…” You whispered.

Gellert gave you a small smile. A mischievous glint forming in his eyes. You knew that look all too well and you couldn’t help but allow your body to hum with anticipation. Gellert leaned in closer, allowing his lips to hover over yours. His eyes narrowed slightly. His breath tickling your lips. You leaned in closer, wanting to bridge the gap and allow him to make you his all over again. Gellert didn’t move forward or give any hints to his next moves. He remained as still as possible as he observed you’re face more. You felt a feather like touch move along your leg and up your side. He had always been such a tease.

“Would you do anything for me?” He whispered against your lips.

Your eyes closed on instinct when you felt the slightest touch from his lips. He was so familiar. You nodded your head slowly, allowing a small hum to escape your lips. A sigh later escaping as his fingers danced down your neck.

“Would you give up all your plans, dreams, and goals to run way with me?”

Your eyes shot open at this and you pulled away slightly to look into Gellert’s eyes. Secretive, dark, serious. That was all you could make out from his eyes. You didn’t know how to respond. Was this his way of proposing? You were stuck. You had never thought of yourself of just up and leaving. You had dreams and aspirations but you also knew that if you turned away from Gellert, you may never find someone like him again.

“Gellert… a-are you asking me to marry you?”

You noticed Gellert’s eyes narrow slightly. He closed his mouth and observed you. Staring intently into your eyes. He waited for a few seconds, almost as if he was calculating something. Your heart was about to explode from the wait and you did not know what you would do if he had no intentions of marrying you. It would be at this very moment that all your insecurities, all your worries would be answered. You felt a lump form in your throat again but you quickly swallowed it down. Gellert noticed your movement and quickly leaned forward and took your lips in a light, soft kiss. Your heart soared. He had never kissed you so gently before since you had met.

“Yes, my love that is what I am asking…”

You had stayed for that dream only. You were supposed to be married, have a family, a home, everything that you had planned. You had followed him with those thoughts ingrained in your mind. He knew you would have left if he wouldn’t had made a promise to marry you and stupidly you believed him. You ran away the very next day with him. Leaving behind your family and friends. All your hard work, your degree was throw aside. He used what you had always wanted with him against you. You fell into his trap and that was when you realized your mistake. The day you had left. That was when you realized that you were in love with a maniac.

Grabbing onto your head tightly, you applied pressure onto the sides of your head. Attempting to quill the ach that was beginning to form. You allowed a loud sigh to come out. You hated all these memories and wished they were gone. You would give anything right now to have your mind obliviated! Even if they erased all your knowledge of being a witch. You would welcome it with such joy.

You rushed down the steps quickly of the large house. The chilling air cutting at your skin sharply. Your hands shook, your mind was blank. Your heart jumped quickly as it followed the echo of your name. You knew if he were to go upstairs and into your bedroom, he would see your suitcase and bags halfway ready. It had only been one year since you had run away with him. The beginning was pure bliss. 

The morning wake ups where your limbs were entangled in one anothers, the slow half-awake kisses that made your heart glow, the nights of heavy breaths and whispered I love you’s. It all seemed like it was a dream that you never wanted to wake up from. You enjoyed looking after Gellert, something that you never thought you would actually enjoy. You didn’t even mind when he began to bring his friend Albus Dumbledore over almost every night. You felt like you had finally found your happily ever after.

Then, your ending changed. As the days began to pass, it seemed that someone has changed within Gellert. He became more and more distant, vicious, angry, and aggressive. It was to the point that when he did come to look for you it was only to satisfy his own needs. Leaving you either crying and tending to another wound or looking out a window until he had finished. You’re happily ever after turned into a nightmare.

He had become someone who only saw you as a trophy for him to show off. His anger unstable if you were to present yourself to him with one hair out of place. He became obsessed with every sudden change that began to happen to you. Pointing out every new wrinkle or even strands of white hairs. Those were the worst days for you. The pits of hell seemed more inviting then the place you were supposed to call home. Every little detail that did not meet up to his standards were thrown back in your face. 

As you rounded the corner to Gellert’s Study, you stopped at the door. You placed a hand on the door handle and took a deep breath. You had no idea what mood he was in today. No idea what awaited you behind the closed door. Maybe if you played along for one more night and then leave right after he leaves into his study that would give you much more time to grab your things. Nodding your head you flung open the door. Putting on your bravest face and smiling brightly at him. He turned around and looked you up and down. He noticed your smile and immediately un-tensed. He walked over to you quickly, reaching out and taking hold of your hips. He brought you closer, trailing his right hand up your arm and past your neck. You visibly shivered at this. You cursed your rapidly beating heart and your emotions for enjoying the gentleness he was displaying.

“You are so beautiful…” He whispered in awe.

Your eyes shot opened as you gazed at him. You could feel tears threatening to fall at the look on his face. One that had always reassured you that everything was alright. Though now as you looked into his dark and grey eyes you knew how very wrong you have been.

“Gellert…” You sighed.

He gave you a small smile, taking your hand and leading you to his desk. You looked around at all the opened books and scattered papers. Vials and test tubes lined the walls and spilled out of the trash. You looked all around the room, except at him. Gellert pulled on your arm and placed your face in between his fingers. You looked at him and noticed the glint in his eye. You felt fear slowly begin to grow within you. The sheer terror of what was to come rooted deep inside of your very soul.

“(Y/N), do you love me?” Gellert asked as he shook your face back.

You nodded your head slowly at him. The painful realization that you would always love the man that he used to be.

“Then drink this…”

He took out a vial filled with a pink liquid. He took the lid off the vial and you were instantly met with crushed leaves and a small hint of pine trees. Earthly and alluring. He placed the vial into your hands and stepped back. Watching you carefully. You knew what this potion was the moment the top of the vial went off. But why would he want you to drink it? You looked at him, confusion written all over your face.

“I found a way to preserve your youth my love but the first step is drinking this potion.” He stated with no emotion in his voice.

Your mouth dropped open for a moment while you attempted to process the correct words. You feel your body break out in a sheet of sweat. Your limps felt useless and your mind could not stop repeating his words over and over in your head. You felt sick and wanted nothing more than to place your head inside a bucket and allow yourself to vomit. You remained rooted to your spot as he continued to watch your every movements. The stinging sensation behind your eyes grew more and more intense until Gellert’s image became a blur. Your teeth bit down on your bottom lip, attempting to keep the sobs from rushing out. Why did you not catch onto this sooner? How had you been so blind to his plan this whole time? 

“G-Gellert…” You sobbed out, shaking your head.

You saw it instantly. The insanity breaking through to show on his face. His composure turning dark and angry. He sneered at you and took the vial from your hands quickly. Rearing his arm back, he slapped you harshly causing your whole body to ram into the desk nearby. He screamed and cursed at you, though they fell on deaf ears as the ringing in your ears blocked them out. Your body and mind screaming to run. Your body pushed past the pain and began to make a dash for the door. Gellert let out a blood curdling scream of your name. He chased after you and screamed louder as you threw open the door and ran outside. You saw a large dark dense forest in front of you. You needed to hide.

Sobs echoed through your cave, you heaved and coughed harshly as you allowed all your anguish to flow out of you. You were so tired of it all. Gellert, Newt, your memories, your life. You were so angry at everyone and so sick and tired of being hurt. You just wanted to be at peace now. Either by death or by removing all your memories. Something to give you your final goodbye with all of it. But you knew death was the only real escape from him.

“Gellert Grindelwald…” You said in a broken whisper.

You heard the soft steps of tree twigs crunching and leaving shuffling nearby. You knew instantly who it was and a sneer instantly appeared on your face. You did not want to see him at the moment or possibly ever. You saw how he approached you carefully. He had a potion in his hand that he had covered up with his fingers laced around it. You noticed how he tucked his bottom lip in and then freed it before allowing a soft sigh to escape his lips. His freckles appeared more prominent on his face and his eyes more green as they looked at you. It was almost as if he wasn’t looking at you but seeing the real you. It stole your breath away. Why?

“(Y/N) please listen to what I have to say. It might be very hard to hear but I promise you. I don’t want to hurt you.” He pleaded.

You should know better now. You shouldn’t listen to him, you should walk away and never come back. But the way he was looking at you, the way his eyes never wavered as they looked into yours. You felt your head nod slowly at him without your consent. His eyes lit up making his green eyes even lovelier. Newt made his way over to you and stood in front of you. His eyes never left yours.  
“I found the cure.” He stated loud and strong.

Your heart burst, your eyes blurred and your body gave out from under you. You couldn’t breathe and your world began to spin and your ears rang loudly. You almost could barely feel the fresh new tears starting to fall from your eyes. It took you a few seconds to find your voice. You strained against the invisible force holding it back. You were so scared now. All the anger and despair had disappeared.

“H-How?” You squeaked out.

You noticed his stance falter at that. He seemed almost scared to utter a single word at the moment. Though the internal struggled didn’t seem to last long as he took a stance again.

“I was curious about the rose that he had left you. Why leave you it? It made no sense to me to be honest but nothing Grindelwald does seems to make sense.” 

“I thought he did it to mock me…”

Newt gave you a sympathetic glance. He could see how you could think that. It seemed more like Grindelwald to do that.

“When I touched it… it sent me back to a memory. A memory where you had caught him studying something and you saw something that day. I know you did from the look on your face but you ignored it after he took his notes away from you quickly.”

You knew exactly which memory he was talking about. It had escaped you and you had tucked it away for so long. Then again, every memory of him was blocked from your mind. You hated thinking of him in any way. You placed a hand on top of your heart, willing for it to not flutter like it used to, it seemed to listen. You looked at Newt to notice his eyes on your hand and a look of pain quickly pass across his face. You must have only imagined it.

“I was there (Y/N), I saw what he was working on and it made sense. He is someone who likes to hurt people and this would make it even harder for you to believe anyone about. I was so foolish to not see it right away.”

He walked even closer to you. He extended his hand out to you and waited. You looked at his hand with pure terror. Gellert knew you wouldn’t believe anyone about this cure? He did this on purpose to ensure you would never find the cure because it was that simple? No it couldn’t have been. He was intelligent and even created his own spells. He was powerful and he could make anything he ever wanted and make it that much harder to recreate. You held your hand out to him and closed your eyes tightly. You felt the weight of the vile in your hand and took a deep breath. This is it. Opening your eyes slowly, you instantly felt sick. Your heart sank and a new anger awakened in you.

“The Amortentia…” You whispered.

Newt took a few steps back and waited in silence. He knew this would be hard for you. He just couldn’t believe that he didn’t see it before. Grindelwald had wanted to keep you and the only way to do that was to give you the most powerful love potion. He planned it out for it to be this way. He did this all to hurt you and Newt could see the battle going on within you. Grindelwald had hurt you so much before and continues to now. This just had to work.

“I-I am scared to drink it…” You whispered, your body shaking.

Newt understood completely and nodded toward you. He didn’t want to push you to drink it if you were scared. He could tell you did not trust him to take care of you and he didn’t blame you one bit. He wanted to help you but this may have been the breaking point.

“I’m sorry…”

You looked at Newt and you felt a wave of warmth spread through you. It disgusted you so much how you had come to this point. If you drank it then Newt would be able to keep you and maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. Maybe it could even dull your senses? You thought back to your studies and tried to remember how it might work. You would be in your form even after you drink it. So you knew no one would touch you. Sighing loudly you took the lid off and the scent of crushed leaves and a faint smell of pines made your heart pound rapidly. It had never changed, the scent never changed. Tilting your head back you drank it all in one gulp and waited.

Newt stood completely still and waited with baited breath. Would this work? Did he read the notes correctly? Newt felt such shame and guilt at the thought of misreading the notes that he had seen. Maybe it meant nothing, maybe it was a memory that he had to see for himself to show him that you would never chose him but would eventually return to Grindelwald. He was just someone crossing paths with you in your time of need and eventually you would forget him. Newt hadn’t even noticed that he had been looking at his feet and his shoulder had slumped forward. He didn’t even hear the crunching of the leaves and twigs at his feet until two arms were suddenly wrapped around him. Newt jumped back and stared into two beautiful (E/C) eyes. His shock amplified as he noticed the faraway but adoring look in them.

“Newt…” You whispered with a large blush spread across your face.

He felt his stomach drop. A sickening motion where it felt like he had just missed a step. He didn’t understand what had happening. What had gone wrong? He had you at arms lengths and looked you over. Beautiful (H/L) (H/C) hair that seemed to shine in the light. Glowing soft (S/C) skin that warmed Newt’s fingers instantly. He felt his heart pounding in his chest. You were human again but at what cost? You were probably screaming within your inner thoughts. All too aware of what was happening but unable to do anything about it. You at least had a mind of your own when you were a beast and now you were trapped again but in a different sense. He had failed you.

Newt felt himself begin to tremble at the sudden anguish washing over him. He made potions to better understand them and assist in his journey to find magical creatures. He had no intentions of using them against people. It was not in his nature to hurt and cause them more pain. He dropped to his knees. Your hands coming up to stable him. He looked up at you again as he felt a lump form in his throat. You smiled sweetly at him. You had no control over yourself and it killed Newt to watch you play an infatuated school girl. You were strong and did not seem the type to gush over anyone. You were not you at the moment.

“I’m so sorry (Y/N), I have failed you. I will get to work on reversing this right away…” Newt choked out.

You titled your head to the side and leaned down into him. Brining your face into the crook of his neck and loosely wrapping your arms around him. You nuzzled into Newt’s neck causing the poor man to feel a shock wave course through his body. He knew it was so very wrong and he felt guilt stabbing him straight through the heart. He wrapped his arms around you and brought you closer into him allowing himself this one moment if only for a few seconds. He rose to his feet bringing you along with him. Your smile still plastered along your face. Newt gave you a small smile before offering his arm to you.

You eagerly took his arm and began to walk with him. Placing your head against his arm. He watched you and noticed a small glimmer in your eye. He knew you were going to remember everything that had happened and he wouldn’t blame you if you hated him. He lead you back to his shed, already planning the next potion to assist in changing you back in his head. He hadn’t noticed your large eyes staring up at him lovingly or when you both had stopped in front of the shed door. He was so lost in thought that he didn’t even feel when you had let go of his arm and stood in front of him until he felt your lips pressed against his. 

Newt’s eyes widened and his heart almost gave out at that moment. Your eyes closed and cheeks tinted pink. You had a hold of his vest in your fists and brought him closer to deepen the kiss. Newt felt a warmth spread within him so quickly that it made him light headed. He could feel his own face turning a deep shade of red. His lungs screaming to breathe but his brain could not find the on button. He didn’t move, he couldn’t. It was as if your kiss had caused him to short circuit and now he had to troubleshoot his brain to work again. Your lips left his and suddenly he was very much aware of how close you were to his face. Newt stood motionless for a moment longer admiring the beautiful shade of (E/C) in your eyes. 

His heart ached as Newt put some distance in-between you both. He wished that this was a different moment in his life. Where you had accepted him and fallen for him but he knew it was only the effects of the potion. It was powerful and he knew you would regret kissing him once you came to. He placed his hands on your shoulders and looked into your eyes. Hoping you could see the shame and regret reflected in his own. He pulled you into an embrace and held you tightly against him.

“(Y/N)… I will fix this… I am so sorry…” Newt whispered in your ear.

Newt was determined to fix this all. He would turn you human again and you will be free to live your life. Even if that meant he would be alone again. Newt removed himself from the embrace and opened the door to the shed. Leading you inside carefully.

Not aware of the dark and grey eyes burning into him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story will be coming to an end soon. Not like... hey I got the last chapters done and everything... no when I get them done. If everything goes according to plan... we only have maybe 3 chapters left. MAYBE 4 if everything goes according to plan and my brain suddenly doesn't shut down.
> 
> After this story ends I will start up my Disney/Other Collections soon. I have one in the works as well so I hope you all enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Happy Holidays! :)


	14. Amor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO MY LOVELIES!
> 
> IT IS I!
> 
> YES! This is real and true. I am posting a new chapter on here right now because I actually had time during work to read, edit and (re)write the chapter! I am actaully very happy this is finally out. I know it has been FOREVER and I apologize for the long delay. I have a full reason and to be honest, I did not think I was going to be able to make it through this all. 
> 
> But here it is! And YES! I am already working on the next chapter :) It is in the works and I amd going to go hard on this. Thank you all for understand and here it is!
> 
> Let me know what you think!

It was as if your head was echoing loudly within yourself, shaking you and resonating in your very soul. It sent a painful tingle through your body. Your ears rang but it didn’t change anything. Your body moved on its own accord. It felt robotic, almost stiff to you but you knew that would not be seen on the outside. You could feel, sense, see everything but nothing was actually you. You tried to push back, tried to make the words come out but nothing worked. A void of emotions swirled around inside you but none could break through the invisible barrier. You wanted to cry, allow all your anguish to flow out of you but you couldn’t. You were trapped within yourself.

_I’m so sorry (Y/N), I have failed you. I will get to work on reversing this right away…”_

You felt your head move, tilting slightly as your eyes were met with beautiful sea foam eyes. The clearest of water that were slowly turning a deep shade of blue right before your eyes. A storm brewing within him as waves of sadness crashed into him. His eyes shone with his guilt and it hurt you more than you were willing to admit. You felt in unison again with your body as you did not fight your arms wrapping around Newt in a gentle embrace. Your eyes closed for a moment as your head laid itself onto his shoulder. You even felt how tense Newt became under your touch. You nuzzled his neck and felt the shiver that ran down his body. A sense of female pride could better describe your feeling toward him at the moment. You would have smirked but you were suddenly hit with a somewhat familiar scent.

Freshly crushed leaves that had your eyes closing and relishing in it, though you also detected a small hint of pine trees and soil. The earthly scents aroused and peeked your interest. It was as if something inside of you had awakened after being dormant for so long. You felt dizzy and light on your feet and adding to your already out of body experience made you feel sick. This was too much for one person to be feeling at the moment. Yet the more you tried to fight it the more sick you felt. It enraptured your body in a warm tinging feeling. A jolt of pleasure riding from your core and up. Your skin itched but there was little you could do at the moment. It was familiar and yet you could not pinpoint where you knew it from. How did you know it and why did it make you feel like you were home, safe and welcomed? Why did it feel so right?

You felt his arms wrap around you gently. It was enough to quick start your heart into a frenzy. You had no idea if these were even your emotions or if they were a side effect of the potion. You had no idea if there were any recorded cases of being able to get a sort of out of body experience. You shouldn’t have this much control. It was almost as if you could, in a way, move with your body or be a bystander. You found it somewhat fascinating, thrilling but also terrifying. You had not had this rush since you were young and in your first potions class. A class where Gellert had out shown you tremendously but that did not deter you from enjoying it.

You felt his arms pull back slowly. His fingers grazing your bare back, causing a full shiver to run down your back. It was at this moment that you soon realized one major thing. You were naked and Newt had a full view. Newt gave you a small smile and then offered you his arm. To which you quickly took hold of. You noticed his stare was straight ahead and the veins in his neck were taught and tense. He seemed very uncomfortable and you had not noticed until he had touched you.

You noticed that you were moving toward the shed with Newt at that moment. You noticed him look down at you for a moment but his eyes never strayed or lingered too long. The look of concern causing small lines to appear on either side of his lips. His frown deep and seemed almost permanent. You felt a ting of guilt hit your heart at that very moment. You had been nothing but a burden to poor Newt since you had arrived. You had taken up so much of his time that it seemed like he never got a chance to really be with his beasts anymore. Shame overcame your embarrassment quickly. How much longer until you no longer needed or wanted his help? When was the end coming? 

You noticed that you both had reached his shed. Newt was deep in thought and had a troubling look darken his face. Guilt stabbed into your heart and caused you to feel nauseous. Though you doubted that your physical appearance even changed. You observed the scenario carefully. Attempting to figure out his thoughts. He did not look at you nor acknowledge that you both had arrived at your destination. What was going through his head? What dark thoughts clouded those clear sea foam eyes? You felt your body turn toward him. Letting his arm go so you could shift around him slightly. He was so lost in his own world that he hadn’t even notice you shift him a bit so you could stand in front of him better. Your worry for him soon was replaced with dread as you noticed your arms fly around his neck. Bringing his face closer to yours until you felt his lips on yours. Your eyes closed and you were unable to see anything passed that point.

Even though you were a ghost within yourself. You felt the spikes of pleasure ripple down your body. A heat not like no other spread through you. Goosebumps made your body crawl and you even felt your nipples peak. Your breathing seemed to stop completely, the world around you slowly being tuned out. It was an ancient animalistic instinct that had awoken and you were afraid that nothing was going to hold you back. You were humiliated from the intensity of this feeling. The potions side effects having a lasting impression on you. If only you could crawl into a river, pond, cold shower right about now.

Your eyes opened to see a very shocked Newt. A large deep red blush spread across his face causing his freckles to stand out even more on his face. His eyes were large and he seemed to be having many problems trying to figure out what had just happened. Though you noted the way his pupils dilated as he attempted to regain his composure. As if he was also having an internal turmoil with his own mind. Your mind raced a mile a second. The fear and anxiety taking root. He would abandon you now. He is going to leave you somewhere or kill you. There was no coming back from this now.

The same tingle ran up and down your arms as you felt warm suddenly. You brought your thoughts back to and noticed that you were no longer facing Newt nor anything really in particular. You were wrapped in another embrace of Newt. He cooed and rubbed your shoulder with his thumb. Soothing away all your thoughts.

_“(Y/N)… I will fix this… I am so sorry…”_

You wish you could cry out to him. Apologize profusely for ever thinking any bad thoughts about him. You wanted to slap yourself, punish yourself for the never ending distrust you had for Newt. Here you were in a vulnerable position. Naked, under a spell and just basically threw yourself at him and yet he remained a gentleman. You knew you had been nothing but awful to him and he was nothing but kind. How could you have been so stupid? Maybe you really were the monster everyone had made you out to be. You were the walking nightmare, the hellish hound that would bring hardships to anyone in your wake. You and Gellert were the same.

Newt lead you inside of his shed and sat you down. Quickly making his way into a large case. It kind of amused you a bit to see him look inside of a large case when he was in a suitcase. You would have pointed it out until he turned around and handled you one of his white button up shirts. He looked away and attempted to hand you the shirt. You wanted to reach out and take it from his grasp but you realized that you were not in control.

A large smile was still plastered on your face as you leaned your head onto your hand and sighed contently. A small blush still dusting your features. Newt sighed and realized he was going to have to help you. He placed his hands on your shoulders, making you sit up straight. He smiled shyly at you as he noticed your big doe (E/C) eyes staring at him.

“(Y/N) can you lift your arms up for me please?” Newt asked timidly.

Newt knew this was not the real you. He knew you were not this incompetent that you couldn’t even dress yourself. It made a small fire begin to burn within himself. The guilt and anger attempting to consume him fully. He quickly pulled his shirt over you once your arms lifted in the air. A small giggle erupting from your lips. He had a few issues with your hands as they attempted to grip onto him. He was happy to have you covered but he could not deny the desire he felt at seeing you with his clothes on. His eyes dropped to your lips and he noticed how you bit them shyly as you looked at him. It took all his strength to turn around and move toward his workstation.

He gave you a small smile over his shoulder and began to through his cupboards, drawers and vials for everything. He knew a Hate potion would cancel out the effects but would that also keep you human as well or would that cause something else to happen? He wasn’t sure considering that you either would go back as being a beast or could remain human but then really hate him and make it impossible for Newt to give you the antidote for that potion. He sighed tiredly. He didn’t want to be wrong again.

He stopped midway as a sudden thought struck his mind. When you went back to your normal self you would remember kissing him. He touched his fingers to his lips gently. His heart sped up quickly. Your scent had been intoxicating, so alluring that Newt wanted to just bury his face into your hair and inhale deeply while he held you tightly in his arms. It took everything he had to pull away from you, to not allow you to hold onto him in any way. He didn’t trust himself at the moment.

You were beautiful, there was no doubt but what could he offer you but his own love? Newt halted in his tracks as he turned to look at you. What would life be like for you both? Once the potion was cured would your age accelerate? Would you start your career back up and engross yourself in your work? Would you see him as nothing but a child? Sighing, he turned back to his desk and found the ingredients that he needed. The intensity of the feelings that he was having was not made up by his own lonely mind. They were real and true. There was just something there that wasn’t there before.

He felt such self-disgust for it but how could he ignore it? He knew the kiss had meant nothing to you. That it was filled with empty feelings that the potion forced upon you but Newt could not ignore the tingle in his lips, the hammering of his heart and the sudden surge of energy that made him dizzy. He bit down slightly on his bottom lip to make it stop. Sighing once again, he continued to work on the antidote. He couldn’t afford to waste time.

Newt placed everything on the table, only to notice something strange. He listened carefully forcing his breathing still. He focused on his hearing and waited. Counting:

1…

The vials were clattering lightly alongside each other.

2…

He could feel the rumble in the ground.

3…

Newt’s eyes shot open when he heard the much louder roar of the world turning and tearing. Someone was trying to break in. Newt turned around and before he could take a step forward he was thrown to the ground by a sudden jerk. Newt was able to keep his bearing and moved quickly toward you.

“(Y/N), so sorry but we need to move.” Newt said urgently.

He grabbed your hand and tugged you to your feet and ran outside of the shed. Newt knew who was coming, he just knew that he was here and at the worst time ever. He needed to hide you and make sure that he would not find you but also he needed to protect his creatures. A tension built around his shoulders. He was here to take you away. Newt looked around his enclosures and figured it would be best to hide you in the empty habitat that you had called home. Newt rushed into the forest, his grip on your arm not wavering. The ground shook and groaned. He didn’t have much time left. His breathing was cutting through his lungs, each breath painful due to the added tension in his body. He was scared. Not for himself but for you and his creatures. He could hear them all panicking around him. He heart breaking as he tried his best to move through the dense forest he had made for you.

Coming to the clearing he rushed into the cave and sat you down gently. Cupping your face in his hands, he noticed how much smaller you actually were to him. His large hands taking hold of most of your face. You were beautiful and he just wished that this was a different time for you both. He took in a deep breath and looked at you. He searched for any signs of recognition, something of the real you behind those clouded eyes. The cave shook, small rocks falling from the ceiling and causing dust to float through the air. He bit his bottom lip lightly and took in a deep breath. He gave you a small smile and a light chuckle. His hair falling over one of his eyes.

“(Y/N) please listen to me. I need to leave you here for a moment. Please stay here until I return.” Newt whispered.

He had to try, he needed to keep you safe from him. You were vulnerable and even though he was the first face you looked at. Grindelwald could easily undo that and force you to take the potion once again. He had to be careful. Newt allowed his eyes to linger a little longer on your face. Taking in every detail he could. He gave a short soft sigh and cracked a small smile. He leaned forward and planted a kiss on your forehead before pulling you in for a short embrace. He quickly pulled himself away and held onto your shoulders before giving you another once over and then leaving.

You were screaming at the top of your lungs for Newt to come back but you knew it would do no such good. He retreating back was all you saw as he rushed through the woods. You wanted to do something, fight alongside him and finally defeat Gellert and move on with your life. Yet here you sat stupidly in a cave. You were a sitting duck and you hated feeling so vulnerable. You felt tears falling down your cheek. You were shocked that your body even reacted to the grief you felt at the moment. Your body seemed so still yet you could plainly see the blurriness of your eyes and the feeling of the tears sliding down your cheeks.

A shadow flashed across your sight quickly. You tried to force your body to move or jump back. You tried making sounds, screams, anything that would help. Yet your body sat still. Not moving to defend or attack. The shadow moved, slowly and it seemed with purpose. Fear rattled inside of you, yet you could still not do anything. You wanted to shout and run as fast as your feet could carry you.

“I found you my pet…”

You felt the motions of apparating to a different space. The images twisted and twirled as you were launched into a different room. The familiar walls of the cave were gone, replaced by 4 shadowed white walls. For once, your body did was it was supposed to do and looked around at your surroundings. The room was alit with the flickers of the fire. It cracked in the large fireplace. A sofa lay in the front of it. A deep red with matching decorative pillows. The carpet appeared to be a soft blue color. It seemed darker with the shade and light provided by the fire. You felt your heart stop suddenly. A large bed with several white pillows, a black veil concealing most of it. The black covers appeared to have been swallowed by all the shadows in the room. The room was bare of pictures, anything else really. It was as void as the man standing before you. You just knew it was his room and he had you right where he wanted you.

“Welcome home my love.”

Horror filled every fiber of your being. Newt had left you for just a moment, how did he find you so quickly? You noted the way Gellert smirked down at you. His eyes devouring you whole. Lust caused his pupils to dilate, licking his lips. You would have gaged at the sight of him. Yet here you were still trapped within your own mind. He grabbed a hold of your hand and made you get up on your feet. He smiled at you and held your hand in his a while longer.

“Where is Newt?”

You felt your head tilt. Your body moving to look around you. Searching for the one person that held your affections at the moment due to the potion. You would have laughed at the look on Gellert’s face as he sneered down at you. Anger and disgust was apparent on his face. You could see the how his shoulder’s tensed and as he also attempted to control his breathing. But just as quickly as his anger formed, it went away. Replaced by a sinister smile.

“My dear, you will soon forget that name and my name will be said like a prayer from your lips.”

Fear numbed your senses. He took a step toward you. His hands encasing your face within his hands. You wanted to push him away, run and never turn back. You noticed how his face grew closer and closer with each passing second. Disgust settled in your stomach as you reached out with your hand and attempted to push him away. He frowned as he noticed the pathetic attempt of you trying to gain control of yourself. It was a weak push, nothing worth even noting. He smiled down at you once more before your vision went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU ALL FOR READING MY STORY! It makes me so happy to see the comments and kudos. Knowing people are still reading my stories and waiting for me. It made me kick myself and seriously give myself a good talk.
> 
> Here is what has been happening:
> 
> My cat of 14 years got cancer. Not just any cancer but lung cancer. He was okay at the beginning. So me and my husband got him his medication and I was working a butt load of overtime to afford his surgery plus to also afford all my bills and everything else. 
> 
> I was a mess. I have had him since he was a kitten. I saved him once 6 years ago from almost dying on me when we lived with my parents. My parents though there was nothing wrong with him but I knew better. I got 6 more wonderful years with him. He unfortunely went south real quick one day and I could barely cope with it. I tried so hard but I knew one day, when I woke up for work that it was time. I called my work crying my eyes out and told them I couldn't go in. I spent the rest of the day holding him, petting him, giving him a good meal. My head felt like it was going to burst, my lungs felt swollen, my eyes felt like they were giong to pop out of my head. It all hurt. 
> 
> He crossed the rainbow bridge that same day. We took him in and I held him close as he took his final breaths. I felt like a monster. I thought it was all my fault, I blamed myself for not taking better care of him. 
> 
> It took a bit of time to cope with it. I finally got his paw prints tattooed on me. It was a healing process for me. I am doing much better but you can for sure look for a future story with Newt losing a beloved creature. I think when I do that is when I will finally get my closure.
> 
> I also have been working, trying to get back in shape, live accross a bridge so traffic is horrible and also trying to bond better with my dog Kylo. It has been a trying few months but I think I am getting there and am getting better. I hope you all can see it also in my writting.
> 
> Thank you again for all your support and please look for the next chapter! I will hopefully have that done in a week. I have a good amount of it done :)


	15. Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO EVERYONE!
> 
> Thank you all for your wonderful comments and thoughts. I very much appreciate it. This chapter has actually been done for a while but has just been sitting there to be edited. I finally got a chance and here it is. I hope you enjoy it!

“What have I done?” 

Newt sat inside of his shed, a lump stuck in his throat that he attempted to swallow down several times. His head ached and his muscles felt weak, refusing to move him or allow him comfort. He had his face buried in his hands as he attempted to drown out his sorrows, blocking out the images around him that seemed to want to keep plaguing his mind. He felt like such an idiot. A complete failure at doing the one thing you had trusted him with. He couldn’t even do that right. He was supposed to protect you but he had left you alone and that was the worst mistake he made.

Newt inhaled deeply, allowing his lungs to expand painfully within his chest only to release it slowly. He removed his hands from his eyes and looked around his small room. The reality of the situation digging deeply within him. Vials were scattered all around the room with glass shattered into small and big pieces, plants knocked over with little or no hope of being able to be replanted properly, the soil scattered everywhere around the room as if it were thrown without any thought of where it would end up. It was a mess and yet Newt did not have the energy to clean at all. What would be the point of cleaning and wasting more time? Had he not done that enough? Had he not realized that you were better off never knowing him? He was the reason you were back in Grindelwald’s hands. It was his fault.

His mind recalled the memories again, haunting him with the obvious truth. He had gone back out after leaving you to check on his beasts. They were rowdy and scared with the rumbling of their homes. They attempted to find refuge within their large enclosure, but seemed they could find none. Newt could hear them all let out a sort of distressed noise. He ran as quickly as his legs allowed him to. He needed to ensure none of them wandered into the wrong place or Newt would have more to sort out than just broken wood and glass.

Newt pushed himself out of the dense woods. He looked around and found that no one had entered but the rumbling continued. He had just run up to Frank, the large thunderbird causing lightening all around him and possibly causing the most noise, before he noticed a small black ball scurry passed his feet. He watched his little Niffler run into the direction he had just left you. Newt was perplexed with everything happening that the Niffler wouldn’t go and protect his own treasures, but he brushed it off quickly. Needing to check on everyone else. He was knocked out of his thoughts when the floors rumbled even more so again causing him to lose his balance for a moment.

Newt knew he had to find Grindelwald before it was too late. Gritting his teeth, determined, he ran from enclosure to enclosure. Trying to find any signs that he was heading in the right direction. His creatures were terrified but there was no trace of anyone ever being there. How could he hide? There was really no way he could from his creatures and he was sure they would either attack or alert Newt to the intruder. Newt stood there for a moment contemplating his next move when he noticed something strange.

He looked around and forced his ears to listen closely. He looked at the ground in front of him. Trying to focus all his energy on any sound around him. He felt his heart stop as the eerie ringing of silence that met his ears. Newt noticed instantly how even his own creatures didn’t budge or make any sort of noise. The floor had stopped rumbling. Everyone was just silent. Newt turned around and noticed how his creatures were looking toward the cave he had left you at. They did not move nor did they even look at Newt’s general direction. Their eyes fixed on the dense forest that seemed darker than normal. His heart sank when the realization hit him hard. Your name left his lips in a whisper only to grow louder and louder as he took off full speed back into the dark forest. His breathing loud, your name echoing within the quiet suitcase.

Newt heaved a heavy sigh. His mind racing with question after question. How had Grindelwald known that you were there? How did he know that Newt had left you vulnerable in plain sight? Newt berated himself. How could he have been so stupid? He sighed for the umpteenth time that day. He saw the signs, he saw them clear as day and he still ignored them. His own Niffler went against his instincts in order to protect you. He knew that there was something about to happen to you. Newt should have followed him. He could have possibly saved you and the Niffler. Now all Newt had to remember his Niffler was his treasures. Newt felt tears begin to flow down his cheeks as he bit down on his trembling bottom lip. He choked back a sob and took in staggered breaths. He dropped to his knees and allowed the upper portion of his body to lean against his arms as he allowed the tears to continue to stream. Drop after drop of the tears stained the floor beneath him. He failed to protect you and his creatures. Now he had lost both in one swoop because of his foolishness. Anguish was his only companion now.

 

~

 

Darkness was the only comfort you had at the moment. It hugged every corner of the bedroom you had been locked in. Your mind was hazy and you felt that the contents of your stomach were about to empty out. There was an eerie silence that filled the room but there was a wind that kept the deafening ringing at bay. You dared not move any muscle. You were terrified to even attempt to open your eyes. Was he there waiting for you to wake up? Had he drugged you and then had his way with you? Where were you?

Deciding that you needed to face this head on. You allowed your eyes to flutter open. A small dull pain began to throb on each side of your head. You flinched and clenched your teeth. You hand coming to sooth your throbbing head. You moved and stiffened instantly. Reaching behind you as best you could. You felt the familiar, skin like texture of your wings graze your fingertips. You brought your hands quickly and observed your arm carefully. Your (S/C) skin was still there, no scales or fur. You frowned deeply as you looked around the room trying to find a mirror or something. You were curious but also relieved at the notion. Maybe you were turning back and that the potions didn’t work to their fullest extent. Gellert wouldn’t want anything to do with you now. You allowed yourself a small smile at the thought. He wouldn’t want to lay a finger on you now. Getting up from the bed, you made your way over to the large window in the room. The black curtains blocked out the outside world from your view.

You stole a glance behind you before taking the chance and pulling the curtains to the side. The light from outside made you squint your eyes. Attempting to adjust to the brightness. You quickly stole a glance around the large room and then back out. You noticed a large entrance that was cut off by an intricate black gate. It seemed to almost be half the size of the place you were staying in. Stretching out and around the property. Though there was only so much you could see with the thick fog coating the forested area around. It seemed as if you were floating in the clouds but knowing Gellert, he knew this was a safe place for him. Your brain had no recollection of this location. You never did meet his family and so did not know if this was their property and Albus was a rare meeting. So, you weren’t sure if maybe this was one of the many locations they met up in. So, how did he end up in this place?

Your blood ran cold at the thought of him killing the family that owned the home. A cold flame rushing down your neck and to your fingers. Your eyes looked around the room wildly. Trying to gather any information that you could. Pictures, papers with names on them, family crests, something to tell you if there was once a family that resided here. Your heart hammered and didn’t stop. He did this, he did all of this. And all for what? This petty revenge against you? The so-called love that he proclaimed he had for you?

Disgust and bile piled in the back of your throat. Your stomach burned and twisted and it took all you had not to throw up right then and there. Tears burned your eyes and you did nothing to hold them back. How could you live with yourself after all of this? Newt had been attacked twice, who knows how his creatures are, and possible people were murdered because of you. Shame, self-hate and guilt filled you. You deserved this punishment. You deserved this hell that you were stuck in. Why continue to fight if you had risked the lives of so many people? You felt like scum. No, much lower than scum. You closed your eyes and instantly Newt’s face came into your mind’s eye. His soft shy smile and beautiful sea foam eyes. He would have a few encouraging words to say to you about now. He would tell you to stay strong, he would have held you and let you cry while soothing away the pain and guilt. Though you wouldn’t blame him if he never wanted anything to do with you now. He probably hated you if something happened to any of his creatures. You wouldn’t be surprised if he has already left and gone into hiding somewhere. Attempting to mend what you had broken.

“I’m so sorry Newt…” You said in a broken whisper.

“Oh, how sweet.”

Your eyes snapped up toward the voice. A dark and grey eye glaring right back at you filled you with instant fear. A sneer of disgust plastered on his beautiful pale face. You took him in fully this time. Not bothering to move from your spot. His blonde hair no longer present but a beautiful snowy white in its place. He had shaved down the sides and spiked the rest up, causing him to look older and more mature. You would have laughed when you noticed the matching mustache along his face. Considering that during the time his face was as smooth as silk. His face was lean, sharper and much more striking. He was as handsome as when you had met him.

Your heart did a quick pang as the older memories of your time together surfaced. Replaying within your mind of all those breathless nights. All those sweet words being whispered in your ear as you grasped onto his shoulders tightly. His mouth peppering your skin with heated kisses as you drowned in the ecstasy. You always hated how much of an effect he had on you then, and you still hated it now. You had loved him so deeply and even as you looked deeply into his deadly stare. You couldn’t help but long for those days when you both were so young and he had pitied you enough to pretend to love you back. At least your false happiness would have been enough for you.

Standing up slowly, you risked looking away from the mad man. Taking a moment to look at yourself in the mirror that you had not seen at your side. Realization hit you hard. He had changed you out of Newt’s shirt and into a thigh high silky black night dress that plunged deeply down your back and stopped at your lower back. You took note that only your wings had come back as they stuck out of the back of the dress, the slit allowed them easy access. You turned sharply toward him only to gasp and take a step back into the wall. He had moved closer without making a sound. He was so close that you could feel every breath he took. He smirked at the astonished look on your face. He reached out and caged your head in between his arms. He eyes lingered on your face, trailing his eyes over every detail. He was much more handsome up close. It was hard not to feel the heat rise to your cheeks as he continued to caress your face with his eyes.

“Still as beautiful as I remember…” He whispered huskily.

You snapped your attention back to him and instantly felt a stab in your stomach. He had taken everything away from you and you, in return, had taken so much from others. So many lives affected by your recklessness. Maybe this was fates way of saying that you both belonged together. Maybe it was time to stop running and just accept your fate. You felt your shoulders slump forward, defeat evident as he smirked down at your smaller form. You felt it though, you felt that lingering anger slowly starting to build. Everything that had happened was all because of him. You growled and couldn’t help but snap and glare at him.

“What did you do to me?” You asked him quickly.

He allowed his body to press up against yours. His face coming closer and closer with each passing second. You tensed and waited with baited breath for his next move. You felt repulsed as your body rejected his. You recoiled as he ground his hips against yours. You sneered at him, which caused him to chuckle.

“Oh my sweet pet. It is not like I haven’t see you naked before.” He snickered.

You felt the blood in your body drain. His smile never faltered as he continued to stroke your cheek gently. You suddenly felt his hand brushing down through your hair. Stroking your hair like you were some sort of child or animal. You pushed him away and moved yourself from your spot making sure to keep him in your line of sight. He smirked at you as if he was already anticipating this result. He glanced at you from the side. A crooked smile plastered on his face.

“Don’t worry my love. We will fix this soon. I noticed that you are slowly reverting back but I can take care of it. Without your little friend interfering in our relationship.” He mocked.

“I would rather die than be with you…” You shouted, only to coil in on yourself. “Please, just leave Newt alone…”

Gellert’s smile faltered and turned into a deep frown on his face. His eyes honing in on something you weren’t aware of. His eyes narrowing into thin slits as he titled his head as if he was getting ready to reel his hand back to slap you. Whatever he was looking for was found and with a sudden flicker his face contorted to one of pure rage. He roared, causing you to flinch back from him. He lunged at you, slamming you into the closest wall. Air escaped you from the impact only to realize that you could not catch your breath. A wave of panic crashed into you as you began to claw at the hands that were wrapped around your neck. His eyes burned into your skin as his fury seethed from him.

You knew that he was ready to kill you without any remorse. For what? You did not know. His nails began to dig into your flesh, making the tears already falling from your eyes increase from the added pain. He sneered down at you before pulling you forward from the wall, allowing a small amount of pressure to be relieved from your neck. You gasped in a lung full of air before your head was smacked back into the wall. Stars exploded in your vision. Your head pounding from the impact as your eyes readjusted to the scene before you. Your vision blurred as you inhaled deeply the air that was denied to your lungs. Your knees buckled, your body shook with almost all your energy being used to breathe again. Gellert glared down at you. Leaning into you, he stared into your eyes. A small laugh escaping his lips. A smirk replacing the previous sneer.

“Are you in love with him?” He paused, his eyes searching for the answer on your face. “Did you honestly think he would want someone like you?” He purred out, allowing his hand to cup your cheek. “You have me darling.” He cackled out.

His hand left your cheek, only to make contact with it again harshly. The slap rattled your brain causing you to fall to the floor. You spat and noticed the blood that came from your mouth. Copper was all you could taste as it began to burn the back of your throat. You gasped, placing a gentle hand on your burning cheek. You heard the sound of heavy footsteps coming closer to you. You didn’t look up or look at him. Fear gripping at your heart. Tears fell from your eyes as you allowed a painful sob to escape your parted lip.

“He is a weak fool. He will not come for you. He will run away with his tail in between his scrawny legs.”

He bellowed out a harsh laugh at his own cruel joke. Reaching out and grabbing a fistful of your hair. You winced and took hold of his hands, attempting to pry his fingers away. You screamed as best as you could. The pool from your damaged mouth pooling and curdling your scream. You dug your fingers into his arms only for him to jerk and tear himself away. A tearing noise rang through the room. You heard a grunt leave his lips. You took in deep breaths. Attempting to regain your senses. Your eyes seemed to have become more focused, sharper. Your breathing shallow, in smaller intakes.

“Seems, like my time is almost up, but do not worry my pet. You will no longer need to worry about those claws or wings anymore.”

You did not look at him as you heard the apparent open and close of the door. Your mind buzzed with adrenaline that was suddenly coursing through your veins. You stood up on two wobbly legs as you made your way over to the mirror once again. Making your vision focus as you looked into it. Your canines stuck out of your lip. Your nails long and sharp like a lioness on the hunt. You looked behind you and over to where Gellert had once stood. You could see droplets of blood that had seeped into the carpet. You looked down at your hands and noticed the blood that still lingered on your fingers. Your eyes burned as fresh tears began to fall down from your face. An insane laughter echoed within your ears. One that you soon recognized as your own. Falling back onto your knees as your body shook with every gasp.

There was no hope for you at the end of this. You were not going to be saved by a knight in shining armor. There was no future for you. You would have to resign yourself to a life of servitude. Your shoulders continued to shake with each laugh. Allowing a moment for the darkness to finally take you in its arms.

 

~

 

The air seemed stale, harsh and painful to breathe in. The artificial sun seemed to be clouded over even though the shadows that were cast out would beg to differ. The colors dull, seeming to not have any life left in them. When was the world ever this bleak? The magizoologist did not know the answer. He went around to his creatures slowly. His thoughts elsewhere then with them at the moment. Newt sat himself down on the steps of his shed. His face buried deeply within his own hands. How was he going find you and your captor? Where did he begin and how can he even consider that he was even a match for Grindelwald? The wizard was infamous for a reason and to think that Newt was bent on taking him head on was somewhat a little laughable.

“I have to do something…” Newt whispered.

He stood from his spot with a new fire burning within him. Opening up his shed he quickly made a dash. He grabbed his peacock coat and threw it over himself. Quickly pulling his arms through it. Not bothering to waste another second. He climbed up the latter and opened his case just a small bit to ensure no one would see him. He quickly climbed out and snapped the case closed and ensured to lock it. Grabbing it he began his long journey back to the only place he could think of that could help him now.

 

~

 

Scurrying steps could be heard within the very silent room. Your eyes fluttered open, the light of the moon the only source for you. You attempted to look around the dark room but was unable to see anything. Fear began to grip at you again. Your eyes frantically searched the area around you. Checking every dark corner, every moment of shadows, every space that you were not occupying. Your heart hammered in your chest as you snapped your face to the unopened door. Your head became fuzzy and your brain screeched with pain. You cradled your head within your hand. Attempting to find the source of the noises.

“Who’s there?” You whispered.

The scurrying stopped for a moment. You could hear small rapid breaths bounce along the walls of the quiet room. You felt your ears twitch, surprise seeping into you as you reached up and felt a pair of familiar soft ears on top of your head. You patted yourself down quickly. You hand coming into contact with a soft fluffy tail. You were very close to fully going back and you felt a sudden sense of ease at the thought. Gellert wouldn’t touch you or dare to come near you while you were a beast. For once you felt safe since leaving the comforts of Newt’s case.

Your heart dropped. Newt’s caring face and smile playing like an old movie within your mind. A whimper escaped your lips as you relished in the memories of the handsome man. He wouldn’t come for you and you couldn’t bring yourself to hate him. You placed a hand over your heart in a weak attempt to keep it from shattering.

“Newt…” you whimpered.

The scurrying quickened and seemed to be getting closer and closer to you. At that moment you allowed yourself to let go of everything. You had no idea what this was or if this was just a trap from Gellert but at that moment you did not have any fight left in you. Closing your eyes, you let out a soft sigh. Small claw like paws could be felt on your legs. The small creature stopping and setting down in your lap. Opening your eyes, you looked down. Your heart skipped a beat and fresh happy tears fell from your eyes. The black little ball of fluff looked up at you with his beady black eyes, tilting his head as if confused by your reaction to him. Smiling widely you scooped him up into your arms and kissed the top of his head tenderly.

“Niffler! What are you doing here? Newt must be worried sick about you.” You yelled at him in a hushed tone.

The Niffler nuzzled his head into your cheek. Sending off a cooing noise that caused you to instantly relax. Getting back up from your spot you walked over to the rather large bed. Pulling the covers down, you curled in and hugged the small Niffler to you. Maybe this was a sign that Newt was on his way after all to save you. Your heart blossomed and warmed you deeply. Closing your eyes you allowed the lull of sleep to engulf you. A pair of soft and gentle sea foam eyes were there the last thing you saw before sleep fully took you.

 

~

 

Newt was exhausted by the time he arrived at his destination. Having to apparate from location to location. Taking a train and then walking the rest of the way. The large stone walkway lead straight to a large stone gateway entrance. The castle hiding behind the walls was large and old. A nostalgia feeling settled into Newt as he entered the courtyard.  Outside hallways surrounded him, moss growing along the tops of the roofs of the outside. Small bushes here and there placed to give the stone yard more color. Newt smiled lightly at the memories of this grand place. Stepping up the stone stairs he reached the large door and stopped.

Nerves took hold of the young Hufflepuff. Taking a deep breath he summoned the courage to knock on the heavy door. Newt wondered who would answer or if there was anyone even nearby. Seeming that the castle was large and with hundreds upon hundreds of doors, rooms, secret passages. He knew the chances were very slim with the amount of staffing he recalled. Although this was a wizarding school. So it was also equally as likely that they had some sort of spell on it to alert the grounds keeper or a staff member. Or Newt was just giving a lot of high praise and they possibly did not think they would have unannounced guest suddenly appear out of nowhere to meet with the headmaster. Newt bit his bottom lip and contemplated his next move. Maybe he could find a place to stay and send an owl to ask for an audience or maybe he could try a different route? He didn’t want to waste time but in his rash decision to travel all the way back to his old school to meet with his old headmaster without so much as an owl there seemed to be no other option.

“Newton, did you come just to admire the courtyard?” Asked a familiar and playful voice.

Newt whipped his head up and faced the young head master. His hands in the pockets of his dress pants. He wore formal attire but without his blazer. Newt smiled and was suddenly at a loss of words. He closed his mouth once and then twice looking like a fish out of water. Newt’s face lit up suddenly at the sight Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts and possibly one of the greatest wizards of all time.

“Headmaster, it has been a very long time. I am so happy to see you again.” Newt exclaimed happily.

Dumbledore eyed Newt but smiled warmly at one of his previous students. He noticed the way that Newt held his case and the obvious signs of scars lingering his hands. He opened and closed them around the handle of his suitcase nervously. Setting off an aura of unease. 

“I sense that this is not just a friendly visit.” Dumbledore chuckled out.

Newt frowned and looked elsewhere. He had almost forgotten how intuitive the headmaster could be and how it seemed he knew when there was trouble lurking by. Newt felt slightly guilty that he was about to bring Dumbledore into this messy situation but he had to find you and he had no other clues as to where to start. He had to save you from Grindelwald before it was too late. Newt took in a deep breath but stopped himself from uttering a word. He hadn’t even thought about what you wanted. What if you wanted to stay with him? What of you didn’t want Newt to save you? What if you and Grindelwald reunited and you found that you were still in love with him? Newt frowned deeply and a wave of sadness overcame him instantly.

“Newton…”

A warm friendly hand was placed upon Newt’s shoulder. A gesture that the young Wizard greatly appreciated. Newt knew that he had to at least try. Even if you did not want to see him ever again. He had to know instead of living with these questions for the rest of his life. He had to find you and put an end to the madness for both your sakes.

“Headmaster, I didn’t know where or who else to turn to. I need help.”

Dumbledore gave a tight smile but motioned for Newt to follow him into the school. Newt perked up and walked alongside the headmaster. Eager to get to the point of this visit. Though Newt also was excited to take a look around at his old school.

“And what do you need help with Newt?”

Newt sighed heavily and looked straight ahead of him. Trying to focus his nerves on the walk rather than the talk. He took notice of his surroundings as he passed by statues and painting. Much had not changed since he had been a student here. Taking several kinds of classes but his most favorite was of course, Care for Magical Creatures.

“Headmaster, this is about Grindelwald and a woman named –”

Newt stopped mid step as he noticed that his old head master had suddenly stopped walking. His eyes were wide and almost wild as they become slightly glazed over. Newt’s eyes widened as they landed on Dumbledore’s thoughtful face. Dumbledore’s brown eyes seemed so unfocused. As if a memory was replaying in his mind that he could only see. A haunted look that didn’t seem to want to go away. Even after he shook his head to rid himself of it.

“(Y/N)…” Whispered Dumbledore.

“Y-Yes sir. Do you know her?” Newt asked, rather forcefully.

Dumbledore folded one arm and used it to prop the other on top of it. He placed his thumb on top of his bottom lip. Deep in thought as he looked off to the side but stared at nothing in particular. Dumbledore sighed and looked back at Newt very seriously. His mouth was thinned and he eyed Newt with a sudden fierceness.

“That is a name, I thought I would never hear again. Newt, how do you know her?”

“I found her. Although she does not look like how you remember her…” Newt trailed off for a moment. “Grindelwald forced her to drink a potion that caused her to turn into a beast. One with wings of a bat, wolf like feet, antlers of a deer, scales of a reptile and long talons. She had ears that resembled a dogs and (C) fur that covered her whole body and a lion’s tail…”

Dumbledore looked absolutely horrified at the description Newt had provided. His hand had fallen from his lip and crossed over the other one as he digested everything that Newt was saying. He pondered for a moment before replying as he continued walking.

“So, she’s alive?” Dumbledore asked softly.

Newt titled his head confused. What did he mean by that? Had he thought you were dead all this time? Had he not given any thought as to your whereabouts after you had disappeared? If Dumbledore knew that something was amiss then why didn’t he notify anyone about it? Or maybe he did say something but no one paid him no mind at the time?

“How do you know her?”

Newt stopped and stood in front of the headmaster. A determined looked on his face. Dumbledore’s eyes narrowed at Newt. Debating whether or not to say anything or how much he should reveal to the young wizard. He walked around Newt and took a few more steps forward before turning around and facing him again.

“Yes Newt, I knew her and for the longest time I thought her dead…”

Newt sucked in the tense air. A punch to the gut as a cloud began to loom over him. If people had known you were still alive. If Dumbledore had known, you would have been saved a long time ago. You both would have never met each other and Grindelwald might have let you be. The present would be so different and yet, a selfish part of Newt didn’t want it to be different. He wanted to meet you, he wanted to get to know you. He knew it was wrong but if you would have never been cursed, you would be in the arms of someone else. A tightness in Newt’s chest brought him back to the man in front of him. But at the same time Newt couldn’t help but feel an anger toward the headmaster. Why had he not done anything?

“Please, I need to know what you know. He took her and I need to get her back…” 

“Did it ever occur to you that maybe she doesn’t want to be found or brought back to society?” Dumbledore stated flatly.

Newt flinched away from the headmaster but kept his eyes focused on him. His words rang true but false at the same time. He hadn’t seen you in years and he is assuming that you didn’t want to be brought back. He was better off knowing you were dead then having to deal with the reality that you were still out there. Newt glared at the professor out of anger. He had no right to you in the present but your past is something Newt needed to know a bit more about. There had to be some sort of clue for him to follow.

“She is an intelligent woman, with a heart of gold and the only thing she is guilty of is loving someone who never deserved it.”

Dumbledore stared at Newt. The way he stood taller, the way his eyes did not waver. The tension in his shoulders that that lead to the white knuckles that were gripping to his case. His breathing even deepening as his anger seemed to be rising with the passing second. Dumbledore noted it all but was not very surprised. Newt had always been a shy, awkward child but he always stuck up for what he thought was the right thing to do.

Dumbledore, though, was not backing down for this one. Grindelwald was dangerous and anyone trying to oppose him would suffer serious consequences. If Newt wanted to save you just for the sake of saving you then there was no point in even trying. Newt should just move on and that was that. Yet as Dumbledore stared Newt down, he noticed a few more details that anyone else might have overlooked. Newt might appear calm and collected at this point. A youth still in his prime but if the bags under his eyes and the paleness of his skin was indication enough of how worried he actually was. Dumbledore had to ask and the answer would be the deciding factor to this meeting.

“Newt, I am going to ask you this once and I hope you will tell me the truth.” Dumbledore paused briefly as he walked closer to Newt. “Are you in love with her?”

Newt froze and he felt like he had the ground ripped from right under him. His heart pounded in his ears as the blood rushed to his cheeks. His ears picked up on the smallest of sounds causing his brain to rattle. He felt weak and so small at that very moment. Dumbledore did not move or say anything, he folded his arms and observed Newt with sharp eyes that would not miss anything. Waiting for a reply that could determine your fate. Newt wanted to deny it, wanted to say that he was doing this because he made a promise. He knew that would be a huge lie. If he lied would Dumbledore refuse to give him any information?  Would he even know? Newt sighed, he had already made up his mind the moment he had noticed you were gone. He would do anything to get you back. He knew the answer and would face whatever consequences that laid ahead of him.

“I am in love with her. I knew the moment when she kissed me even though she was under the influence of the Amortentia. I knew it was wrong of me. I know it is wrong to have felt like I did, but I cannot deny what I feel.” Newt stood tall and did not falter.

The silence hung heavy in the air around the two males. The silence lingered and probed. Daring one or the other to say something. Newt’s stare was strong as his shoulders relaxed as if the weight of admitting his love for you was finally lifted from him. The world had heard him admit it and he would gladly admit it again to an audience of all muggles and wizards alike. Even if you were still in your cursed form he would still admit to everyday for the rest of his life to anyone who dared question him. He had fallen for you and he would proudly admit it.

Dumbledore noticed how Newt’s face did not waver and neither did his stance. Newt didn’t back down nor try and take back his words. He admitted that what he felt was wrong because he realized it in the wrong way but that didn’t make his declaration any less. Dumbledore felt sorry for Newt at that moment. You were the prize he was seeking and he didn’t know if he was even going to be able to win. If he did and set you free from your cursed form. What then? What would happen to you and Newt? Did you even feel the same way? Or did you still harbor some sort of feelings for Grindelwald? There was only one way to find out.

“There was a house deep within the mountains that Grindelwald uses. I have been keeping tabs on him through the years trying to find out what he is up to. I can take you there and assist in any way I can but under one condition.” Dumbledore took a step toward Newt. “If she shows any signs of resistance or even doubt. We are to leave immediately. That will be your answer.”

Newt frowned and processed his words very carefully. If you showed any reluctance at all then he was just to up and leave you. He was not going to be able to question you or even attempt to change your mind. If you rejected him then that was that. Newt had to lay it all on the table right when he saw you and he was absolutely terrified. It was one thing to admit it aloud that he was in love with you. It was another that he was to admit it to you right when he saw you. There could be no moment to waste at that point. Newt sighed and nodded. Agreeing to the terms that Dumbledore had placed.

“We will leave right away.”

Dumbledore walked off quickly with Newt following closely behind. The only sound echoing was their shoes hitting the stone floors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! I am working on the next chapter and there is going to be a lot of jumping around since so many things are going to start happening. I do believe we are actually coming down to the wire. If you have noticed, I changed the title because I have been wanting to since I first posted this story and now I finally have. So sorry if that confused a lot of you.
> 
> Also, you might have noticed something... the chapter counter.... Yes. It has an end chapter number. We are that close to ending this story and I am already working on the next chapter. I feel a lot better and if you haven't seen, I have posted it. I wrote a story with Newt involved dedicated to releasing my feelings. It is called To My Angel. I hope you can enjoy that.
> 
> ALSO! Any My Hero Academia lovers here? Anyone love Aizawa-Sensei as much as me? If you do go check out my story Like Cats and Dogs about him him. I am thinking of turning it into a series.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this story and I hope to have the next chapter out soon! I already have 4 pages done of it hehehe and am still going hehehe.
> 
> THANK YOU MY LOVELY READERS!


End file.
